


Lie Back and Think of Alderaan

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: MFA's NaNoWriMo 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Mysterious Absence Of Plot Outside Of Their Relationship, A Mysterious Abundance Of Plot Outside Of Their Relationship, Accidental Voyeurism, Alderaan Ascendancy Contention, Alderaanian Bridal Consummation, Angst, Armpit Kink, Arranged Marriage, Avunculate marriage, Bathroom Sex, Ben Solo has a Ph.D in Pickup lines, Ben Solo is crushing harder than a 12-year-old, Ben Solo is showering Rey gifts like a, Ben Solo's balls are bluer than those of Admiral Thrawn’s, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Canto Bight, Ch1 is all about, Ch2 is all about, Ch3 is all about, Ch4 is all about, Ch5 is all about, Ch6 is all about, Ch7 is all about, Ch8 is all about, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Cocktease Rey, Come Eating, Coming on Tits, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Courtship, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, Dolphins & Whales, Dominant Rey, Dry Humping, Elopement attempt, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Evil Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Ejaculation, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Licker Ben Solo, Footsie, Frottage, Galactic Domination is Hard, Grooming, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hoarder Rey, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Imaginary Friends, Implied Oedipus complex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Inspired by Ophelia Trailer, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren puts the DICK in DICKtator, Kylo Ren's Bridal Carry™, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Manipulation, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Rituals, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Sucker Ben Solo, Now that's what we call Devoted Reylo, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, PWP, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffer Kylo Ren, Pearl Pussy Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Pillow Talk, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Political Rivals, Politics, Poor Desert Children Syndrome™, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Rey, Pre-nup, Prison Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Pseudo-Medieval AU, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Pussy Licker Ben Solo, Pussy Teaser Ben Solo, Pussy Worship, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey being a minx, Rey's Hairless Pussy, Rey's backstory, Rey's tattooed stars, Reylo babies, Romance, Romantic dates, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Senator Rey thinks about Ben's Dick when the rest are talking about his dick moves, Sex Toys, Shaving, Shaving Pubes, Shirtless Ben Solo, Shoe Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skywalker Family Drama, Sleepovers, Slight Lactation Kink, Soft Ben Solo, Space Flowers, Space Opera, Stockings, Stretching, Strip Tease, Stripping, Submissive Kylo Ren, Subspace, Sugar Daddy, The Size Kink is strong with this story, The real intercourse happens after Rey has come of age because our Renperor is not an actual pedo, The writer learned an alien language just to write a Reylo fanfic, Toe Sucker Ben Solo, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal beads, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Weddings, World Domination, Worldbuilding, also let's pretend English is my first language, because we also have droids and spaceships, boobie love, but not by blood, evil overlord, is added on 2019.1.15, is like a little mermaid, nipple sucking, pearl thong, pillow humping, pillow princess rey, reverse Anidala, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: In order to secure his throne in the New Order Galactic Empire, Kylo Ren needs to reinstate his blue blood, but seeing that Alderaan no longer exists, our Renperor has to enter into a marriage of convenience, and his last option is his pretty little adopted Naberrie cousin.Inspired by the Ophelia trailer, basically just an excuse for me to write some crack about galactic domination, arranged marriage, political alliance, courtship fluff and consensual smut.I tag as explicitly as I can so there won't be any unpleasant surprise or misunderstanding before you click on my story. You know what you are getting: pure cracky smut.TLDR: It is aboutemPUSS!Rey giving DICKtator!Ben non-stop boners, with a healthy amount of virginity kink, size kink, hair kink, foot fetish, whale jokes and classic Skywalker family drama.This story is nowCOMPLETEwith one epilogue left (will be updated after I finish its creepy dark version:Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey).On 3.25 I rewrite The Consummation since I need to mirror it with NutcrackerAnd now the Honeymoon chapter has arrived.





	1. The Candidate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973) by [cryforwhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat), [MFA101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm Саша. I hope reading this story will give you some good laugh and wish you a very merry day. This is a pseudo-medieval space opera. There is no Force or Jedi here but the Skywalker family drama is just the way it is presented in the movies and the EU.  
>   
> [ Screencap comes from VictoriaMVingya's video which you should definitely check out. You don't need to know Russian to appreciate her videos, they are all amazing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPcCi6847c0)
> 
> [Edited on 2019.7.8]

o0o

"She is my kriffing cousin?" Ben has never been so annoyed and horrified upon hearing the name Naberrie.

"Technically, she's your second cousin, once removed," the royal adviser points at the family tree, again. "You see, you descend from..."

Ben knows very well that Padmé Amidala Naberrie is his biological grandmother. The fact has hung over his head for a long long time. 

At the age of thirteen, Padmé Naberrie had become Princess of Theed, aka the mayor of Naboo's capital city, and she had been so popular that a year later, she was elected to be the head of state, Queen of Naboo, where they have a very unique electoral system reserved mostly for the underage female persuasion.

Naboo, like Alderaan, is a pro-matriarchic society, and he can trace the name Naberrie all the way back to his great-great-grandmother, Winama Naberrie, one of Theed's best cloth weavers.

From weavers to mayors, to queens and emperors. The Naberries really have come a long way.

He raises his hand to stop the adviser. "No. I'm not going to marry her!"

"My lord, since you insist on a monogamous heterosexual marriage...."

"Since when does wanting to be a devoted straight husband a crime?"

The concept of polygamy is unattractive to him because he has witnessed how his parents and his uncle could get too uncomfortably close to his liking before his uncle became a hermit and his parents separated. That trio phrase is something he always wants to erase from his mind. And he is not really into people of the same gender or the androgynous species.

If he has a wife or girlfriend, he will remain faithful. The wrath of a royally pissed woman is one of the most powerful forces in the universe, and he'd rather not face it. He's not having his plans shot to hell because he couldn't keep his pants on.

"And the Wrens and the Hapans have downright refused to form an alliance with the Order because, you know...."

"If the Wrens and the Hapans cannot understand or accept the ABC of the marriage, then they can sod off for all I care, no matter how impressive their titles are, Duchess or Chume'da? I can do better than a widow 15 years older than me. And of course I don't want in-laws that might have had complicated flings with my own mother AND uncle!"

"And you have turned down all the other candidates, this is your last option...."

"We have a whole galaxy of marriageable noblewomen to choose from, yet all you could come up with were the Hutts and the Crolutes and other more heinous families that I don't even want to name. And now your last ditch effort to prevent someone from stealing my crown from me is to marry my cousin, really?"

Apparently being the sole Prince of the Royal House of Organa and heir apparent to Lord Darth Vader (husband of Padmé Naberrie) is not enough for the blue blood purists to support his throne in the New Order Galactic Empire that HE created after having killed his predecessor and took over the forces and resources that had been practically the legacy of his own biological grandfather Vader anyway.

To be honest, the whole usurpation IS a little distasteful but not common knowledge yet. He manages to keep it a secret even if he has to use some special kind of persuasion. Though he knows people have been calling him son of darkness and Vader wannabe behind his back.

He doesn't blame the obliteration of his mother’s home world Alderaan on Vader, who would have been so proud of Ben for finally having killing his abuser Snoke and finished what his grandpa had started. And Ben had done so while he was wearing a helmet and using an alias, just like his grandpa, whose real name was Anakin Skywalker. Though he never thought he would have to be reduced to inbreeding to keep his crown!?

But his inner voice keeps telling him: "If you don’t marry a woman of noble birth and produce an heir, sooner or later, they will strip you, they will judge you, and they will cast you to the fire!" 

"It would actually be very beneficial to enter into a union with the House of Naberrie. It will concrete your status as the emperor and create tremendous potential for interstellar trade and job opportunities...."

"I know exactly how the Trade Federation had messed up the old Galactic Republic. Because my grandma, then Queen of Naboo and later Senator Amidala, had been the one to open negotiations with the federation and it ended up creating the old Galactic Empire, which was later brought down by my uncle Luke and my parents. That is also the reason Naboo has become an independent state."

"And the children you sire would bear both the honorable Naberrie and Organa names and blood, my lord. It is legally acceptable for a humanoid to marry your second cousin throughout the galaxy now, not to mention 'once removed' means she is one generation younger than you technically...."

"Oh stars, so she's technically my niece! Now that I think of it, that's even grosser! An uncle marrying his niece?"

"Oh, my lord, you mean an avunculate marriage?"

"There is even a specific term for this thing?"

"Yes, it is common in some cultures." He knows he is in trouble.

"What kind of people marry their relative anyway?" The idea of marrying his young cousin/niece makes him feel like a dirty old man, and he's not even that old yet.

"For humanoid species? 80% of all marriages in history may have been between second cousins or closer. The percentage is even higher among nobilities and royalties. Cousin marriage has often been chosen to keep cultural values intact, preserve family wealth, maintain geographic proximity, keep tradition, strengthen family ties....." the adviser prattles off, as if reading off the Galactic Wookieepedia. He probably is, since he's holding his trusty datapad.

Ben wants to bang his forehead against the desk - it's a good thing he is not wearing his helmet in private, or it will probably create some even more unpleasant dizziness to his brain - that is a lot more than he wants to know. The rational part of him knows that arranged marriages are a common practice and it is part of the strategic diplomacy for state interest. But he has begun to suspect that the adviser has been messing with his perspectives so as to coax him into an incestuous marriage, or a homosexual one, or worse, a cyborgic one!?

No, he is the last of the Organa-Skywalker-Solos, his mother specifies that she does not want him to end their bloodline, but he also doesn't want to have a baby with two heads, or [two dicks? That would be really two of a kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937), so to speak. The image makes him shudder. For all he knows, since twins run in his family, a SOLO might actually produce a DUO.

And the Skywalkers are known to have always managed to get themselves into the most unlikely romantic but cliché scenarios. Say, what were the odds of a poor desert child meeting his dream girl who happened to be a queen pretending to be a handmaid? And what were the odds of the aforementioned couple's poor desert child meeting his dream girl who happened to be a princess but actually his long-lost twin sister?

His father Han Solo used to say, "Never tell me the odds!" At this rate, Ben doesn’t really want to push his luck. He has a bad feeling about this.

"Stop, I just won't do it, period!"

The adviser signs, "My lord, please listen to me...."

"No, YOU listen to ME: I'm NOT going to marry my blood relation!"

"She is NOT...." the adviser practically yells, "related to you by blood, my lord."

Ben opens his mouth, closes it, then opens again. "What?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but you kept interrupting me," the adviser says, "I did say technically. You see, she is adopted, but fully recognized as a member of the Elder Houses, just like your mother Princess Leia Organa. And we have even cross-checked your DNA samples to make sure you are not somehow related, so the risk of you having children with genetic disorders is small enough to be ignored."

Now that's actually something to look forward to, considering his grandfather's mysterious conception and the fact that his father was an orphan of questionable origins. And Ben definitely doesn't want to repeat the mistake of kissing an unknown long-lost sibling like his mother and uncle have done.

He decides to stop throwing his tantrum and calms down. 

"Where is she from anyway?"

"Nowhere."

"No one is from nowhere."

"Jakku."

"All right, that is pretty much nowhere. The desert junkyard?"

"Yes. And she was one of the scavengers."

Stars, literally ANOTHER poor desert child, and this time he ironically falls into the royalty role of this trope. Is his family cursed by the desert or do they suffer from Poor Desert Children Syndrome? He frowns as he doesn't like the prospect of having a stupid filthy garbage picker as his wife.

No matter how deep the Naberrie pockets may be, there is a limit. They could get the girl out of the junkyard, but could they get the junk out of the girl? How ironic will that be if he really has to pick a trashy orphaned spouse like his mother did and then grew distant since the scruffy party of the marriage could never get used to the rich domestic/political life?

If his marriage does go sour, he'll do his best to end it amicably and leave his wife with a decent alimony, to make her less tempted to help the enemy. 

Thanks to his constantly fighting parents, he has known from a young age that one day he may have to marry someone he doesn’t necessarily like, but he also doesn't want to marry someone he finds loath to sleep with and slowly drift apart and set a bad example for his children who would feel so neglected that they would become obsessed with getting attention, so much so that they might:

  * A) help create a dictatorial regime, like his grandmother (albeit unknowingly);
  * B) go after galactic domination, like his grandfather;
  * C) bring down a dictatorial regime, like his parents and his uncle;
  * D) bring down a dictatorial regime that they help create AND THEN go after galactic domination, like Ben.



You see, bipolar genius runs in the family, the sad truth is that one half of his family have been busy saving the galaxy while the other half have been busy destroying it. 

At least Ben managed to accomplish this without committing mass murder, directly. Let's just say the demise of the Hosnian System is a necessary evil that still keeps him up at night sometimes. Ben didn't exactly have a say in the development and deployment of Starkiller, the updated version of the Death Stars, which his grandfather had been so fond of, which had been blasted out by his uncle, twice.

You may think you know their story, but Ben has seen more of heaven and hell than most people dream of. He wants to be on the good side, he really does. He wants to craft a redemption arc that is worthy of his grandfather's. That's why he has been trying so hard to get the rest of the Old Imperial and New Republic forces together to bring a new order to the galaxy.

But the kriffing purists have to get on his nerves by reminding him of his single, childless status on a daily basis. Can't they see how reluctant he is about sharing his genetic materials with just anyone? They should pray that he will not produce more little edgelords hungry for power or attention.

Speaking of attention, for a man who has a 12-step haircare routine, Ben does not think he is too vain, per se, by Alderaanian or Naboo standards, anyway. At least he is not that obsessed with hairdos and manicures like his mother and grandmother, yet.

The girl could easily fall onto either side of the liberation/domination spectrum. He doesn’t think they would have picked an orphan from nowhere to promote as a charity case of sorts to gain political favor, the Naberries are smart but kind. But wealthy people have done weirder shits, and the Naberries are literally filthy rich these days.

What makes her so special that she was adopted by one of the wealthiest houses in the galaxy yet she has been kept like a dirty little secret for such a long time?

A very possible reason is that she is either too ugly or worse yet, a retard?

"What is she like?"

"Very smart and very sweet," the adviser confidently shows him a holo-picture of the girl on his datapad.

Ben is surprised to see a fresh young face without any makeup on top of a simple dress, considering the infamously extravagant fashion trend of the Naboo upper class. His grandma had had so much makeup and so many bewildering headpieces on top of her head that she was barely recognizable in all her official appearances and pictures. Always regal and austere, her dresses had often been so elaborate that they limited her mobility.

And she had retained a constantly-changing wardrobe throughout her tenure as a queen and later a senator. So much so that she could go in disguise, or out of disguise, when she was in plain clothes, and by plain, it meant she had been dressed like[ a pretty delusional black swan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Swan_\(film\)). 

He narrows his eyes as he zooms in to see the healthy tan skin and freckles, looking for any signs of deformity or mistreatment. There appears none. The Naberries obviously have chosen an aesthetically pleasing humanoid female specimen which he cannot help feeling a degree of reluctant admiration for. And she looks like she has been taken very good care of. "She does clean up nicely."

"Check her profile, please."

He opens the brief profile about her accomplishment and his eyebrows threaten to shoot off his forehead.

The girl can speak a dozen alien languages and she is also a very capable mechanic and a pilot. And she has gained all these skills in the desert junkyard even before getting the intensive private tutelage of a noble house where she's receiving advanced scientific and diplomatic courses.

The self-taught genius aspect of this girl distinctively reminds him of his grandfather, a slave boy who had come from nothing but later rose to power that second only to the former emperor Palpatine whom his grandpa eventually killed.

And she has recently entered the Theed branch of the Legislative Youth Program, of which Ben had been a member in his teens, too.

He knows the drill, the members meet annually for a month-long retreat on his home world Chandrila, in and around the planet's capital, Hanna City. There, the young delegates enter into mock Senate trials in order for the participants to gain first-hand experience working with galactic issues.

Ben pulls out her picture again and checks her thumbs. Sure enough, both of her thumbnails are painted stark white, a small but notable sign of her dedication to her family for a Naberrie who is aspiring to go into politics. Is she going to follow in the footsteps of his grandmother Padmé and her grandmother Pooja?

A young queen in training? No wonder the Naberries keep her under the radar. Padmé Naberrie, his grandmother’s birthname was not public knowledge even when she was Queen of Naboo. Every Naboo Queen has an official/regnal name. She was commonly known as Queen Amidala and later Senator Amidala.

He has to admit he's very impressed, but all of this seems too good to be true. Her profile is practically screaming "THE CHOSEN ONE!"

He stares at those pink lips and almond-shaped eyes and plans his next step. The annual meeting of the Program is several months away, but he cannot wait that long. He will have to meet her in person as soon as possible, maybe he can fly his TIE Silencer to the picturesque Theed. He can really use a break from all the hideous Hutts and Crolutes.

Doesn't his family still own a retreat cottage in the Lake Country, Varykino or something? Maybe he should try to contact his mother?

Stars, if seeing her picture and profile can get him so worked up, what will happen if he meets her in person?

A cough pulls Ben from his daydreaming about kissing her by the waterfall and reenacting something more explicit his grandparents might have done there. He can suddenly see the appeal of being the victim of PDCS (Poor Desert Children Syndrome™). He should probably get the copyright registered.

He caresses his chin to pretend he's pondering over something serious and decent, but in fact it's just a sly move to check if he has been drooling, just a little bit.

If the adviser notices that, he wisely doesn't comment on it, but his smug face has told him everything.

Stars, he really is a dirty old man, drooling over the picture of his pretty little adopted cousin/niece? That's really unbecoming of an emperor. 

However, the best part of becoming an emperor is that he can almost always take whatever he wants.

The adviser adds, "But there is a little problem, my lord."

"How little is the problem?"

Of course there is always a catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Breylo (Ben+Rey+Kylo) series, [It Runs in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845778) , I did specify that Rey and the Solo twins, just like Han/Leia/Luke, are in a polygamous relationship.
> 
> In my [Fluid Reylo series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365) , I wrote demisexual Rey as gender fluid, or androgynous, Rey may or may not be a she, but pansexual Ben falls in love with Rey anyway.
> 
> And I also wrote a [Double Dicks Ben Solo series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937), in case you are interested, because that's obviously a thing or two now. Trust me, it's actually hilarious.
> 
> This is the family tree of the Organa-Skywalker-Naberries. I recon and make Rey as Ben's second cousin, once removed. Because let's face it, first cousin, twice removed would be too creepy, even if she is adopted, and she would not be a Naberrie but a Thule.  
> 
> 
> I upgraded the Naberrie house a lot. They are powerful wealthy nobility here. But in canon, they live humbly in a mountain village.
> 
> When you finish the story, you will understand the Wren joke better, I explain it in the End Notes of Chapter 7 (which contains huge spoilers of this story).
> 
> The Hapes Consortium is a very interesting part in the EU (Legends), because Jacen Solo (Ben Solo is based on this character) ends up marrying the Hapan heiress aka Chume'da, Tenel Ka Djo (also a Jedi Knight). Her father Prince Isolder fell in love with Leia Organa when she came to Hapes to discuss a possible alliance between the New Republic and the Hapes Consortium. However, she was kidnapped by Han Solo, former smuggler and New Republic General. With Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, he followed Han and Leia to the planet Dathomir, where they were captured by the Dathomiri Witch Teneniel Djo. Though she was in love with Skywalker at first, she later fell in love with Isolder, and married him.
> 
> Jacen and Jaina Solo are twins, that's why I made the twin joke.
> 
> Where I come from, Ben is thought to be Rey's (adopted) uncle, not cousin. And avunculate marriage is legal in Russia. 
> 
> All the underlined sentences are quoted from the trailer. I changed around a little bit, but you get the gist.
> 
> There are even more Skywalker family drama in [Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105).
> 
> This is written without a beta, I edit a lot, please kindly point out any typos or mistakes.


	2. The Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Саша again. I completely rewrote the first chapter and expanded it from 1K to 6K, and reconned their relationship. So I divided them into two chapters.  
> The rewrite brings you a very nerdy Rey with way more substance that only Ben can consume.  
> It is implied, but not explicitly described, that I ship BB-8 and BB-9E.  
> Thank you for all your sweet comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Screencap comes from Sophie Qian's video which you should definitely check out.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXYoKE16NCI)

o0o

A child of desert, the ex-scavenger has come to love swimming, or as her adopted parents say, she has developed a healthy obsession with water, after having been adopted by the kind Naberries who offer her a life of comfort on Naboo that she could never dream of nor pay back.

Rey has been playing in the lake for quite a while now. It's a good way to relax after today's history tutoring session. She had been diligently taking notes and finished all the pop quizzes with a full mark. She knows the Naberries expect highly of her and she will not disappoint them.

The bunch of [sapflowers](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sapflower) she has picked from along the shoreline float all around her long hair. Those flowers give a tasty nectar that attract some small fish and crustaceans as she swims.

She feels like a little mermaid as she sinks deeper and deeper into the green water, exploring the underwater world.

Preferring to see water creatures in their natural environment, Rey doesn't like the idea of aquariums.

Today she wants to study the roots of [poms](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pom), a type of large water lily-like plants. It can produce an odorous chemical that is necessary for pom-hoppers to reproduce.

When she comes up for air and shakes off the water in her head, she suddenly catches half a sentence spoken in a deep male voice with a Chandrilan accent.

"..... a wonderous fish indeed."

Rey turns her head at once, a tall, dark, handsome stranger is standing on the shore, staring at her with something close to adoration or admiration?

She blushes as she has always had a thing for tall dark handsome strangers, but then, realizing that her flimsy slip dress may not be very presentable after having been soaked through, she stoops quickly to keep only her head and neck above water. She gathers the flowers and some [munni](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Munni), a kind of graceful kelp, to create a barrier around her translucent dress.

Near the shore, rolls over her personal droid and bodyguard BB-8, the one she had rescued on Jakku and then upgraded on Naboo. The white-and-orange BB unit now has a selenium drive, a thermal hyperscan vindicator and laser blasters.

BB-8 is speaking in binary, reminding her that it's time to get back and that everyone has been waiting for her.

Then it rolls back towards the stranger and speaks something to him, no, the droid is speaking to something behind his long legs. There is another BB unit which is black-and-white with a trapezium-shaped head, a military model.

When the droids begin to communicate, they use a much lower and quicker frequency, which she cannot quite catch even if her ears are not water-lodged.

But she can see that the dark stranger is whispering something back to the droids, joining the conversation. Rey has an inkling that they have been talking about her.

The stranger is still eyeing her with amusement. Who is he and how long has he been standing there watching her?

The lake and the land are the private property of the Naberries, no random strangers would be allowed to come here, even if they could somehow escape the water-tight security and patrols, they would have been zapped by BB-8 before they are a hundred feet close to her.

She is not a nobody that will be subjected to any harm or bullying anymore. Rey is still getting used to the idea of being a Naberrie and someone preparing to run for the next Princess of Theed.

Seeing that her droid shows hospitality rather than hostility to him, maybe he's a family friend? Rey hasn't heard about such a visit recently, but then again, the Naberries always have crowds of guests.

He is dressed in all serious black that is obviously custom-made for someone so hunky. The suit is lined with the barest amount of gold to catch light at certain angles. His heavy boots speak of top quality but not overtly lavish. And he has such nice wavy hair which must require careful maintenance. His posture is upright and proud. And he oozes an air of confidence yet full of predatory intensity, a combination commonly found in gentlemen with a military background.

Just as Rey wonders which branch of the army the stranger is in, he chuckles and answers the droid with some air force jargon. A pilot then? He probably understands binary better than her and treats droids with respect. The nerdy part of her takes a liking to this immediately.

Rey has been taught the proper manners to greet a gentleman, of course, but she decides against the idea, she wants to crack a joke to see how he will react. 

"Fish would like to come ashore."

The man smiles, "The fish is very welcome." 

Rey smiles back and slowly moves towards the shore. Before BB-8 can roll closer, the stranger has offered her his black gloved hand.

She doesn't take it though, a lady doesn't simply take a gentleman's hand. She keeps her arms crossed in front of her chest, intending to get out of the water by herself and avoid showing any indecent bits to the stranger.

Unfortunately, her bare feet slip on the wet grass and lose her balance and probably her dignity. She falls backward and grabs the outreaching hand in a panic move, dragging the man into the water with a big splash.

Both droids shout for their masters at the same time.

She flails her limbs in the water, but in a moment, the man holds her in his arms firmly and stands up. "I've got you, little fish."

Through her wet lashes and stray fringes that threaten to get in her eyes, Rey looks up, and up, and up.

He is really tall and big. The water only reaches his waist. Is that an eight-pack she's feeling? His waistband rides unreasonably high.

And he has magically managed to keep his head from getting wet after having stumbled into the water? Under that water-proof (?) luscious raven hair, he also has big eyes, big ears, a big nose and big plump lips.

Stars, he's big everywhere, isn't he?

The man smirks and tucks a lock of her stray hair behind her ear, even his fingers look so big, "I've never met a lady who gets wet for me so readily."

Rey blushes at once. If not for all the water, the tip of her ear may burn off, for reasons she doesn't even explicitly understand.

BB-8 rolls over and asks whether she's okay.

Rey shakes her head and begins to move towards the shore again.

However, the man tuts and picks her up as if she weighs nothing. "In case your ladyship slip again," he whispers as he carries her onto the shore, his voice vibrates against her hairline.

And he has no intention to put her down until they are 30 feet away from the water, where she has laid down her green-leaved shoes and red-hooded cape.

Instead of ogling at her wet translucent-covered body after he has set her on the dry grassland, he picks up her cape and wraps it around her respectfully, which she appreciates. A perfect gentleman, indeed.

"Thank you very much, my lord."

"You are welcome. Lady Rey of Naberrie, is it?" 

"Yes, my lord," she nods and buckles the clasps of her cape quickly and activates the build-in drying mechanism. In ten minutes her hair and dress and underwear will be dried thoroughly without damaging her hair and skin. She has upgraded the cape herself. A normal multifunctional cape can take up to thirty minutes. It is a must-have for someone who almost swims daily.

She wonders how he knows her name, since the Naberries don't publicize her adoption. Maybe BB-8 has told him. And her family emblem is embroidered on the center back of her cape.

"The lady I've heard so much about, but so much prettier in person."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my lord," Rey ponders what else he knows about her. Does he know she literally came from nowhere?

"We shall see, my lady."

The stranger is putting on his own unsurprisingly black cape to dry himself as well, oddly well-prepared for a wandering guest that isn’t dressed like he is going to swim. It seems to be a military-issued multifunctional cape. There isn't an emblem or a crest to signal his family or his rank. 

He has also taken off his chunky boots and leather gloves for the black droid to blow them dry more quickly. Apparently the military model has more practical settings against the elements than her jerry-jigged one. Would he mind if she studies his droid closely so as to instal more utility functions on her own?

To gain his favor, she bobs a curtsy like a proper lady. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord."

"The pleasure is all mine," he answers and bows to her like a proper gentleman. "Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo, at your service." 

"That's a really long name," she comments. Interestingly, it can be short for BOSS, which suits him, a big boss who.... is squatting down in front of her?

"Just call me Ben," he answers and helps her into her shoes. Looks like he's also eager to get in her good graces. If his fingers linger a bit longer than necessary on her arches and ankles, she politely does not comment.

"Are you a family friend?" She thinks the name sounds vaguely familiar.

He stands up and laughs. "I AM family, little fish."

Rey feels like he's a killer whale when he shows his slightly crooked teeth. A handsome killer whale, she corrects herself. He's not a Naberrie, and he doesn't offer her his title, maybe he's one of their distant in-laws?

After his boots are properly dried, they begin to walk together and have small talks about water creatures, of all things. Turns out they both like [those big, streamlined, hairless cetaceans](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Whale). 

Rey only knows about them through books and holovids, she has not had a chance to see the real thing yet, too busy catching up with her study, but Ben obviously has visited quite a lot of places and seen a lot of things. A man of the galaxy.

They have a whale of a time exchanging baleen jokes. Ben's sense of humor is very dry, or in this case, very wet, Rey bursts into laughter, tears and even sheds a little snot. And Ben endearingly calls her "squirting whale". She cannot stop blushing. 

The tall dark handsome stranger fits her "type" perfectly, and his deep accent, his love for whales and his lush hair is a bonus.

BB-8 and Ben's black personal droid, BB-9E, follow closely behind them, having their own conversation, but they have switched to cloud mode so as not to interrupt their masters.

o0o

When he escorts her back to the mansion, all members of the Naberrie household are waiting at the gate. Rey has not seen such a grand welcome since the day she arrived from Jakku. The Naberries have accepted her whole-heartedly, to which she will forever be grateful. However, at present, even all the servants and droids are out here, this is practically a royal treatment.

"Our Naboo son returns!" they cheer long before the couple enter the driveway. Not even Rey would be given the title of Naboo daughter. It is the highest form of greeting reserved for a head of state or a royalty.

Her adopted parents and grandparents bow and curtsy formally as they walk closer.

Grandma Pooja, another formal Queen of Naboo, welcomes him warmly. "It's such a great honor to have you back, my lord!" 

He greets her with the same warmth. "Thank you so much for having me at such short notice. My mother always speaks highly of you."

"Send my regards to my cousin Princess Leia, please, I miss our senator years working together," the Naberrie matriarch smiles. "The Organa-Skywalkers are always welcome here. We are family, after all."

No wonder the name sounds so familiar. While Ben is exchanging pleasantries with her folks, Rey does a quick math in her mind. The Skywalker twins are the first cousins of Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie, who are the daughters of Sola Naberrie, who was the older sister of Padmé Naberrie, which means....

"You are my second cousin?" she asks incredulously, that makes him practically her big brother, or a young uncle? She is not so sure about the correct genealogical term. That is not the focus of her tutelage yet.

"Once removed," he corrects her. "I am your cousin, but I'm not really related to you by blood, little fish."

She knows that of course, she's adopted after all. Like all adopted children, she doesn't like to be reminded of the fact, and the Naberries are considerate enough not to bring up this subject in most situations or at least not in front of her.

But for once, she doesn't really mind that much, if she is being honest with herself, she is secretly glad of it as her mind wanders further away.

If his mother is a princess, does it mean he is a prince? Like, for real? Since Organa IS a royal house, although Alderaan no longer exists.

And why does she feels so giddy all of a sudden? She should keep her composure instead of harboring romantic feelings towards her much older adopted cousin!

After all, the Naberries have been expecting her to run for the future Princess of Theed and possibly the next Queen of Naboo.... or so she thought.

She has entered the Apprentice Legislature and the Legislative Youth Program of her own volition, not just because she wants to follow her heart and make a difference for other people, but also that is something all the female members of her family have done and it makes her feel even more confident to achieve her goal, as they offer her a very comprehensive, even demanding private education befitting someone aspiring to go into politics.

Yet, scientific and diplomatic courses aside, she cannot think of a reason why she has also been given lessons about the historical practices of courtship recently.

Is there something more? 

She bites her bottom lip and stares at him. 

Considering how stunning and mature he looks, he may have already got married or engaged. He doesn't have a ring that signals either status, though.

She knows that because she has secretly checked for a ring before he put on his dried gloves by the lake, just out of curiosity, well, also because her tutor has warned her against getting involved with someone that has already been taken. It would be scandalous!

"Let's go inside," the matriarch suggests. "Dinner is ready."

He nods and offers his arm to Rey, who willingly takes it as they begin to walk. 

Her grandparents share a knowing look with her parents as they follow. 

As the hosts and the guest enter the front door, with a small gesture from her mother, another ex-Princess of Theed, the people around them begin to chant: "Long live the emperor!"

"You are the new emperor?" As if being a royal prince is not impressive enough, he has to exceed her expectations like that?

Her heart races as she recalls the news about how the old supreme leader of the First Order has died and FO's previous commander, someone who always wears a helmet named Kylo Ren (who had played a major part in the destruction of New Republic by destroying its core, the Hosnian System with the Starkiller) has taken over and created the New Order Galactic Empire by bringing the remnants of the Old Imperial and New Republic forces together. The shift of power hasn't affected Naboo that much yet since it is an independent state, her tutor has told her. 

And the new empire is "democratic" enough to keep the Mid Rim the way they are for now, but there are bound to be major political changes in the future, a subject no doubt will be brought up in the coming annual meeting of the LYP hosted on Chandrila, the home world of Ben, if her assessment about his accent is correct. Rey is very good at linguistics.

There are many speculations about his real origin, of course. She just never thought the new emperor would actually be her cousin, someone so striking yet so gentle. And there are rumors about the emperor looking for a bride of blue blood. So the reason he suddenly appears in the wealthiest Elder family on Naboo means....

"I am your emperor," he tilts up her chin and coos. "And hopefully you will be my empress."

She gasps.

Everything suddenly clicks into place.

o0o

Ben has never believed in love at first sight until he meets her. And he is totally smitten.

They get along famously and Ben does not beat around the bush. He asks for her hand the day they meet under the watchful eyes of her folks and she bashfully nods. The engagement date is set almost immediately. The Naberries offer a very handsome dowry after making sure that Rey understands the ABC of the marriage.

She is such a precious little thing, almost ten years younger than him. So innocent and so sweet.

The age gap should not be a problem, his advisor has told him.

The problem is, due to years of childhood malnutrition and unknown traumas she had suffered on Jakku, she has yet to experience her menarche, which means she's of marriageable age, but her body has not signaled the possibility of fertility.

Yet.

They have the best doctors of course and everything checks out. So the best way is to let nature take its course.

So they wait as she continues her study and he takes care of the new empire with the help of the Naberrie resources.

Meanwhile, they enjoy the courtship, with BB-8 and BB-9E as their trusty chaperones.

The girl is simply exquisite. He can offer her everything yet she insists on maintaining a simple life and enjoys simple things. She wears flowers, never jewels in her hair. 

So he braids her long hair in a variety of intricate styles, employing techniques he learned from his mother's grooming routine.

Each style has its own meaning in Alderaan, he tells her as she giggles into the tax law documents she's been reading. The ones she wears most often bear the meaning of "beloved" and "betrothed".

"You stop my heart every time I see you," he flirts as he picks her up from her class, leading her into an amphibian yacht. They are going for a breezy cruise without getting both of them wet. And unlike BB-9E the military droid, BB-8, is not exactly water-poof since it was basically a desert model, though Rey has been looking into refurbishing that aspect. 

"Your heart structure would die," she titters matter-of-factly, recounting something from her biology lesson, as someone wears her heart on her sleeve. She is in a delicate green dress and jade shoes that he has gifted her. Her fingers keep twisting the end of her long braid.

"It seems to be quite alive." Ben presses her small palm onto his chest to feel his heartbeat. He has never felt more alive in her presence.

When they are not cruising the lake, they often take long walks in the garden and explore the green hills hand in hand.

Years of desert life makes her a true appreciator of nature. 

She tells him how she had collected dry dead [spinebarrels](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Spinebarrel) and [nightbloomers](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nightbloomer), two of the few things that could grow in desert, to decorate her old dwelling place, a fallen AT-AT, how she had kept thousands of tallies on the wall before she was adopted.

And now she's living in a house that owns a whole garden of [millaflower](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Millaflower)s, an especially aromatic flower and one of the more exotic and lucrative exports of Naboo. 

She always worries that all of this is just a dream because Ben somehow manages to bring her even more new flowers on every date. 

Their first kiss happens on a wild flower field, full of beautiful blue and yellow flower named [ryoo](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ryoo), which Ryoo Thule and her great-granddaughter, Ryoo Naberrie (the older sister of Rey's grandmother), were named after. Ben likes to think it's a blessing from their ancestors.

Her favorite is the [rominaria flower](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rominaria_flower), which smells like sweet powdered babies. She cannot get enough of smelling them and he cannot get enough of smelling her natural sweet scent, imagining a future where they have cute babies together.

The rominaria flowers are abundant in the [Royal Gardens of Naboo](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Gardens), where Ben shows Rey an official picture of Queen Amidala during the victory celebrations that followed the Trade Federation's demise. It is also the first and the only existing official picture the teenage queen and her future-husband were taken together. His grandfather, being five years younger than his grandmother, was merely a boy, but had already managed to help destroy the federation then. His grandparents would later get married secretly on Naboo.

In the picture, the queen was in [a white dress that came with a cape of silky petals](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Unidentified_pink_flower), imitating a species of huge, lovely flowers that grow near the Naberries' native village in the mountains.

Their petals move through shades of pink and yellow, and they bloom only once every eighty-eight years. The Naboo people think this secular event heralds a time of special celebration.

And that cape, it is decided, will be worn at their wedding, which will be as grandiose as it can be.

They frolic and snog on the beach. Ben doesn't even hate sand that much any more. Something even his grandfather would have approved.

The more time they spend together, the more fondly Ben thinks of her, and always wonders at her beauty.

Beauty turns men into beasts, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the last sentence seems foreboding or enticing, you may want to read my [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337) AU and you will have many ahh moments and a lot more whale jokes.  
> Why did the whale cross the road?  
> To go to the dark side.  
> I am obsessed with killer jokes.
> 
> The Naboo courtship is kind of like an elaborately fluffy version of my [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178) AU's last chapter, in which I concluded the courting in about three sentence, since the purpose was totally different.
> 
> All the plants described here really exist on Naboo, at least according to Wookiepeedia. Yeah, even the white dress and the cape, it's totally canon:  
> Anakin was 9 and Padme was 14 in this picture:  
> 
> 
> All my stories contain BOSS and Niney, I just can't get enough of them.


	3. The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Саша again. I hope this chapter will bring you lots of joy.
> 
> Oh boy, ruling the galaxy while courting your equally ambitious pretty little queenie cousin is HARD.

o0o

"My lord, could you please tell me the true reason you built the New Order Galactic Empire?"

Rey sometimes asks questions like a good student who is ready to take notes instead of flirt with her future husband. Being the ever-practical girl that she is, she probably is reviewing her political science homework while dating him, you know, why not kill two birds with one stone.

And Ben loves to be her teacher because he can show her the way of the BOSS, and sometimes, he just loves to flirt with her shamelessly.

"You do realize I am the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, aka Lord Darth Vader, right, my lady?"

"Of course."

"Very well. And why would any reputable villain or imperialistic superpower set their sights on anything less than galactic domination?"

"That is such an evil overlord cliche!"

Rey is not sure whether Ben is joking or not, but Ben is pretty sure if they look up cliche tropes in the dictionary, most will show his family album.

"Well, as evil plans go, galactic domination is ambitious, more logical and sometimes easier than wanton destruction of everything, don't you think?"

"Yeah, what's the fun of euthanizing the universe, anyway?"

"Exactly. I can't conquer the galaxy if it's destroyed," Ben knows Rey is being sarcastic, but he still thinks she is so adorable. "And then I would not have been able to meet you and marry you."

"Please don't use galactic conquest as the context of your wooing," Rey says. "Because I am not sure whose ego you are stroking."

"Or maybe just because I am a dick," Ben deadpans.  _That is in urgent need of some good old-fashioned stroking_  left unsaid.

"Ben!" Rey covers her face with her palms.

Ben looks at her the shining engagement ring on the fourth finger of her small left hand and smirks as a sense of satisfying proud possession emerges.

Now that they have engaged - she is officially his fiancée, they have been intimate enough to drop the formalities and use some not so censored language in each other's presence.

"Have you ever thought that sometimes galactic domination may actually be the path to a better future?" Ben adds.

"No offense," Rey chuckles. "But that sounds like something a dictator would put in the preface of his autobiography."

"I will keep that in mind when I begin writing one. Thanks." _Yeah, long journal entry tonight. And he will probably dedicate the autobiography to his pretty little wife/cousin/niece, that would totally look like an evil overlord’s level of deprivation. But of course, he will never write an autobiography based entirely in truth._

"But what if some people just want everything to go back to normal?" Rey asks, being the perfect righteous heroine that the evil overlord can't help but fixate on. 

"I am perfectly aware that my ambition will put me in direct conflict with others. There are bound to be different opinions and ideologies."

"Such as democratic and constitional monarchy systems."

"Says the lady who is aspiring to run for the Princess of Theed and then Queen of Naboo."

Naboo's system of government is both a monarchy and a democracy. The Princess of Theed means the elected mayor of its capital city, while the Monarch of Naboo is the elected king or queen of the Royal House of Naboo, the monarchy that governs the human denizens of the planet. The Naboo people often elect young girls from Naboo's princely families, believing they possess a form of pure, childlike wisdom that the adults lack.

"Unlike an authoritarian regime, our monarch is an elected office, with term limits," Rey answers. "You should know better than me."

"Of course I do."

Ben is very much aware of the fact that once elected queen, Amidala amended the constitution to limit the rule of elected monarchs to two terms, in light of Veruna's unpopular long rule. Though some on Naboo suggested amending the constitution to allow her to serve a third term, she stayed true to her belief that "popular rule is not democracy."

As much as he wants to point out that Amidala's bid for the queen might have been secretly backed by Palpatine, and later Queen Amidala's Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum in the Republic Senate helped boost Palpatine's rise to Supreme Chancellor and subsequent reign as the Galactic Emperor, a well-known dictator, he doesn't want to pop Rey's democratic bubble yet. 

_This is how liberty dies.... with thunderous applause._

Just then, Rey turns her head to look at the chrono, BB-8 is beeping behind her. And then Rey says, "Oh, no, I have to go. It's almost time for me to meet my AL workshop mentor before I leave for the LYP annual meeting."

"Well, keep up the good work, I'm so proud of you, my Apprentice Legislator."

Rey joined the Apprentice Legislature soon after she had arrived on Naboo and has recently become a full Apprentice Legislator, almost going down the same path as Amidala.

"Thank you, my lord. And you keep up the good work of dominating the galaxy."

"I will. Oh, I have a nice little surprise to show you the day before you leave Naboo."

"Wonderful! It’s a date then. I'm so looking forward to seeing you again," Rey gets up. "Good day, my lord."

"Me too, my lady."

She is in her room, so she is barefoot, a maid comes in and opens the door to her wardrobe, revealing shelves of dresses and shoes, most of them gifted by him. The maid helps her into a peachy coat.

"Wear the cherry blossom shoes," Ben can't help but suggests. "My lady."

"As you wish, my lord," Rey puts them on and gives him a little twirl.

Ben focuses on her feet, but unfortunately, the holo-chat feed is then cut.

Ben's smile stops as soon as he looks at all the documents on the other screen that need to be read. He signs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Turns out that ruling the galaxy isn't nearly as gratifying as Ben thought it would be — exactly what does one do with the galaxy once one has it, anyway?

And sadly, ideas to try for the galaxy can be limited, you either go for utopian or dystopian, not that there is no middle ground, the most difficult part is to get out of the chaotic grey area.

Being a minted galactic dominant, he has some specific perception of what is wrong with the galaxy and believes that a strong central authority with vision and strength of purpose can set it right. Sadly, not everyone adheres to this slightly twisted ideal. He is starting to think maybe naming his galactic empire "New Order" is not a very good idea since it is literally a big "NO" in the first place.

He is not so well-loved or respected to begin with, so there are so many compromises to make because there is no point making more enemies, and you can’t simply choke or stab anyone who has a different opinion. He may be a dictator, but he is not a homicidal psychopath, thank you very much.

Note to oneself, next time when you go for galactic domination, make sure you already have good publicity and are well-supported. But then again, he remembers Palpatine’s ugly wrinkly face and shudders. If that is what it takes to be a successful leader, then he should probably reconsider his career choice. He feels like he is ten years older in the short period that he has taken over the reins of the galaxy.

Ben finds that once he is ruling the galaxy, he literally has to be in charge of everyone, and that's like herding nerfs. Ten trillion nerfs, as a matter of fact. He actually has to run things, and makes sure it works, and that involves mountains of paperwork, in digital form. He sometimes doubts he will end up snapping or getting crushed under the workload of trying to dictate everything.

He checks his calendar quickly to ensure he has booked a facial and spa treatment before meeting Rey in person. Again, he is not vain, but he does not actually want to look like a [scruffy-looking nerf herder](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nerf_herder), like his mother used to call his father. He still manages to keep up his intense workout and maintain a healthy diet, but he is often so sleep-deprived and under great pressure that is definitely not good for his skin and hair.

He may be stuck-up, but he is not half-witted, so he will not build a overpowering sentient computer too smart for its own good, for all he knows, some might care deeply about droid rights, a trait which might lead to their eventual demise like L3-37.

In times like this, he would wonder that if he somehow gets a super power, a mysterious FORCE that can put everyone under a mass hypnosis to get rid of the evils of free will, then it'll be appreciably easier to rule...

But then again, it would be so dreadfully tedious that he will probably undo the whole thing just to have someone to talk to. No wonder that "illogical" world destruction has an appeal that competes with galactic domination.

So far, the best thing about galactic domination has been, hands down, that he gets to have the girl of his dreams and have her reciprocated his feelings, because he doubts he will not turn into a tyrannic dragon (not an old-fashioned creepy stalker, mind you) if he finds out she is faking her feelings. Unlike most villains, when he employs people as advisers, he will occasionally listen to their advice. And the royal adviser’s last candidate for his empress is actually the best he could ever dream of.

But boy, ruling the galaxy while courting his equally ambitious pretty little cousin is HARD.

Between her intensive preparation for the mayoral election and his ever-demanding job as the galactic emperor, they can only go on at most two vis-a-vis dates per month in Theed, mostly within the Naberrie property, the rest of the time, they make do with having highly encrypted holo-chats across the galaxy, but due to time differences and heavy workload, they cannot always be in sync with each other.

His mind keeps wandering back to what was Rey doing during the last holo-chat. [She has been lying on her stomach](https://fanart.tv/fanart/movies/9769/moviebackground/lolita-5889bde501425.jpg), elbows on the mattress, both of her small feet tilting upward, crossing and uncrossing, and her slim ankles flexing and extending, her adorable toes wiggling and pointing. They were so distracting that it was a wonder that he could hold a conversation about galactic domination for that long. But to be honest, he lets his dick do most of the talking. 

Enough of that already, he should work on improving his empire.

First step, upgrade the stormtroopers' helmets with clear plexiglass visors, not face-concealing ones.

And then, make sure all the stormtroopers are properly trained in basic marksmanship. Anyone who cannot learn to hit a man-sized target within 30 feet will be used for target practice. Hmm, too harsh, maybe? Okay, make it 25 feet.

Third, hire a talented fashion designer to create original and practical uniforms for his stormtroopers as opposed to some cheap knock-offs of the previous dictatorial regimes that were eventually defeated since he wants his troops to have a more positive mind-set.

The same goes for Ben’s wardrobe. He should probably start to dress in bright and cheery colors, and so throw his dissenters, or everyone for that matter, into confusion...

o0o

"What the flying fuc..."

Rey is astonished, to say the least, when she sees the gray light freighter arrives at the Naberries' hangar and who comes out.

Today is the date that Ben promised during their last holo-chat. When Ben walks down the boarding ramp with BB-9E, he is dressed in a casual off-white henley and a dashing vest, making him look like a very handsome smuggler instead of a dark prince who has never quite got over his emo phrase. He has got the first three buttons of the henley off, showing the metal necklace that hangs their engagement ring.

"Hello, little fish," he has that iconic smirk with one corner of his mouth tilts up. "Miss me?"

"So much!" Rey rushes over and jumps him, literally, since the spitfire wraps her legs around his waist, her heels dig into his thigh, but in such a delicious way that Ben almost moans in pleasure. He is the one who gifted her those high heels.

Then Rey grabs his head and shoulder and gives him a big kiss.

It's a good thing that Ben is almost twice as large as Rey. The impact will send anyone with a less substantial weight fall back and bang his head onto the hardened floor. And a concussion is not a very nice premise for a romantic date.

Ben deepens the kiss before they need to break for air, he pleasantly comments, "That was not very lady like."

"Says the gentleman who is groping my ass the whole time," Rey retorts and wiggles her butt to emphasize the point.

Ben cannot get the stupid smile off his face as he kneads one of her butt cheeks.

She squeals as he holds her higher and buries his face into the crook of her neck. "I miss you so much, too."

Rey smiles into his very wavy hair. He always smells nice, but today he smells especially amazing.

Next to them, BB-8 and BB-9E bump into each other, busy catching up in the cloud mode.

When Ben puts her down, Rey has a good look at the freighter. When Ben said he wanted to show her his nice little surprise, she honestly didn't know it would mean the size of a spaceship.

"Ever since you told me about Jakku's graveyard of ships, it gave me an idea to double-check the Western Reaches," Ben says proudly. "After having salvaged it from Jakku, I have my team of mechanics to work on it. The electrical overload is totally fixed. The coolant pump has been changed so there is no need to transfer auxiliary power to the second tank any more."

Ben prattles on about the unnecessary fuel pump and how to bypass the compressor, until he sees Rey's shocking face. "What?"

"I'm just not used to seeing you talk shop about mechanical works, that is usually my role."

"Well, it's hard not to, since I spent a lot of time in that ship when I was young," Ben answers. "Do you know what that is, little fish?"

"Let me see, a YT-1300 Corellian light freighter?"

"Correct. And it used to belong to my father," Ben adds. "Han Solo."

Rey widens her eyes, "You mean, this is the Millennium Falcon? This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?"

"12," Ben corrects her. "Not that the number is any more impressive. Nobody would do the Kessel Run unless they are fools or someone with a major tentacle fetish."

"What fetish?"

Bless her innocent little heart.

"Never mind. I never understand why my father kept retelling this stupid story until it became something of a legend when in fact it is just a piece of junk."

Rey tosses him a look and he shuts his mouth at once. She obviously doesn't take trash talk well, not even when it is used to describe someone else's space ship.

"Anyway, I have it nice and clean now." By that, he means having a team to scrub it down and sterilize it, at least three times, and then refurnishing it with something of much better quality. "Would you like a grand tour, my lady?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Rey is always up for the chance to see any new ships, or in this case, a vintage one.

Ben holds her hand and they walk up the ramp, followed closely by their personal droids.

After visiting the cockpit, in which Rey spots a pair of very nice gold dice hanging there, and then oohs and aahs about its hyperdrive and ignition, the couple wander to the main hold.

They end up playing the Dejarik, using two teams of holographic creatures to battle each other on a circular board. Ben wins the first round, but then Rey goes on a winning streak for three rounds.

"That was fun!" Rey fist pumps with him. It's been a long time since they both relax like this. 

Ben pulls her into his arms and asks suggestively. "Want to see the captain's quarters?" He has turned the crew quarters into one big living/sleeping area.

With a glint in her eyes, Rey nods shyly and follows him.

The moment Rey sees the spinebarrels and nightbloomers kept in the mini bio-dome on the nightstand, she freezes.

"When I sent people to retrieve the Falcon, they accidentally found these in the desert," Ben explains. And if he is being honest, those two events actually happened in the reverse order. The reason he sent people to Jakku was to bring these flowers, and that was the "surprise" he talked about. But then his people accidentally found the Falcon, and the rest is history. He downplays it because he doesn't want the moment to be too sentimental, though. "I know how you used to keep them in your AT-AT...."

He cannot continue because Rey has sealed his lips with hers.

The kiss doesn't last long as Ben can feel Rey is shaking and sobbing, her tears and snot coming down, inevitably wetting both of their faces.

"My squirting whale," he helps clean her face and makes her smile again.

Then Rey's stomach chooses this moment to bellow and Ben is never one to let his lady stay hungry.

"Let's go. We need to get changed before meeting the folks for dinner."

"Very well, my lord." Rey links fingers with his and leads him towards the entrance.

o0o

Their courtship and subsequent engagement is not publicized yet. Only the inner circle of his royal committee and people within the Naberrie household know about it. They keep it under wraps for good reasons.

Rey doesn't want her coming election campaign for the position of Theed's next mayor to be affected by who her future husband is, be it good or bad publicity. Well, considering his not so subtle galactic domination tendency, probably not so good, especially when he is nicknamed "murderous snake" in certain circles.

Coming from the House of Naberrie that has already produced three Princesses of Theed and two Queens of Naboo and many other high officials doesn't mean she will be a shoe-in. Sure, the Naberrie resources and connections help a lot, but people are often biased when it comes to filthy rich nobilities.

She will try her best to run for the position, that is the reason she is going to attend the Legislative Youth Program meeting, to gain first-hand experience working with local government affairs and galactic issues. Even if she loses the election on her first try, she can still learn a lot from this experience, not just politics, but logistics and public affairs, which will be very beneficial for her next bid, and then possibly the future Queen of Naboo.

And more importantly, they don't want the announcement about the engagement to attract swarms of paparazzi or worse, assassinators. In every corner of the galaxy, lurk some rebel forces and anti-imperialists, not to mention the families and friends of the Hosnian victims - killed by the Starkiller - that are holding a grudge against the evil First Order. Some of them will not hesitate to sacrifice themselves for the "greater good", as they call it, but Ben simply doesn't want to start more wars and add more unnecessary casualty. And he of course will not let any harm come to Rey.

Ben always travels incognito, he takes a different space ship every time he goes to Naboo, sometimes in cargo shuttles or even opts for unnecessary layovers in case his visits are too noticeable to become a pattern. For all the outsiders, the helmet-wearing Emperor of the New Order Galactic Empire has never even set foot on Naboo.

Nonetheless, the security details in and around the Naberrie property have been doubled. Every staff member is vetted at least thrice, be they old or new, and has to sign a non-disclosure agreement.

Even with BB-8 and BB-9E as their chaperones, Ben knows the Naberries have eyes everywhere so he has to be on his good behavior, to be the responsible adult of the relationship. And to be honest, it is just creepy knowing that her grandparents and parents are probably watching the young couple snog on the beach or in the lake.

They do make out as much as they can, just like any new couples in love, but the petting is not that heavy yet, Ben, being the perfect gentleman that he is, always lets Rey be the one to initiate any intimate move, and he has not even touched anywhere underneath her dress since Rey has not had any experience and is still not very confident about her own body. He understand her hesitance since she still hasn't had her first period.

The fact keeps hanging over their heads heavily. That is the third reason they haven’t publicized the engagement yet.

Ben thinks Rey still has serious abandonment issues and she constantly worries that if she turns out to be infertile, the engagement might be called off and Ben might leave her for another fertile woman, even though Ben has reassured her multiple times that everything about her is perfect and that children should not be an issue. They even had a long talk about the ABC of the marriage. His jokes about Poor Desert Children Syndrome™ and little edge lords aiming for galactic domination do not work very well, unfortunately.

So for now Rey tells him that she wants to focus on her study and future campaign. If the worst comes to the worst, even if the engagement is called off secretly, she will survive without facing public humility on a galactic level and devote herself to the welfare of the Naboo people, whether be the Princess of Theed or Queen of Naboo, something to repay the Naberries who might be her last hope.

She is super stressed, and when swimming in the lake can not make her relax, she takes up some martial art class to vent. She is getting tanner and her limbs are more toned, and Ben thinks she is getting more and more attractive by the day.

Ben understands that sense of insecurity which had haunted him throughout his childhood. If anything, her determination and independence makes him love her even more.

But for a man with a healthy libido, Ben is beginning to suspect his balls might be bluer than those of [Admiral Thrawn](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mitth%27raw%27nuruodo)’s.

o0o

To Rey, any fruit is a special treat. Naboo is famous for its shuura fruit, Rey and Amidala’s favorite, which is yellow and cream colored, with a juicy, sweet taste. Shuura fruit flavour syrup is used as a flavouring for many Theed dishes. 

As always, the moment Rey puts the over-syruped salad into her mouth, she lets out a moan that is almost indecent. What makes matters worse, she starts to lick her fork in a not so befitting manner. And[ the V-neck gown ](https://celebrityhive.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Daisy-Ridley-Elle-UK-photoshoot-2017-04.jpg)she has changed for dinner is giving him some very salacious idea.

Ben feels a little bit dizzy, since most of his blood has rushed south. But the other family members by the dinner table somehow keep his head - the one between his ears - leveled.

As the matriarch of the family, Grandma Pooja and her husband sit at each end of the long table, while Ben and Rey are sitting directly opposite each other, next to her parents respectively. And none of them seems to notice that Rey's table etiquette is somewhat lacking? Or is it all in his head? At least she is not combing her hair with a fork.

"So, how is your schedule for the trip to LYP's annual meeting tomorrow, my lady?" Ben asks, trying to get the fork out of Rey’s mouth, and thereby stop himself from imagining what it is like to be inside her....

"Tight," Rey answers with a lickerish grin and Ben's heart skips a beat. "The schedule is tight. My luggage is packed and we are ready to go to Hanna City early tomorrow morning, my lord."

The Program's annual meeting is hosted in and around Chandrila's capital. It's a month-long retreat and the young members are going to do some mock Senate trials. They have agreed that Rey will stay in Princess Leia's mansion there instead of a luxury hotel. The Organas and the Naberries are known allies, so it won't seem too odd for her to be there. And the security details have been deployed there already.

Ben had wanted to send a fleet to escort Rey there, but then again, an ostentatious imperial fleet might give her some unwanted attention. So he decided against the idea.

The Naberries of course can dispatch one of their ships and they decide to send her there with some maids, even though Ben has reassured them that the Organa House can have everything covered. But they insist that her maids will get her some personal touch, whatever that is.

As they dine and talk, Ben suddenly feels something soft and warm is rubbing against his shin, and that thing keeps moving upward, until it wiggles onto his lap. The touch is too sensual to be mistaken for a droid's, or a housepet’s.

If he is not mistaken, that "thing" is one of Rey's bare feet, because when Ben looks up with a start, the young girl gives him a naughty wink.

Being an only child, Ben never had a chance to play footsie in his childhood, and he always thought this game was too childish.

Yet at present, he feels his heart is at his throat and his dick is tenting his crotch. There is nothing naive about the foot play under the table, at least to him. He keeps remembering the first time they met by the lake, how he squatted down and helped her into her green shoes, and how he marveled at her elegant arch and petite toes and the three tattooed stars.

He is aroused yet nervous, they are sitting right next to her grandparents and parents, for fuck's sake.

Ben discretely presses his palm onto the small arch of Rey's foot to stop her from moving, and tosses her a warning look.

Rey shrugs and eats more salad, letting out those little enticing moans of hers, which turns Ben's ears redder. It's a good thing they are covered by his hair. It's taking every ounce of his will not to trace the veins near her ankle or tickle her instep.

Grandma Pooja suddenly comments that Ben should eat more, so he has to move his hand back up to cut the meat that he has barely touched.

Then Rey starts to nudge her foot closer towards his erection, intentionally, he nearly chokes on his food. Now, it's definitely not a child's game for Rey, either.

Taking a deep breath, he puts down his fork and knife, pretends to drink a glass of wine and moves the other hand back down, grabbing her foot and holding it still.

Rey, however, squirms her delicate toes against his wrist, and suddenly says, "Today his lordship arrived here in the Millennium Falcon."

All the heads turn towards Ben, he coughs and says, "Yes, it used to belong to my father." He doesn't need to elaborate that Han Solo used it to smuggle things or destroy TIE fighters.

"It is a YT-1300 Corellian light freighter, and his lordship flew here alone," Rey says as Ben tries to get a hold of her very flexible toes.

"With the help of Niney who is a very capable co-pilot," Ben adds. BB-9E beeps proudly from around the corner where it has been talking with BB-8 again. The droids are almost joined at the heads, since they have no hips to speak of.

Rey suddenly presses her sole against his embarrassingly bulging crotch. "I heard its crew used to be.... bigger."

As the titillating thing keeps plodding against Ben’s head, not the one between his ears, mind you, he turns and faces her grandma. "Why don't I escort Rey to Hanna City in the Falcon? Since I'm also going to Chandrila...." No, he is not. But half a million things on his agenda can wait. The rational part of him knows he is letting his dick do the talking again, but he doesn’t care. 

If they go to Hanna City together, without the supervision of the Naberries, they can stay in the safety and privacy of his father's ship where they will be able to get to know each other more intimately.... even for just a short time. _What an arousing idea,_ his dick screams.

Her parents and grandparents look at him in mild surprise. This has never been discussed before. But they are too well-bred to show annoyance even when it means it will fuck up their month-long arrangement at the last minute.

"But with your permission, of course," Ben looks at them solemnly, it's only polite to do so. He doubts the Naberries will say no, he is her fiancé AND the emperor of the galaxy after all.

"That sounds like a very good idea, my lord," Rey's mother echos his thought. Her mother is actually his second cousin and sometimes he still cannot get that fact over his head. Rey is still a minor in the house and many of her decisions are limited. "The servants and the luggage will still go there as scheduled. They just travel separately. A decoy plan."

"One that Amidala and I used to do. We shall dress one of the maids in Rey's clothes." Even her grandmother concurs. "The fewer people know about it, the better it will work. It is actually a superb security strategy. Good call, my lord." 

So it is soon settled that Ben and Rey will travel to Hanna City together in the Falcon while the decoy team travels in the Naberrie ship.

The rest of the family members nod and hum their praises and appreciation. They even raise their glasses in a toast to Ben.

Ben has to hand it to the Naberrie women, their minds obviously work much quicker than his dick, seeing how they have turned his reckless dick move into a careful security measure and even made it sound like he is the smartest person in the room.

Rey smiles and moves her foot back, much to Ben's dismay. He has thought maybe the two could continue to play the game.

But then he realizes that the little minx has manipulated the whole trip with one single foot.

A true Naberrie, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey may not know tentacle fetish, but she sure has some ideas about Ben’s foot fetish. There is a [WikiFeet page dedicated to Daisy Ridley’s feet with a five-star rating.](https://www.wikifeet.com/Daisy_Ridley) Foot fetish is often caused by castration anxiety in childhood, and according to Freud, those men often have Oedipus complex, very Hamlet for an Ophelia-inspired AU, don't you think?  
> 
> 
> I swear I didn't intend to write a slow burn when I began this fic. But 11K words in, and Ben Solo hasn't even gone beyond second base. LOL. 
> 
> I use the Evil Overlord list in this chapter, which is originally the idea for [Sugar Daddy Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105), but Nerdy/Geeky Ben is too engrossed in Cybersex with Camgirl!Rey there to take over the world, so I think, well, why not let the RENperor in this space opera go for it. 
> 
> Ben giving Rey spinebarrels and nightbloomers is a very important plot point in my "[Beauty and the Beast"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337) AU, in which they symbolize Rey’s virginity and the loss of it. 
> 
> If you are interested in foot play, or foot fetish, you may want to read my "[Not Bad At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351400)" and "[Two Sittings for One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129025)", yeah, I’m all about varieties.
> 
> For someone born in a socialist state, I have some very interesting ideas about democracy and liberty.
> 
> I know some people feel underage sex skeevy but some view it as a certain kink, so I tag it just in case. Rest assured that all the sex acts in this story are consensual.
> 
> I intentionally do NOT specify how old Rey is and the only clear clue I give is that Ben is 10 years older than Rey and she is of marriageable age (but remember this is a pseudo-medieval Romance and they tend to marry really young). I plant a lot of hints about how Rey is going down the same path as a queen in training like Padme, and a teen girl is more likely to be elected Queen of Naboo. Girls experience menarche at different ages, of course. You can make up your own idea about Rey's age and I try my best to describe Ben as a perfect gentleman instead of a creepy pedo, no, that's not the vibe I'm going for this story, but if that is your jam, this Christmas, I wrote a modern creepy dark underage rape fantasy [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973).


	4. The Hump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Саша again, I hope this chapter will bring you lots of giggles.
> 
> Basically, this chapter is full of fluff, kink negotiation and smut. Read the tags before you go on.
> 
> [Edited on 2019.6.29]

o0o

"Oh my stars. It is so big, like, really big."

"Your vocabulary is seriously lacking, little fish."

"Okay, what about august and princely, my lord."

"Much better."

"What a leviathan!"

"You sound like you have never seen one before."

"I've read the books and watched some holo-vids, I know the average size of a male, but I've never thought the real thing would be so.... majestic, my lord."

"I know, you do have a way with words."

"Look at the head. What a distinctive shape!"

"Yes, it's very blunt."

"And the skin, I thought it would be smooth all over, but the back is a little ridgy?!"

"Not everything is perfect and sleek."

"I think it's ridgy-didge! Oh, is that the blowhole?"

"That is one way to put it."

"Is it always skewed to the left side?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I read that the sperm.... oh, oh, oh, is it.... is it what I think is going to happen?"

"Yes, squirting whale."

"Wow, just wow! This is amazing!"

Sitting inside the cockpit of the Falcon that is hovering over the blue ocean, Rey's eyes are fixed on the squirting [sperm whale](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sperm_whale) below.

The sperm whale's unique body is unlikely to be confused with any other species. Its distinctive shape comes from its very large, block-shaped head, which can be one-quarter to one-third of the animal's length. The S-shaped blowhole is located very close to the front of the head and shifted to the whale's left. This gives rise to a distinctive bushy, forward-angled spray.

Ben looks at Rey's mesmerized face and grins. He has made the right decision to take a detour to [Planet Gaia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth) for a whale-watching trip before they go to Chandrila.

Turns out his little fiancée, who thinks [orcas](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killer_whale) are cute babies and [narwhales](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narwhal) unicorns, is entirely too enthusiastic about those hairless cetaceans, just like him.

"This is the best date so far!" Rey gushes.

She never thought Ben would take what they had talked about during their first encounter seriously and actually took her to go whale-watching in a planet that is far far away.

"Wait until you see the [pink dolphins](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_river_dolphin), little fish," Ben grins.

"What? I thought they don’t exist in this part of the ocean."

"That is why I am going to activate the hyperdrive to the Amazon Basin. Sit tight. We are humping back to their natural habitat," Ben explains.

Rey loves his whale jokes.

Turns out Rey is even crazier about the group of pink dolphins that they manage to locate. 

"Awwww! They are so adorable! I wish I could touch them."

"Little fish, I think it's better for you to keep a distance...."

"Pretty please, my lord?"

If Rey thinks her puppy eyes can get away with anything.... they are working.

"Okay, Niney, a hand please," Ben orders.

"Why do you call Niney?"

"If you think I will let you touch them without so much as some sort of protection, you are seriously mistaken."

"But they look so harmless."

"It's not just the dolphins. Niney is going to give us a quick vaccination against any possible diseases or parasites in the water here."

"Okay. That's very considerate, my lord."

"And BB-8 and BB-9E are going to analyze and then release some frequencies that will make them mistake us as their friends, but not so much that they will see us as potential mates. I don't want any unwanted courtships happen during this trip."

"What if I decide to elope with one of the pink dolphins?" Rey jokes. "Look how charming they are!"

"And give up your dreams, your career and me?" Ben pretends to lament, "How am I supposed to explain it to your folks, and my mother?"

Ben decides not to say the part where she would leave him so heartbroken that he might euthanize the universe with the starkiller. And the grimmest part is that the moment he makes a threat, Rey would think it is just a joke, instead of realizing that he is totally capable of doing something like that.

He is a monster, a beast that is way scarier than killer whales or whale sharks.

And he hope he won't really resort to that one day.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding," Rey laughs cheerfully. "You are not getting rid of me that easy." 

"Good to know, because I don't intend to let you go anytime soon," Ben kisses her hand, letting out a sigh of relief.

After all the preparation, Ben parks the Falcon right along the river and lets down the ramp. 

Rey jumps into the water eagerly like the little mermaid that she is, Ben shakes his head with a chuckle and follows her with a big splash.

The droids stay on board to to release the frequencies to draw the dolphins in.

They end up not just touching, but playing with the pink dolphins.

Ben lets Rey stands on his shoulders as they try to compete with the dolphins about who can jump higher from the water.

The dolphins win, of course. They are dolphins, for fuck's sake.

And despite its round shape, BB-9E won't join in, even though it is a water-proof military model, because it doesn't want to be the ball that is being played by the dolphins, unlike BB-8, who is game for everything, especially after it has been water-proofed by Rey. 

Rey feels like she is living in a dreamy bubble and the fluffiness of the whole trip is almost suffocating in a good way to Ben's usually monstrous mind.

Ben is not ashamed to admit that he loves to spoil Rey rotten and ruin her for any other men, or any species, for that matter.

After they are too tired to play, they sit side by side on the shore with their legs dangling above the water. Occasionally, Rey will bump her foot against his shin and point at some of the dolphins, it makes Ben's heart flutter.

"Why is that big dolphin carrying branches in its mouth?" Rey suddenly observes. "And why is it nibbling the small one's fin now. Why doesn't it fight back?"

"Why do you think I bring you flowers and gifts every time we date, and what do you think I am doing right now?" Ben answers as he nips at the tip of Rey's ear, which turns red immediately.

"Oh! He is courting her," Rey realizes all of a sudden. "And she is receptive."

"Or he would act much more aggressively," Ben notes the scars and abrasions in the dorsal and caudal, common injuries for a sexually active male.

"Are they going to mate?"

Ben nods and decides to leave out the part where a high frequency of copulations in a couple will then occur.

"Looks like we are not so different, huh," Rey turns back and kisses Ben's cheek.

"Not exactly, they only have three mating positions," Ben deadpans. "While humanoids can be rather creative...."

Rey squees and pushes him into the water, and then she jumps into the water too as Ben catches her in his arms.

They kiss until they are bumped by the rest of the dolphins.

Rey ends up riding one of them for a few seconds as Ben looks on with panic and then adoration.

He catches her when she falls, of course. And this time, they kiss until they need to break for air.

o0o

They are back on the Falcon, BB-8 and BB-9E are piloting their way to Hanna City, setting the course back on track this time. 

Rey, who has already showered and changed into a silvery nightgown with layers of translucent fabric, is sitting on the main hold's sofa, reading her datapad while playing with the end of her freshly washed hair.

Ben gets out of the shower in comfortable sweats and luscious hair. He has managed to instal a new shower on board with ridiculously complicated skin and hair care functions, which he argues is necessary for space travel, on a freighter.

"What is it with your hair? You don't have any split ends again, do you?" Ben sits down gingerly next to her and asks, looking faintly panicked.

"Of course I don't. Not with your 12-step haircare routine and hot oil treatment," Rey puts away her datapad and flings her half blow-dried hair against his arm.

"Good," Ben gathers her hair with a comb and begins to french braid it.

Rey, already getting accustomed to his haircare, enjoys the hypnotic repetitive movements.

"How do you like the whale trip?" he asks as he finishes binding the end of the braid with an elastic string. It will create some nice wavy hair tomorrow.

"The whale trip is wonderful! I will never forget it. Thank you so much, my lord," Rey turns to face him sincerely.

"We had a whale of a good time. And I'm looking forward to creating more beautiful memories with you, my lady," Ben smiles, he is already planning their future trip to Canto Bight and what kind of shoes Rey should wear for different occasions.

"When you proposed that we took off not long after dinner last night instead of set out early next morning like the decoy team," Rey says, nudging her toes against the side of his shin, "I thought you were going to...." 

"What did you think I was going to do?" Ben asks as he pulls her feet onto his lap, her dress covers her knees. She is wearing a pair of very shiny fish-mouth stilettos (gifted by him, of course) that are really distracting. The heels dig into his thigh in a very delectable way.

 "Elope with me?" Rey says after some hesitation.

"Am I a dolphin?" Ben looks up with a start. "I don't know I am so smooth and so charming."

"Yes, you are, Prince Charming Dolphin." Rey decides that the word dolphin really suits him.

"And yet you said yes the moment I made that proposal," Ben says. "You really want to elope with someone smooth and charming that bad, huh?"

"Well, I would not really mind much though, especially when it involves a princely title."

"Too bad, I have only got an imperial title."

"Yeah, too bad," Rey answers sarcastically.

"And why would I do that when I already have all the blessings I need from our family?" 

Before Ben made that proposal, he had talked to her folks first after dinner privately. He is not a idiot. The second change of the plan might cause more security concerns. And he had been warned by her adopted father and grandfather, to put it politely, if he ever lets any harm come to Rey, expect his balls to be exploded in two different systems.

The Naberrie women are good with plans, but the Naberrie men are good with threats, it seems.

"I thought, maybe you don't want to keep waiting for me to...." Rey stutters. She hates using euphemism. "Flower?"

The period problem that she frets about on a monthly basis. The real problem is that it doesn't come monthly, or yet.

"We have already talked about the ABC of this marriage, little fish, I am willing to wait until you are ready," Ben says, "Or, if you really can't wait, I will marry you right now. Niney can print a certificate and BB-8 can act as a witness. For you, I can totally face the risk of being ripped a new one by my mother or your grandmother....."

Rey stops him. "No, I like the way you are now."

"Glad to know that. And I like the way you are now."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rey asks. "We have several hours to kill before we reach Chandrila."

"Well, I only have half a million things on my agenda to deal with, but galactic domination can wait," Ben traces the three tattooed stars on her left foot. "What do you suggest?"

Rey tentatively inches one skinny heel closer towards Ben's crotch. "Maybe we can continue to play footsie?"

Ben holds her feet still at once, recalling what happened under the dinner table the night before. The little minx had manipulated the whole trip with one foot, so he upped the game by advancing the trip for a whale-watching detour. He is not sure Rey is really ready yet. 

He has wanted to have this conversation with her for a while now.

"Listen very carefully, my little fish," Ben says, "I need you to understand one thing, I'm in a very particular position where I don't always appreciate people using under-the-table tricks to gain favor, sexually or politically, from me." 

Ben has wanted to add "but for you, I can always make an exception" but this is time for her lesson, not time for his wooing.

Rey's stomach sinks a little bit, not used to Ben being so stern suddenly. Sometimes she forgets that her future husband is actually the emperor of the galaxy, not an easy-going pilot or a smuggler. He is literally the biggest whale out there.

She bites her lip as she says. "I'm deeply sorry that I toed the line last night, my lord, please forgive me."

It is rare to hear the girl apologize, Ben's heart has softened already.

"You are forgiven, my little fish. I have used my fair share of special persuasion, and I understand a little soft-soaping and arm-twisting goes a long way," Ben says. "Some of them are necessary, but I am not proud of all of them."

Rey looks up, her brain works fast, can the footsies be categorized into the "soft-soaping"? And deep down, she is afraid to know, or in self-denial, that her husband has gained the sources of the empire through the "arm-twisting" part. 

The tension is suddenly so thick that Ben decides to break it at once.

"So let me ask you again, do you really want to play footsie with me, or do you want anything else from me?"

"I... " Rey stutters, and then she decides to say the one thing that she has known for a while now. "I want you, and I think you want me, too, sexually. And I want to explore certain aspects of that with you, event though I don't have much experience, and that aspect is not exactly a daily topic, some may even deem it taboo, and I think you are a little ashamed of it. But I have read about it and I think it's fine and I want to try it too. And it will be easier if I am the one to take action first."

Ben is stumped for words. The honesty is a bit too much, for a girl of her age and experience. But what Ben doesn't know is that she actually leaves out the part about the psychological aspect of the kink and why he often includes his mother in their conversation.

"That aspect that you are talking about...."

"My lord, I would have to be blind not to notice this," Rey wiggles her heels against his lap. "Not every gentleman will help a lady into her shoes the first time they meet, and certainly not gift a lady more shoes than dresses during the courtship, and even more so after they are engaged. Not to mention you always ask me to wear specific shoes by the end of our holo-chats. And right now you can barely tear your eyes away from my feet."

Okay, so she actually knows his foot fetish and shoe kink. Ben has not exactly been as subtle as he thinks. Rey's wardrobe contains way more shoes than dresses. Clever girl. He lets out a breath that he doesn't know he has been holding. If being a couple means you have to be candid about your kinks.... He decides to go for it. 

"So if I want to lick and kiss your foot or even suck your toes?" Ben asks. He know some people abhor the idea of anything to do with foot stuff, even more than dictatorship. It is not the deal breaker of the marriage, of course, but Ben is not sure about if she thinks that way.

"As long as my feet are clean, my lord."

To be honest, Ben will not mind even if she has dirty smelly feet. But since Rey has set her limit, he decides not to ask for her used stockings or lingerie yet.

Her scavenger past (or as Ben jokingly calls it, her Poor Desert Children Syndrome™) has made it very easy for her to receive gifts but extremely hard for her to give up any of her stuff, old or new.

It is a good thing she is actually now rich and living in a big mansion, Ben is aware of the fact that she is some kind of hoarder. The way she collects and preserves all the flowers Ben sends her is endearing, but not so much when Ben finds out the Naberries have offered her a hangar to place her old AT-AT (yes, the one with thousands of tallies and dead flowers, a rusty helmet and even some rag doll) and other old spare parts that she brought from Jakku.

And, before they return from the whale trip, Rey may have picked a dozen seashells and pebbles along the shore. He nods and Rey smiles.

"And if I want you to give me a foot job," Ben says and then elaborates. "Use your feet to stimulate my genitals.... with my pants off?" Because "playing footsie" so far denotes the meaning of doing it through the pants, and Rey has never seen his manhood. He just wants to make everything clear.

"It's okay, my lord. I want to try it too."

"What if I want you to use your toes to take my cock out of my pants?"

Rey thinks for a second. "I will certainly try my best, my lord."

Ben is so delighted, but he still has one question, "When can we start, my lady?"

Rey smiles, "Right now, my lord."

"Well, aren't those stars fascinating?" Ben says, bending down to kiss from the largest inked star to the smallest one, something he has always wanted to do, punctuated by: "My. Star. Fish."

Rey titters at that. The way he kisses her tattoos is oddly endearing.

She doesn't exactly know why those stars have been tattooed on her left foot and what they mean. They have always been there as long as she can remember.

"May I take off your shoes?"

"Of course you can, my lord."

Ben unbuckles her shoes and puts them on the floor gently, all the while keeping her feet on his lap.

Her titter stops the moment he starts to lick her toes tenderly and sensually. It sends something tingling to her privates. Rey doesn't have foot fetish herself, per se, but a girl can never have too many beautiful shoes, and she can begin to see the appeal of her feet being appreciated by someone who really enjoys it.

"My lord."

He stops, sits up and looks at her, as if seeking permission, so she nods and raises her left foot to his chin, the hem of her dress slides down to her mid-thigh, showing her inner thighs and the vague outline of her underwear, which makes Ben's eyes widen and his dick stands to attention.

They have a nonspoken no-touch-under-Rey's-clothes rule ever since they have begun the courtship. Ben's hands have never reached for any skin that is covered by her clothes without her permission. And he always lets Rey be the one to initiate any bold intimate move. It is always her body, her decision.

Rey starts to press Ben's hardening crotch with the ball of her right foot, encouraging him. The decisive move prompts him to resume licking her toes while caressing her smooth calf and thigh.

He is soon losing in the sensations as he feels Rey uses her very flexible toes to tug down the elastic waistband of his sweatpants and slowly peels it back, revealing his cock. He's gone commando after the shower and he is glad of his decision.

A snicker brings Ben's attention to the present. He looks at Rey in puzzlement. That's not the reaction that he has hoped for when she sees his cock for the first time.

"What?"

"Remember earlier what I said about the sperm whale?"

"What about that?"

Rey is eyeing his fully erected dick that is inclining towards the left side above the waistband. 

"Is it always skewed to the left side?" she repeats the question that she asked earlier.

"I'm afraid so."

"Now that I think about it, it was full of double entendres and you must have been holding your laughter so hard."

"It was hard to keep my sides from splitting the whole time," Ben says. "You were so wonderfully ignorant!"

"Not any more."

"I would not mind a repeat performance though," Ben smiles. "Because a man’s ego and his dick can always use some stroking."

"Oh my stars. It is so big, like, really big," Rey obliges and repeats immediately. Smart girl.

"Your vocabulary is seriously lacking, little fish."

"Okay, what about august and princely, my lord." 

"Much better."

Ben is enjoying this much more than he cares to admit. Getting a foot job while bantering with the love of his life? He thinks he is in heaven now.

"What a leviathan!" Rey presses her right foot against the whole length and gasps. The thing is actually longer than her foot!? She tries to clench the cock between her toes, but finds it too thick to fit between them.

"You sound like you have never seen one before."

"I've read the books and watched some holo-vids, I know the average size of a male, but I've never thought the real thing would be so.... majestic, my lord."

"I know, you do have a way with words."

She begins to nudge against the bulbous head of his cock with her wiggling right toe, "Look at the head. What a distinctive shape!"

"Yes, it's very blunt."

Rey runs the bottom of her foot along the whole shaft and continues, "And the skin, I thought it would be smooth all over, but the back is a little ridgy?!"

"Not everything is perfect and sleek."

"I think it's ridgy-didge! Oh, is that the blowhole?" Her toes nudges against the tiny slit that is oozing clear precum.

"That is one way to put it."

Rey caresses his shaft up and down with the ball of her foot, bringing the liquid down to moisten it so as to move more smoothly.

Ben begins to kiss and suck her left toes and closes his eyes. Again, this is something he has wanted to do for a while now. He really enjoys the feeling of having those petite digits in his mouth for the first time, and it is so liberating to do it with someone who understand his unusual "taste".

They work in tandem, in a way, moving the toes backward and forward at the same rhythm.

"My lord," Rey pants and he opens his eye and his nostrils flare. 

Rey is lying on the sofa with her head on the soft armrest. She has bent her knees and widened her legs. Her hands have lifted the front of her dress up and pool it around her stomach, showing her white lace panties with a small but unmistakable wet patch in the middle of her core.

_"I've never met a lady who gets wet for me so readily."_

He had said that the first time he met her in the lake, but the truth is, she is the only one he gets to witness that wetness in real life for the first time.

"Yes, my lady?" Ben lets go of her foot, not sure about how far this would go in the face of a wet dream coming true.

"I might also need a little attention down here," Rey says kittenishly. "Would you mind giving me a hand?"

_Oh. OH. OHH._

To be honest, Ben would give her his hand, both of his hands, all his limbs, and everything of his, without her offering herself to him like such an enticing flora.

Taking a deep breath, he caresses her left knee and asks instead, "Are you sure?"

Rey rolls her eyes and grabs his right hand towards her inner thigh. "Yes, my lord."

"At your service, my lady." Swallowing hard, Ben starts to trace the lacy edge of her panties and gradually moves downward towards the beautiful gusset. If Rey doesn't take her underwear off, he will not put his fingers anywhere under her panties.

His fingertips barely touch the softest part of Rey when she moans and grips his erection with both of her feet. "Harder, please, my lord."

So he obliges and presses his fingers just a little bit harder on her flimsily-covered folds. It gives easily, so delicate....

"Higher, please, my lord," Rey orders again, her soles rub against his balls. It's his turn to moan.

So he moves his fingers slightly upward and presses down, and Rey mewls like a kitten as he finds her clitoral hood through the fabric.

"Yes, right there!" Rey tilts her hips upward to meet his fingers and nudges against his scrotum with her heels encouragingly. 

Ben focuses on her tiny clit as he feels it slowly engorges, her dripping pussy turns the gusset of her panties wetter and translucent. The creases of her folds really look like a flower. He can smell the sweet musk of her arousal. This is way better than any VR experiences.

A slightly rough pinch on her clit makes her feet clench his dick like a vice. Wrong move. He lets go immediately.

He grits his teeth, touches her ankles with his left hand and shows her what he wants, "Little fish, would you please move your feet up and down along my shaft like this?"

Rey bites her lip and nods. She starts to move her feet according to Ben's guidance, at the same time, she guides Ben's right hand as his fingers begin to explore different patterns to stimulate her sensitive flesh against the wet lacy fabric.

Soon they find the paces and intensity that suit both of them.

Ben comes first, semen shooting across his chest and the crotch of his sweatpants, the bottom of Rey's feet are also dampened by his precum, white pearly liquid fills in between her toes. The buildup is much longer for him, if one counts his blue ball period since the night before and all the frolicking in the water.

He licks her feet clean while teasing her clit with his fingers in harder and quicker movements through the fabric. 

"Deeper, please," Rey begs. "My lord."

Ben bites back a groan. He could have easily moved the wet panties to the side and go to town, but he would never do that, not with Rey's small hand is holding his right wrist tightly as if her life is hanging on it.

Through the panties, he tentatively thrusts his fingers against her crotch deeper, but the fabric won't stretch that much without putting pressure all over her clit and vulva and it is a tight fit and unbelievably hot. He wiggles and strokes two fingertips against her u-spot, the area of skin just above her urethral opening and to the sides of it, a little trick he read about from some erotica.

Rey squirms hard, "Oh, oh, oh, is it.... is it what I think is going to happen?"

"Yes, squirting whale." Ben nudges harder while pressing his other hand on her clothed mons to intensify the sensation, he can feels her muscles flutter and spasm, as if trying to suck his finger inside.

It is the sweetest of torments, pleasure at its sharpest, most consuming. And then she reaches climax with a gush. 

"Wow, just wow! This is amazing!"

They are both panting hard, catching their breath. The air is thick with sex and wonderment.

Rey is amazed as her fingers feel about her panties and the liquid that pools around her hips.

"So this is what a real orgasm is like?" she asks in wonder.

Ben is actually shocked. He knows she is a little virgin, but he knows she has read a lot and likes to experiment new things. "You have never had one before? Not even.... when you touch yourself down there?"

Rey looks at him coyly and shakes her head. "I have never.... I have tried humping a pillow, though, at night, desperate to sleep, but it is not the same. Your hand is ten times, no, one hundred times better."

He has just fingered her virgin territory and gave his little fish her first true orgasm, the thought almost brings him tears of joy, if not for the fact that he has just come less than five minutes ago, he would have popped another erection.

He wants to be her first of everything.

Her cheeks are all pink with a sheen of sweat. Ben wants to lick her sweat off her face, but he has to lick his fingers, which have been soaked by Rey's essence to the point of pruney. But most of all, he wanted to lick her drenched panties and pussy, desperately. He wants to give her another orgasm.

He kisses along her inner thighs tenderly, slowly moving down to the crease of her apex. 

When his head is right above her crotch, Rey cards her fingers through his hair and speaks up, "I read that the sperm...."

"What?" Ben wonders if she is still playing the game of repeating the same sentence.

Rey finishes her sentence and looks at his plump lips shyly. "Remember what you said about protection?"

_"If you think I will let you touch them without so much as some sort of protection, you are seriously mistaken."_

Considering he has just licked and sucked the hell out of Rey's toes, he can understand her hesitation. Not everyone is into foot stuff, his mind reminds him. Rey only asked for his hand, not his mouth.

But then he realizes something more rational. 

With his semen still on his lips and tongue, it is probably not a good idea to put his mouth on her pussy right now. Even with a flimsy soaked-through fabric and her mysteriously dysfunctional womb, they can't exactly risk anything. Not now. The doctors haven't prescribed her any contraception since they have decided to let nature take its course.

"Yes," Ben raises his head and sits back up. However pressing the purists are about Ben's duty to produce an heir soon, this is not the time nor the space.

Rey slowly moves the hem of her dress back down to cover her thighs and knees.

"Get changed and then cuddle in bed?" she suggests, head tilting towards the captain's quarters.

Ben nods eagerly.

He is the big spoon, of course.

o0o

Rey crawls across the bed and lies down with her back to him. Ben wraps his arm around her and holds her close.  
  
She is worn out and completely elated. She feels safe and protected and loved and also something more. Something tangential and exciting, like the feeling of flying like a pink dolphin over the Amazon River. She burrows into his warmth and musky scent, and a few moments later, she falls asleep using her fiance's forearm as a pillow.  
  
She wakes with a start to the buzzing engines of the Falcon. She has no idea how long she has been lying there. There is no way to tell the time in a spaceship travelling, well, in the space. It takes her a few seconds to remember where she is.

She looks at the the mini bio-dome on the nightstand that contains the desert flowers that were once her only console and comfort in her AT-AT in the harsh desert planet of Jakku. The spinebarrels are vibrantly green, for once, and the nightbloomers are as red as blood. There is no night time in space, but they are still booming beautifully. 

She can't help but grin. And she realizes almost simultaneously that the one who has gifted her those plants is sleeping next to her. They are in the captain's quarters, he is the captain of the ship, and in a way, currently the captain of the galaxy.

He is still holding her but somewhere in their brief slumber, their bodies and positions have drifted. His right thigh is firmly over her hip, holding her in place and his hand which has been resting on her arm is now snugly over her nightgown, cupping the left side of her breast. And her right hand is holding his arm in place.

Ben's breathing is even against her neck and his warm palm is soothing. Her heart stirs for him. She wants to hold and protect him the way that he makes her feel protected. It all would have been quite innocent, even childlike, if she hasn't shifted against him. Still sleeping, he grips her tighter and then she feels it, the mound of his stiff cock flexes in his pants against her ass.  
  
She knows that she should have felt negatively about it all, or at least awkward. Until that moment, the furthest they have gone was using their hands and feet to bring each other off. But even after that, she is still intimidated by the sheer size of that monstrous cock.

Rey of course knows Ben's somewhat strange attraction to her young body, too young, some might even argue. His foot fetish and shoe kink may have been a little perverted in some cultures - possibly, but not something she cannot handle - having her feet kissed and licked proved to be such an exciting experience, and to think the emperor of the galaxy has sucked her toes like his life depends on it, gives her an inalienable right to do what she wants, a taste of supreme power.

She is glad she has done it. The world doesn't end because Ben touches her pussy. Instead, that short - far too short - encounter between his clever fingers and her covered slit has opened a whole new world of sensations to her. And her first true orgasm, well, it is all worth it.  
  
But then Rey tries to think with a clear head when his cock is in close contact with her privates. Seducing him with the footsie had resulted in this trip, but Ben subverted her elopement plan by detouring and giving her the whale-watching trip of her life. Her future husband is not as easily manipulated as she thought, maybe all she has done still seems naive to him.

After all, this is Kylo Ren, the man that is said to have done some really questionable things to ascend the throne. Maybe he is simply indulging her by letting her think she's the one wearing the pants in the relationship. And no, she is not wearing pants, or panties, for that matter, and she does that for a reason.

Acting on her perverted thoughts is a different matter. This isn't another daydream. And it isn't even a flirtation or snogging like they often share in the Naberrie properties where her safety is one hundred percent secured under the watchful eyes of her folks and guards. But there is no guarantee what will happen in a spaceship that belongs to him. BB-9E is a new military model and is fully capable of putting BB-8 down if it (or Ben) wants to. Regardless of how they have ended up here - well, her feet have brought them here in the first place, they are in congress with full on sexual contact.  
  
Rey doesn’t want to believe Ben will really force himself on her sexually, so far he has always been a perfect gentleman and lets her take all the initiatives, thus the whale trip had her flaunting her wet body (but to be honest she thinks her almost flat chest is nothing worth salivating over) in front of him. But she feels really conflicted for having done so. She knows that her feelings are abnormal and that acting on or even trying to justify those feelings would have a snowball effect of real, far-reaching consequences. The worst? An unwanted pregnancy.

She has made Ben think that she is under great stress, that she is constantly worrying about the possibility of her infertility and that he will leave her for other fertile women, so she stubbornly continues her study and preparation for the mayoral election and this LYP trip, but in fact, it is not that at all.  
  
It is true that she still hasn't got her first period and of course she is not on any birth control or any medicine that will boost her biological cycle. And she does worry about the period problem, but she is not worrying that it still hasn't started, but that it is going to start. That's why she stubbornly keeps eating salads instead of meat, she even secretly pours away all the milk (green or blue) that is sent to her for breakfast. She is not being picky. She is being cautious. Because she knows what the doctors have said. Apart from letting nature takes its course, she also needs enough nutrients and proteins to grow up.

But the problem is, she doesn't want to grow up too quickly. She hasn't got a lovely early childhood and she is cherishing and holding onto the remaining of her much upgraded life she is having on Naboo. And she has been trying her best to delay the looming adulthood, one that is forced upon her by the imperial marriage that she did not want in the first place.

Rey knows the statistics. The fact that she is of marriageable age doesn't mean she is ready for marriage physically or psychologically. Their age difference essentially makes her a child bride of sorts. And she shudders when she thinks back about the way the Naberries have been grooming her - to be a queen, yes, but probably not a queen that rules over a democratic regime like she thought, instead, a queen consort sitting next to an emperor that rules over an autocratic one. That's why she keeps on her study, preparing for the campaign and the LYP meeting after the engagement, she wants to have a say in some of this, even for a brief while.

Her first infatuation for the tall dark handsome stranger was instant but could well be categorized as a teen girl crush, a passing, easy come and easy go. In the beginning of their courtship, she wondered if Ben's fondness to her was normal or abnormal, because he essentially could have any (grownup) women (or fertile men for that matter) he wanted in the galaxy, after all, there are plenty more fish in the sea, yet he chose her - an adolescent girl ten years his junior - and proposed the day they met, right in front of her whole family.

And she could not exactly say no to his proposal, especially after knowing her cousin turned out to be the new emperor. Yes, the fact that he is her second cousin, once removed, doesn't sit right with her either. He is essentially her uncle by adoption, and she sometimes doubts Ben would still propose even if they were really blood kins. She has learned her history and politics lessons well. Cousin marriage is common among royalties and nobilities. Even though he is the one that bears the real Naberrie blood, she is the one that bears the Naberrie name. She knows this is a political alliance and a marriage of convenience. He needs her family name and fortune, despite her immature girlhood.

She once thought the Naberries offered her a life of comfort that she could never repay, but as it turned out, her own body was the only way to pay them back. Being a Naberrie means that she has always known she would one day marry for politics. She is not an idiot, the Naberries are crazy rich and Naboo is too important a system. But she never thought she would marry so young because the proposal simply came out of the blue. And to be honest, a tyrannic emperor doesn't mean he is the best husband candidate by default. But if she dared say no to his proposal, Naboo would probably suffer the same fate that had befallen Alderaan in the previous Galactic Empire era under another dictator, another son of Naboo - Sheev Palpatine.

And she could not run away either, where else could she go? She could not even go back to Jakku anymore. And even though she has her own hangar to do mechanic and piloting work, she knows all the aircraft have been tapped. So she had to lower her head and accept his large hand in marriage. No one should know that she was holding back tears and screaming inside.

Up till now, they have never spent a night together, not to mention in the same bed. She didn't want to think of her future husband as a cradle robber because he left with his folks after the small private engagement ceremony - just a week after the proposal - the whole thing was like a flurry of snow (something the desert child didn't even have a chance to see yet), giving her much appreciated space and time, but he still took away her other options and dreams. 

And her first kiss! He took her first kiss as well. It was so awkward to be kissing in the flower field even though it was a romantic dating site. It is a good thing that Ben does seem like a gentleman and never touches her inappropriately, and he always asks for her permission first before they make out, and she appreciates that.

The engagement party was full of flowers and laughters, she had put on the delicate gown, the gossamer veil and jewels that were gifted by Ben. Everything seemed bright and happy, but the moment her official fiancé left, Rey's smile disappeared as she rushed back to her room and then threw the bouquet to the floor.

That night, lying on her back, she covered her face with the comforter and cried all night, thinking about Alderaan and all the things that could have gone wrong if she was not careful in the marriage or in the court. The engagement ring became a painful reminder of her fate that was never in her control again. 

The new emperor is not exactly known for his good manners and kind nature. He is the largest predator in the known galaxy, and possibly notoriously feared in the unknown regions too. There is a reason he is nicknamed Darth Vader 2.0 (or let's face it, Darth Vader Wannabe or Son of Darkness). The two Skywalkers share not just the blood, but the same proclivities to bring chaotic disasters on a galactic level. And the Death Star, no, now the Starkiller is still a threat hanging in the galaxy. She fears him out of instinct. They are never equal.

That's the secret she dares not tell anyone. And thanks to their busy work schedules, they maintain a long-distant relationship with infrequent holo chat sessions and even more infrequent dates, which suited her just fine at first. And with her coming LYP meeting and election campaign being her best excuses, she sometimes feels a little guilty about letting him down, that's why she plays coy and accepts his gifts, putting on those revealing dresses and fuck-me-heels in his presence, mostly to distract him and keep her in his good graces.

She has tried very hard to love him because there was no going back. And also because she knows a loving marriage is better than a bitter one. And as it turned out, it proved to be a not so difficult effort. Her fiancé simply grows on her. She falls in love with him, not just for his great hair and good look (the fact that the tall dark handsome looks exactly like her type is a bonus), his intelligence, his power, his gifts, but also his ardent attention, his hair-braiding, his uncanny ability to bring smiles to her face every time they meet, and he actually listens to her ideas and thoughts.

It feels really good to love someone who loves her back. And she has never felt so happy and special in anyone else's presence, not even her adopted parents.

Two months after they engaged, she started to genuinely look forward to their dates and want closer contact with him. She could pinpoint the exact moment that he won her over - the spinebarrels and the nightbloomers are what finally tilted her over. This is the man that actually cares about her despite her past.

However, she never responds well to happiness. She feels an overwhelming sense of guilt and grief when good things happen to her. And laying in Ben's arms, a miserable feeling of uncertainty is choking the life out of the pleasure she's just experienced.

Even though he calls her "little fish" endearingly, the emperor reminds her that he is the biggest fish in the galaxy from time to time. And she constantly worries if she was not adopted by the Naberries, would they even meet, would he even deign to look at her, a dirty little desert rat? Another worry is, if she is not an adolescent, but a fully grownup woman, would he even be attracted to her sexually? And that's the possibility that she dreads the most.

Her nagging thoughts are worrying her to distraction, that Ben's interest in her is merely a fetish, an itching curiosity merely because of her young age and her feet.

She herself has had zero experience with another man, and he never tells her about his past romances, and she secretly worries that she cannot meet his expectations. The foot job has proved to be a success, but when it really comes to intercourse, she shudders, especially after having really witnessed that princely size and heavy girth. His dick is actually longer than her own foot, seriously, the Big Dick Energy is strong with the Skywalkers.

In some cultures, a marriage between an adult and a teen is considered sexual abuse to the minor. And those abuses often sprout from the apathy of adults turning a blind eye to weakly veiled inappropriateness that eventually culminates in highly pressurized physical contact not dissimilar to the way Ben has trapped her in bed. 

She knows logically, philosophically, politically, socially and even morally that laying in an adult man's arms with his hand on her breast and morning wood against her rear should have be an alarm, a red flag.  
  
But it is not. It makes her feel, quite strongly, the exact opposite.  
  
She doesn't want to risk waking him. She doesn't want the moment to end. But she also wants to explore Ben more. Testing the depth of his slumber, she arches slightly, pressing her modest breast forward into his hand and her ass back into his crotch. Ben is still asleep and so she wriggles her hips slowly at first and then backs against him in short bursts. Ben lets out a deep hum and shifts and she almost freezes, but she holds her resolve and his forearm and bucks a little harder.  
  
She should have stopped then because she has almost no experience with dry humping. But she knows the mechanism, and she grinds against her future husband again and again, and that's when everything changes.  
  
Ben shifts his forearm under her head and grabs a fistful of her hair (the braid he had braided her the night before) with that hand and his other hand leaves her breast and crests down her body, over her silky nightgown, gripping her hip and pulling her up and deeper into his crotch, and then his hand finally slides between her legs. It takes everything in her not to moan.  
  
He grunts in his sleep, as if irritated at the barrier of her dress, cupping her mound over the fabric, his hand massages her covered pussy slowly but demandingly, rubbing back and forth in time with his purposeful thrusts against her butt.  
  
Her eyelids flutter. She is already so close. Her first true orgasm seems to have changed her body, everything down there becomes much more sensitive and responsive to his touch. Her head lolls against his forearm and he kisses her neck and thrusts the head of his weeping cock from her sensitive lower back to the cleft of her ass in a way that sends wavy shivers of pleasure through her.

Ben's fingers curiously traces the outer lips of her pussy, and then focus on the slit between her tender small lips, releasing a gush of hot slippery moisture over the fabric and his fingers.   
  
She is so torn. She wants more, wants to reach back and grab a handful of his lush raven hair, wants to spread her legs wider and slip the dress up and feel his fingers, or god forbid, his cock, on her bare pussy. Her clit is throbbing and needs to be stroked. Her vaginal walls are clenching painfully. Just a few strokes of his thumb, just the tip of his cock, that's all she needs to get over the edge. But she also knows she is going way too far and this is the moment of truth.  
  
"Ben," she whispers, trying to sound sleepy and questioning. "My lord?"  
  
She can feel the change in his breathing as a conscious, wakeful awareness of where he is and what he is doing comes to him. Immediately, he pulls away from her in shock, scrambling awkwardly to untangle their bodies.

"Stars," he hisses, blinking trying to fully wake up and pushing further away from Rey. It takes Ben a moment to fully comprehend and then his face falls completely. "My poor little fish. I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to.... I don't know what I was thinking. I would never do anything without your specific consent, my lady."  
  
"It's okay. Seriously. I know it was an accident, my lord."  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you okay, my lady?"  
  
Physically, she is horny as fuck. And emotionally, she is great. Better than great.

She smiles brightly and laughs. "Don't worry. You did not hurt me or anything, my lord."  
  
Ben lets out a sigh of relief, but he doesn't smile back. He looks rather upset.

Just then, BB-8 signals through the intercom that they are close to landing. And Ben immediately jumps off the bed and retreats to the shower, as if he wants to ground himself for having done something punishable. 

She can't stop her grin when she hears Ben furiously beating his cock off in the shower.

She finishes herself off in bed, the sound of his masturbation being ever more arousing to her.

She daydreams of lying next to him and on top of him and under him. Shimmery fantasies of wrapping her legs around him, writhing as he holds her wrists, grips her hips, kisses her face and pulls her hair. All kinds of scenarios, but always ends with his throbbing cock or talented fingers wedging intimately between her legs. 

She giggles, thinking that he has passed her test and she has made the right call. And as she cleans herself up, she thinks of a reward for him.

o0o

They arrived at the Organa House in good time. His mother, Princess Leia is waiting at the gate with open arms.

"Finally, my favorite child has come home," she declares.

And then she embraces Rey with no intention to let her use her ribs again.

"My sweet sweet baby, how I miss you!"

"Mother, your only son is standing right here," Ben says. "And let Rey breathe. Little fish can't live without water AND air."

Leia lets her go and ushers Rey inside, "My daughter-in-law is my favorite child!"

Then she whispers something in Rey's ear that makes her giggle and whisper something back.

Ben shakes his head. He is not surprised to find his mother at home. It is her house after all. And she will be in charge of taking care of Rey in the coming month. Ben will not trust Rey in anyone else's hands.

He looks around and finds out that Rey's maids have already arrived and helped set up everything. The house looks quite lively with so many more people inside.

He has hoped that they would have a chance to get a little more heavy petting in his childhood bedroom, but the chance looks slimmer by the second as Rey and Leia and even some of the maids engage in full-on whispering with a lot of giggles.

Leia, like Ben, or anyone in the Naberrie house, was enthralled by Rey the moment she met his little bride, which was before their engagement ceremony.

And Rey latches on to Leia and basks in her attention like an orphan girl that could always use more motherly love or plain old smothering that Leia is always generous to offer. The Naberries are kind people who provide Rey a good life, but they are not big on physical contact.

She is even wearing the engagement ring that used to belong to Leia. She will have to take it off or hide it under the gloves when she attends the meetings, though, to avoid causing any unwanted attention to her marital status at such a young age and inevitably, raising questions about the identity of her fiancé - who is good enough to win the heart of Nabaoo's richest heiress.

Ben wonders whether her mother will throw a fit if he changes the ring to make it fit on Rey's fourth toe on the left. She probably will.

He wears his engagement ring in a necklace, close to his heart. 

"Now that I am here, I think childhood pictures are in order," Rey winks at Leia who excitingly goes towards the shelf.

Ben cringes inward, and then whispers to her, "If you really want to see me butt naked that much, all you need to do is ask. It looks much better now, trust me."

Rey raises her eyebrow, before she can reply, Leia has already brought their holo family album back, no doubt full of Ben's embarrassing childhood pictures. He has managed to delete all his pictures during his Apprentice Legislator period because his pimples were terrible at that time. And when he became Kylo Ren, his face is always hidden behind the helmet.

As if being cockblocked by his own mother is not enough.

"He used to run around the house in his birthday suit after his bath." Sure enough, Leia has to showcase his butt naked photos the first chance she's got.

"Oh, he has really grown into his...." Rey says and giggles. "Ears, I see."

It's probably not a good idea to discuss the size of his dick with his mother, right in front of him.

Ben pretends to check the agenda on his datapad and then says, "I really need to go now, you know, I actually have a galaxy to run. Niney?"

The black droid bumps into BB-8 with something close to a whine, and then rolls towards Ben. Rey and Leia stand up at once and walk them to the hangar with a reluctant BB-8. His alternative shuttle is waiting for him right next to the Millennium Falcon. 

Leia looks at the Falcon thoughtfully for a while and then says, "I guess your father would have been very pleased to see it back."

"He will be," Ben corrects her, "It's so creepy to hear a woman use past tense to describe her living husband. He was at our engagement party too, don't you remember?"

"Of course I do," Leia says. "And he shamelessly drunk-flirted with Rey's mother and grandmother. You insufferable Solo men. And you are even dressed like him now, what a nerf-herder!"

"At least I am not scruffy looking," Ben says, cleverly does not bring up the part where Leia had also been drunk and made out with her husband publicly. He turns to Rey. "I am not defending him, but the Naberries are truly irresistible, right?"

"Yes, my charming dolphin," Rey smiles coquettishly as she wraps her arms around Ben's neck, stands on her tiptoes to peck him on the mouth. They can't make out like maniacs when his mother is standing right next to them.

"My little fish," Ben kisses her again and subtly palms her butt and presses their lower bodies together.

"I will miss you so much," Rey says. "My lord."

"Me too. I will try my best to meet you again here, my lady," Ben promises and gathers her in his arms, soft and sweet.

And then they have a group hug with Leia who holds his face and orders him to eat more.

He waves goodbye to the most important women in his life before he turns and enters the shuttle. 

But then Niney prods him, he turns and sees Rey discreetly gestures towards his left pocket and winks naughtily before the door closes.

He reaches inside, and sure enough, there is something small and delicate.

It is her white lace panties, still damp, with the essence of her first orgasm.

Ben smirks as he brings them to his nose. Soft and sweet.

His little hoarder has given him something so meaningful and so arousal. He almost wants to fly back to her immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret virgin Kylo Ren is my biggest kink and panty-sniffer Ben is mood!
> 
> If you want some more explicit hardcore vaginal fingering, I have just written [Rey Riding Hood (with Chikan Ben/Kylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627502) where Ballerina!Rey is molested and raped by Ben on the subway.
> 
> Dauphin: the eldest son of the king of France and heir apparent to the French throne. It always amazes me that dauphin can also means dolphin in French. So Prince Charming becomes Charming Dolphin (Dauphin), giving Ben a nickname that is the counterpart of Rey's "little fish".
> 
> I know Chapter 3 is titled "The Engagement" but I didn't actually write an engagement ceremony scene, I prefer to fill in tidbits about drunk in-laws, it must be a Russian thing. The same goes for "The Elopement", they didn't exactly elope, but there was quite a lot of funny discussion. 
> 
> On 2019.1.15, I added a dry humping scene after they cuddle in bed, and I also changed the title to "The Hump", it's a whale joke, but also means the sex and the relationship. If you are over the hump, then you have passed the most difficult part of something.
> 
> [I use some masturbation techniques from here.](https://badgirlsbible.com/masturbation-techniques) It might be beneficial to you or your writing too.
> 
> I explore some very explicit foot fetish in this chapter, I hope the way I write it is comfortable even for people who abhor it. Consent is the key.  
> I've been busy with my [dragonfruit (pitaya)](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/a746d729ly1g2lyfl4cpgj20j60j6q8v.jpg) garden over the past three days. But I wrote this chapter in one go and it's 03:30 AM in Southern China where the midnight temperature is 17° Celsius and the midday is 28°.
> 
> Tell me where you are or what time it is when you read this story, please :)


	5. The Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Саша again, I hope this chapter will bring you some joy.
> 
> Somehow this story has turned into smutty crack.
> 
> Oh, and the power of friendship.
> 
> Edited on 2019.1.15, a major rewrite of Chapter Four and Five, adding 3K words in total.

o0o 

With various topics and issues to tackle, the Legislative Youth Program's annual meeting lasts for a month in and around Hanna City in different venues, but of course, it's not always about serious political conferences and debates. There are also all sorts of fun activities taking place, that's also the reason the annual meeting is called a retreat.

The members of the LYP are randomly grouped up every week and encouraged to exchange ideas with their fellows from across the galaxy, and even make some friends.

A orphan grew up in desert, and then raised in the private tutelage of the Naberries as the sole heiress, this is probably the first time Rey really gets to know people (especially girls) of her own age, and see things from their points of view.

In a way, she is really glad that she takes part in this LYP annual meeting.

Turns out most of the male apprentices are idealistic or idiotic spoiled brats (all right, she may be a little biased, because at this point she thinks no man can hold a candle to her sexy handsome mature emperor fiancé), but the girls are much more promising and interesting.

She and five members of the first two weeks' groups, Paige and Rose Tico, Jessika Pava, Kaydel Connix and Tallie Lintra, easily click and strike up a friendship, mostly because they are all into politics and piloting. 

The six of them even get together on the off day to have a pod-race, and it is a badass blast.

They have so much fun that the Tico sisters suggest that they have a slumber party, something Rey doesn't even have the faintest idea of.

Since the other girls currently stay in different hotels across Hanna City, and Rey is the only one living in the Organa Mansion in the city center, she asks for Leia's permission first and gets a warm welcome.

So that night, they throw a very typical slumber party for girls of her age in LYP, which include discussion about the week's mock senate debates, raiding her wardrobe, exchanging beauty tips and what else? Talking about their romantic relationships.

And Rey has to feint ignorance about certain topics, for example, not to give away Organa-Solo's secret hair care routine, but especially not to let the fact that she has engaged be known, even though they are currently staying in the house of her future mother-in-law.

But the girls have a good time sharing what they like and dislike when they are looking for a mate, and Rey finally opens up a bit, after all, their friends don't need to know that her type means a very specific "tall dark handsome" man with a deep voice and lush hair. She doesn't have to specify that a love for whales is a bonus.

Other girls share stories about their ex and current love interests and some of the details make Rey giggle and blush, and they give her some very juicy ideas about what she may do the next time she meets Ben.

It's been two weeks and she still hasn't met Ben face to face, not even a holo-chat.

Rey knows he has been really busy with galactic affairs, he literally has other fish to fry, even though he still keeps sending flowers and gifts to the house for his dear little fish.

But she can't help but feel a little bit lonely even among her new besties.

o0o 

The following weeks' mock senate debate, somehow turns out to be.... well, to put it comically, an extended half-baked Kylo Ren roast.

Obviously some members of this randomly selected group have run out of anything original or constructive to say, except that they have a problem with the current emperor and are not afraid to say it out loud, and get away with that too.

And let's face it, they are holding the meeting in the emperor's home world, he cannot not know about what is going on even if the mock senate debates are not live-streaming on the holo-net when they are in session.

Freedom of speech, indeed.

Does it say something about Kylo Ren's apparently harsh dictatorship or surprisingly lenient democracy?

But the thing about free speech is that you have a right to speak, but you do not have a right to be heard. Rey wishes she has a right to select which speech she is exposed to. She doesn't want people to force her to read their separatist narrative. She is somehow sad and angry that the fierce opponents don't mince their words when it comes to criticizing the emperor's way of doing things. 

Rey has not heard of that many dictatorial jokes ever since she got engaged, and she is engaged to THE dictator that they are talking about, the one who has called himself an evil overlord during their holo-chats.

Yeah, because according to her future husband, galactic domination is so hard that he needs comic relief from time to time, too.

Is he intentionally turning this mock senate debate into a galactic joke by letting them talk shit about himself and making it into memes that go viral all over the holo net?

Rey wonders about this as the other members make a circle jerk (And why would she know anything about that? Something she accidentally picked up from her new bosom friends.) condemning the atrocity that the First Order has committed, again.

She is not a fan of massacres, of course, and she won't justify whatever monstrosity the Starkiller has caused.

But the First Order and Snoke are dead. It is the New Order now.

And Kylo Ren is not actually trying to dictate everything, as if that's really possible, the more debates Rey takes part in, the more she understands that the workload alone would bury him alive.

All things consider, he has actually done a good job on those fronts by hiring people who actually know those stuff and working on them. The process is slow but is there, because they are trying to pull a shattered galaxy together, it's not a simple monopoly game.

She wonders if this is how he feels on a daily basis - facing all sort of castigations while trying to do macro-governing? 

It's a wonder he still has a head full of hair, but perhaps that is the reason he insists on those complicate haircare routine.

Shouldn't they care more about immigration, tax reforms, energy crisis or creating more job opportunities for the less-privileged, she argues. If anything, unification solves more problems than separation.

No, she is not defending him outright, she is just stating the fact and turning the other members' attention back to the more pressing issues.

Because she has a very subtle balance to maintain, that is, not to act like an OG Kylo Ren fangirl. She is trying to be as neutral as possible. But if she really has to choose a side, she wants to be on her future husband's side.

No one in the entire LYP meeting, not even her new besties, knows about her engagement yet.

And she dreads of the day they have to publicize their marriage, if there really is one.

Rey is getting less and less sure about it.

No, she is sure Ben really loves her and wants to marry her the second she says yes.

What she is not sure about is why Ben let her take part in this annual meeting in the first place.

She thought that she did all this because she wanted to be independent and gain experience and perspective for running the position and doing something good for her people.

She pretended Ben had no serious impact on her life and choices when the fact has always been far from it. Her denial has cut too deep.

Because as it turns out, her political career is starting with bias and will probably be ending with bias too. Or maybe she should not go into politics at all.

If she really is elected to become the next Princess of Theed, she will have to perform her duty for the citizens.

And if she steps further up to become Queen of Naboo, she will have bigger responsibilities for even more denizens. 

If she were in his position, would she be a good enough head of state?

Or maybe through her naivety, she will make choices that are based more on instinct rather than experience, and people will look pass certain things, at least, that's what the Naboo have been doing. The Naboo people often elect young women, believing they possess a form of pure, childlike wisdom that the adults lack.

But the problem is, Rey doesn't think she is so pure or innocent anymore, not after what happened on the Falcon.

After her naive yet brave attempt to play footsie with Ben, they had that foot fetish negotiation. She had thought that maybe Ben would be satisfied with the tabooed foot play, so as to sort of secure her status in the prolonged engagement.

Ben has said that he doesn't always appreciate people using under-the-table tricks to gain favor, sexually or politically, from him, but her abandonment issues run so deep that she is too ashamed to admit that she would exploit his secret fetish to keep him staying interested in her without actually doing the final sexual act. She was not proud of it, but she did it anyway.

But it turned out that foot play was so enjoyable that she involuntarily asked him to "give her a hand", and one thing led to another, she has tasted the forbidden fruit. She now knows what an orgasm is like, and she can't help but crave for more. She has only used her feet and Ben has used his fingers to bring each other off and it felt oddly amazing.

And that night after they cuddled to sleep, she even tried to dry hump him. And he successfully passed her test, being a perfect gentleman who would never do anything without her specific consent. The thought arouses her even more.

There are so many things to explore with Ben. She is sure Ben will take very good care of her in their future sexual exploration. Though the idea of penetrative sex is still pretty daunting, considering the size of her future husband.

The thought brings a tinge of blush to her face and a little wetness to her panties. What is she doing, thinking about Ben's dick right in the middle of a mock senate session that is criticizing his dick moves in politics?

But if she were to be the empress of the New Order, his cock might as well be the most imperative thing in her mind, since her first and foremost duty would be totally different from an elected monarch of Naboo, she would be expected to bear the heir to the empire, something that may or may not happen in the near future, and that means sex, possibly a lot of sex. So she had better get used to that majestic size.

The things is, she doesn't exactly like the idea of being some sort of breed mare for the next generation of the New Order. She knows Ben won't treat her like one, but his purist royal council will. That's why they had that long talk about the ABC of the marriage. The fact that they have engaged for so long and still haven't set a wedding date is mostly on her part. Deploying foot play and fingering as some sort of safe sex practice will not satisfy everyone in the long run. She knows Ben will probably be a good father, but she is still too young and the idea of childbirth and motherhood seems even more intimidating than the size of his dick.

And sex, marriage and even kids, or rather the matter of lacking kids, which is her sore point, seem like things that will cause even more tension domestically, so to speak.

No wonder Naboo always elect young girls who don't have to worry about those things. With fewer strings attached, they will be more focused.

She doubts she will really be elected though, if news about her engagement gets out.

The fact that she has taken part in the mock senate is scandalous enough, because no one will see her as an innocent party in the grand scheme of things.

She wonders what the news will say about her, the little future empress playing house in the senate while her dictator husband looks on fondly, or with disapproval.

She wonders the reason Ben hasn't been in contact for several weeks. 

Did he see through her dry-humping antics and try to punish her for the little misdeed?

After all, she was acting like a minx and a cock tease, and he had to jerk himself off in the shower.

Or is he deliberately letting her hear the harsh criticism herself and giving her a chance to change her mind?

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. If anything, the more distant he is, the more imprinted she is. Not a day passes without him constantly in her mind.

In fact, the idea of elopement is getting more and more attractive by the day.

The man who is so gentle, so understanding, so loving, and the cruel, unreasonable, and arbitrary tyrant they are trying to paint him contrast so drastically.

And everything about this mock senate seems more and more like a joke now.

As they continue to argue about the vileness of her future husband, especially the "arm-twisting part", her mind begins to wander further and further away.

What will happen if the dark helmet and cape-wearing emperor suddenly enters the mock senate session - the one that Rey is currently in - with a few stormtroopers who are wearing new uniforms, you know, the ones with clearer visors and better shooting target training.

She imagines everyone will be holding their breath, as if waiting for a Darth Vader-like entrance and then a possible slaughter scene, because that is somehow a thing of the dark age.

But of course it will not happen. Her future husband is not a psychopath, thank you very much.

_"Greetings, young apprentices, I would like to sit in for this one if you don't mind."_

She imagines the emperor will say in that deep voice, deeper still with his helmet and voice filter on.

And then maybe he will sit down behind the chair of the mock senate councilor and say something sarcastic, _"Go on, I would love to hear what you have to say about the future of the galaxy, about me."_

Then the whole meeting, those teenagers, will probably be silent for a solid minute.

With the helmet on, no one will be sure about the emperor's angle and next move.

But Rey will be able to feel that he is looking at her, challenging her. 

What will she say then?

Questioning the way he took over the resources and forces of the galaxy? The alleged usurpation?

No, she will not be so mean as to stand on the moral high ground and challenge him like that. His grandfather issues cannot take it.

The last thing she should say is probably flirt with him, though, lest later the news will report about the unlikely romance between the emperor and the teenage mock senate apprentice.

She doesn't really want to add "cradle robber" to the long string of nicknames that have been not so kindly bestowed upon the emperor.

And she definitely doesn't want to climb onto the emperor's lap while the senate is in session.

Oh, stars. She misses him so much that she has begun to harbor some really weird ideas.

o0o 

Rey intends to stay in the Organa Mansion for at least another week after the LYP annual meeting since she really misses Ben who hasn't been in contact for about a month, so she think maybe prolonging the retreat would provide a chance for them to meet in Hanna City again. As Ben said, she also wants to create more beautiful memory with him, and Chandrila has many beautiful place that she hasn't explored yet. Also, because Leia is a really good host and Rey can really use more motherly love and useful insight in politics from someone who actually had first-hand experience in galactic affairs.

During her month-long stay in the Organa Mansion, she and Leia get to know each other much better. Leia has shared a lot of useful and interesting experiences during her princess and senator days, which have come in handy during Rey's mock senate debates. Her teaching is very different from the Naberries' pedantic style, and Rey also comes to understand the Organa-Skywalker-Solo's complicated history, especially the love/hate father and son relationship.

"You cannot know what it is to love a son," Leia sighs as she combs through Rey's long hair after her shower. She still swims every day in the mansion's pools, yes, plural, she is living in a princess's mansion, for fuck's sake. And she starts to eat meat, dairy and all the nutritious and delicious food that Leia has prepared for her. In a way, she is preparing herself, too. And as if by magic, her body is growing at a visible pace after the dramatic diet change and constant workout.

"I know what it is to love yours," Rey answers and turns towards her future mother-in-law.

Leia kisses her forehead and smiles, a little sadly.

Rey thinks she can probably guess what is left unsaid. Knowing Rey's condition, Leia never explicitly mentions her wish to have grandchildren in front of Rey. But the fact that Ben is the last of the Organa-Skywalker-Solos is not lost on her.

By the end of the LYP annual meeting, Rey still hasn't heard anything from Ben except the little cards accompanying his gifts, so she decides to summon her besties to have another pod race on the last off day to let off some steam and frustration. It's a good thing that she has her own maids to change her pillowcases and sheets, or the frequency would be too embarrassing.

But Leia suggests that anger is not really a suitable mood for piloting, a safer way is to go dancing, at least your feet are on the ground.

So the girls dress up nicely and go to a nice cantina recommended by Leia, one with good reputation and good security. There are always several incognito bodyguards accompanying Rey whenever she goes out.

The music and the refreshments are fantastic, and the cantina's clientele includes quite a lot of nice-looking humanoids.

When they are not dancing, the girls gather in the back, up in the balcony, in a dimly lit booth where they are partially hidden from view by one of the support beams.

And they somehow begin to play a silly game, rating the humanoids based on their looks, with ten being perfect while one being the least unattractive.

They spot two eights, four sevens, seven sixes, and a lot of fives and fours.

A dark-skinned boy, someone between an eight and a seven, catches Rose's eyes, and they strike up a conversation and possible romance, seeing how happily they dance together.

Some strangers also come over to chat up the girls and ask for a dance from time to time.

At first, Rey doesn't think much of it, she just wants to have a good time and enjoy the refreshments.

But after a while, she suddenly notices that all her besties have been approached and asked for at least one dance by strangers, all of them, except Rey herself.

Not one of them ever comes close to Rey. Some may look at her, hesitate, whisper something with their companions, and then turn away.

Rey is of course not looking for another boyfriend or girlfriend, that's why she doesn't venture out to ask random strangers for a dance. But she can't help but feel self-conscious.

She knows she is assertive and even comes off as more than a little bossy (queenie, in the Naberrie term) in the mock senate, and some other LYP members, especially her last week's debate opponents, are not so keen to talk to her after the session in which she has gained the upper hand and roasted them to pieces.

However, Rey doesn't think she is unpresentable, she has dressed up for the occasion, like the other girls, if anything, her dress and shoes are a bit on the luxury side.

Life's mundanity has taught her that she's not particularly appealing and she knows one of the most important reasons Ben asked for her hand in marriage was the Naberrie name and he keeps showering her with gifts and compliments, but....

The insecurity slowly creeps in, in this cantina, where no other people knows about her career, her real name and family background.

Is she actually so undesirable from an outsider's view that none of the strangers would want to talk to her?

Her besties must somehow also notice this, for they ask Rey to dance with them instead, and kindly don't mention this particular fact.

Rey manages a smile and dance with her friends for two songs, and then she excuses herself, goes back to the table and orders more drinks and snacks, the least she can do with the Naberrie fortune.

She fixes her eyes on the table, stuffing her face with snacks and cocktails because she really doesn't want to think about the rest. She already has Ben and her besties, and they should be enough.

A hoarder by heart, she is starting to consider collecting the lovely cocktail glasses when Jessika rushes back and whispers to the girls who are enjoying the refreshments as well. "Look at that tall dark handsome, a nine!"

"Nine?!" The other girls turn their head incredulously. They haven't met a nine yet. 

"No, I think it's a six or a seven, he looks really weird," Tallie says.

"Huh, maybe an eight, in a weirdly sexy way," Kaydel argues.

"Yeah, his face is really strange, at one angle you'd think he's a five, but at another, he may be an eight," Paige comments.

"Yeah," Rose adds. "The closer he is, the more confused I am. Five, six, seven maybe. But nine? I don't think so."

And that's when Rey looks up and nearly chokes on her cake.

It is not a nine, but Niney, and its master, who is a solid TEN, in Rey's opinion.

Ben Solo, who is in an impeccable suit, is slowly walking towards the balcony. Like Rey's wet dream coming true, his hair is as shiny as usual, but he has created several braids on the lower side of his head, then just pulled the [upper half of his hair into a ponytail](https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/a746d729gy1fzgelaw001j20eq0d0dlm.jpg). It looks extraordinarily neat and stylish. Rey has always wanted to see HIS hair prettied up. And he is clean-shaven, looking sharp and smart.

His angular face and sharp features have a hard-to-define quality that at first glance, may seem pretty, or pretty unsettling. So Rey can understand why her friends' opinions about him are quite polarized.

He meets her eyes with a dashing smirk, Rey is so smitten and the fact that there is still food in her mouth that she is silent for five seconds while the other girls keep chatting.

But then, he is stopped by some women and men who obviously think he is attractive enough to ask for a dance. His face turns a little bit sour, but he is too well-bred to turn them down outright. When he tries to move away, some of them even put their hands on his lapel, on his muscular chest that belongs to HER.

And that is when Rey downs her drink and stands up abruptly.

She knows what Ben may joke about later, the Poor Desert Children Syndrome™ in her makes Rey extremely territorial, especially under the influence of liquid courage.

You don't take things from a scavenger, especially something as precious as a stately fiancé, who has beautiful hair and an even more beautifully strapping physique.

She approaches the little group quickly as quivering dread settling in her bosom, and addresses her future husband, "Hello, charming dolphin."

"Hello, little fish," Ben answers, his eyes glint with proud and delight, recalling the whale-watching trip.

They look at each other so intensely that the other strangers may as well not be existing.

Rey wonders how many skin care routines he has undergone before going out for this date. She appreciates the effort he has made for her, though, because now she actually knows how tiresome his work can be. But she will still love him even he looks like a scruffy nerf-herder.

Since Ben still keeps his silence, Rey decides to broaches the subject herself. "Care for a dance, my lord?"

"With pleasure, my lady," Ben lifts one hand, but instead of taking her hand like she expected, he thumbs the crumb off the corner of Rey's lips and licks his finger clean. "Sweet," he comments with a chuckle, which turns her face all red.

And then Ben holds her hand and leads her into the dancing floor and the music begins.

Rey wraps her arms around Ben's neck as they sway together to the melody.

"Fancy seeing you here," Rey looks up at his pretty eyes, she may be a little drunk because she wants to swim in them.

"We have my mother to thank for," Ben smiles lovingly. "She thinks it's a nice place for a surprise date for us."

"Of course she does."

Turns out it's Leia's idea after all. And she had even picked Rey's dress and helped with her makeup before she went out.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today," Ben remarks. "My lady."

Everything that Rey is in, including the dress, the heels, and the lingerie are all gifted by Ben. Basically, her wardrobe in the Organa house is filled with his new gifts.

"Thank you, my lord," Rey blushes. "But you are probably the only one who thinks so."

"Why do you say that?" Ben frowns.

"Because...." Rey decides to tell the truth. "None of the strangers would ask me for a dance."

Ben frowns and shakes his head. And when he looks at her again, his expression is clouded and unreadable, and Rey thinks for a moment he is going to say something terrible, then Ben chortles and answers, "They would be a fool to do so, little fish."

"Why?" Rey is even more confused now.

"You let my mother fix your hair and makeup today, right?"

"Yes." Her hair grows quickly and healthily with the help of the Organa's secret hot oil treatment. Now it almost reaches her hips. Most of her wavy hair is down, but there are several braids over the top of her head and around her ears. There are also three strands of pearls on the back of her hair as ornaments.

"And this is the only Alderaanian cantina in the city."

"So?"

"Remember what I said before, each hairstyle has its own meaning in Alderaan."

Rey widens her eyes and tilts her head. "Does my hairstyle means I am not to be approached? That's a terrible joke."

"Not exactly. You are showing everyone that you are someone's betrothed," Ben caresses the delicate braids near her ear. "It is against Alderaanian traditions for a stranger to publicly ask an engaged lady for a dance."

Rey gasps. It makes sense now. Even though Alderaan no longer exists, their cultures and traditions are still preserved by the remaining survivors to this day. But surely not all the cantina-goers know about their custom, right? It's not like they have a sign written on the door or something.

As if sensing her question, Ben adds as he continues to play with her hair and ear. "And if they don't know about this, my security guards would censor and stop any unsuspecting strangers before they step ten feet close to you and your friends. Trust me, all ten of them have been quite busy tonight. I'm sorry, but you must know I don't like to share."

"Oh," Rey realizes with relief, but also with a sense of possessiveness. "Neither do I."

"I know," Ben pecks on her forehead and turns her heart all warm and fuzzy again.

"What about yours?" Rey asks, caressing his half pony. "What does it mean?"

"Well, it means my hair is getting too long and I want to look good for my fiancée," Ben chuckles. "Alderaanian hairstyles don't apply to men. But if there is one for a happily married man, I will sure wear it every day."

Rey blushes.

They sway and dance. Ben leads as Rey twirls with her long and wide sleeves flying, and they have a really good time.

o0o

The music comes to an end and a new song begins, all her besties have entered the dancing pool, but Rey says her feet are hurting, and have it not been the concern about causing unwanted attention, Ben nearly carries her away in bridal style. Rey suggests that the two of them go back to the vacant quiet corner where situates their booth.

The moment they sit down on the long sofa, Ben takes off her heels, moves her feet onto his lap to begin a foot massage. She is wearing skin tone long stockings with a lacy garter-belt, the thin silky fabric is smooth and enticing. 

When he presses hard on her insteps to relieve the pressure, Rey lets out some moans that are not entirely decent. "You are so good to me, my charming dolphin."

"If you continue to moan like that, we may do something silly, my little fish," Ben remarks, tickling the bottoms of her feet, he is in fact resisting very hard not to lick them.

"Like this?" Rey giggles and nudges his crotch suggestively with her wiggling toes.

"Stop, little fish," Ben looks around. Their lower bodies are hidden by the large table. "We are in public, and there are security cameras everywhere."

"Duly noted, charming dolphin," Rey turns to their droids. "As if Niney hasn't done everything it needs to do, right?"

The droid proudly answers that it has hacked into the security system and reroutes the closest cameras with an innocent-looking looping feed. And BB-8 has also blurred their faces the moment they stepped into the cantina. They shall remain faceless.

"Good job." Rey begins to try to unzip his pants with her stocking-clad toes, which are far less flexible than she would like them to be.

Her action is a bit out of character, so Ben checks the contents on the table. "What kind of drink have you had?"

"The sweet green one," Rey answers. Her endeavor proves to be quite a challenge especially with Ben's belt in the way.

Ben picks up the glass, takes a sniff and frowns. The cocktail contains some Alderaanian brew, which is an extremely rare, fermented alcoholic ale, brewed from fragrant grains once native to Alderaan. It has a smooth, rich flavor. It is his father, Han Solo's favorite drink, but it may be too much for a young girl. "It's alcoholic. I'd never know you'd actually drink like a fish. I'm afraid you have a glass too many. "

"Maybe, it is affecting my motion ability." Rey seems to be getting frustrated. She moves her feet off his lap and sits up closer to him. She then lifts up the hem of her skirt, subtly trying to unclasp the garter-belt off her stockings, which makes Ben's heart jump to his throat. Oh stars, the skin between her stocking and the garter belt is to die for.

As much as he wants that fantasy to continue to unfold, Ben grabs her hand before she rolls her stocking to her knee and pulls the hem her skirt down at once. "And possibly your cerebral function, too, my little fish. You have to stop. Because your friends are coming back."

"Oh no. Do the girls know about the hairstyle and the engagement?" Rey seems to sober up a bit.

"I don't think so. Otherwise they would not have invited you to dance with them so casually." Besides, Ben has done a thorough background check on all of the girls, in case they are secret spies. 

"So how do I introduce you to them?" Rey really doesn't want to lie to her close friends.

"Just tell them who I am," Ben winks. "My pretty little cousin."

Rey stretches out one of her long sleeve, uses the expanse of the fabric to cover his lap just as her besties swarm back from the dancing floor.

They are all curious about who this nine-to-five handsome guy is and Rey decides to tell them the truth, well, half of it, anyway.

"Everyone, this is Ben," she says. "My cousin."

"He is your cousin?" Unsurprisingly, all of her besties are shocked.

"I am her second cousin, once removed," Ben adds, technically it sort of means he is her uncle.

"Are you like...." Rose hesitates, debating whether to state the obvious because everyone has seen how intimate they are, "Kissing cousins?"

"Yes," Ben looks at her in the eye. "But we are not related by blood."

"I am adopted," Rey explains.

And that shuts them up for a while, though anyone with half a brain can sense there is a lot more to the story.

o0o

Ben keeps his job and other personal information as vague as possible, and Rey neatly turns their attention toward a subject that most of them are interested: X-Wing schematics, and they even begin to debate the trashy shield system of a TIE fighter.

All the while, Rey’s hand is dangerously close to Ben's crotch under her long sleeve.

Ben is doing his best to ignore it, focusing all of his attention on what Tallie and Paige are currently saying and it is proving difficult, since he has missed the first part of it so now he has no idea what they are talking about.

Ben lightly taps his fingers against Rey's wrist, hopefully to send a very clear signal that she needs to stop that shenanigan. He clearly doesn't want another under-the-table performance after the Naberrie dinner not so long ago.

There is a raspy giggle next to his ear, followed by a warm breath brushing across his skin as Rey leans up to look at him with those big innocent puppy eyes.

Ben, in response, softens and quits the disapproving look that he is about to shoot, flushing a little when Rey simply smiles that teasing smirk of hers, and at this angle, he gets a perfect view of her tantalizing cleavage, okay, maybe not so innocent. It seems somehow she has a little growth spurt during her stay in Hanna City. A not-so-painful reminder that his pretty little fiancée is still a teenager who eats a lot and exercises frequently.

One thing he is certain, his mother has been feeding Rey really well for the past month, probably the secret Organa recipe that boasts to boost growth in certain areas. Well, he himself is a proof of that. You think that industrial refrigerator-sized chest is natural? It's all about proper workout and diet.

But he should have known better than to let Rey cling to him. It has been a mistake on his part to think Rey will behave herself after the lesson on the Falcon. If anything, she is getting bolder after they had that kink negotiation and actual carnal intimacy. But he never regrets that he is the one who gave Rey her first true climax.

Ben is trying to focus on the small group around the table in the booth. Tallie, Kaydel, Jessika, Paige and Rose are discussing… something about the New Order and the new emperor. They are starting to review their mock senate debates so he imagines it has to do with himself, but he just cannot catch up.

Mostly because Rey's hand is slowly pulling his zipper down. Is she intentionally trying to distract him? And why is he getting aroused when he really shouldn't be.

Blowing out a quiet huff of irritation, Ben is about to just tell her to knock it off, this is not the time for it when abruptly, perhaps sensing that Ben is going to put a full stop to her mischief, Rey pushes her small hand inside his trousers, and Ben is both glad and dismayed that he has gone commando today again.

"Yeah, definitely a lefty," Rey says loudly. All her friends think she is talking about a left-wing senator, while Ben knows better. She means his dick.

For a dainty palm glides over his pubis as it slides down to his naturally left-inclined cock, where it wraps firmly around his hardening length and begins to awkwardly pump, constrained by the confines of his pants.

Biting back the sharp cry that rises to his lips, heat flooding into his cheeks, Ben grabs hold of Rey's arm, meaning to stop her somehow, only for his movements to falter when Rey very gently squeezes the head of his cock, sending a bolt of electric pleasure up his spine.

Shivering, sweat popping up on his forehead, Ben lowers his head, clenches his teeth together lest he groans humiliatingly. After a minute, he grabs some snack from the table and stuffs it inside his mouth, as the pleasure steadily builds, making it harder and harder to hold back his moans.

Glancing down at Rey out of the corner of his eye, he found a lusty, thirsty gaze staring back up at him. So thirsty, the scavenger from the desert, does she have no sense of decency? How can she do something like this when they are in a public place, surrounded by strangers?

This is even worse than the Naberrie dinner, at least they had been surrounded by family members and they had been separated by a table. And the folks know they are engaged and that means no real harm would be done. But here in this cantina, someone can spot them at any moment. If someone were to spot them, he might have to ask his security guards to arrest them or do something equally drastically.

Rey leans over, pretending to join the girls' conversation, "Yeah, that's what they said. What a jerk!" As she continues to jerk him off.

"Really?" Ben grinds out, gasping softly.

"Did you like my souvenir?" Rey turns and whispers, meaning the damp panties that she had put inside his pocket before he left the Organa house.

"Yes," he grits his teeth. "Very much."

It is becoming harder and harder to hold back his moans. Rey is getting to know his weak spots, and is eagerly exploiting him.

Stars, it feels so wrong, but so good. 

"Is this as good as that?" Rey asks again. 

The damp palm smoothing against the sensitive skin, the manicured fingers squeezing and stroking him, the warm breath brushing along the curve of his neck – all feel so good.

It certainly feels much better than when he used her damp panties to masturbate and that has been weeks. He had totally ruined the thin fabric and it was beyond repair. Ben has took the meaning of rubbing one out to the next level. And that's the reason he has not so subtly sent several sets of new lingerie to the Organa Mansion as part of his new gifts.

"Better," he answers with a whimper, because that is the truth. The physical intimacy is much better than his flimsy fantasy or live streaming porn. He continues in a hushed tone. "I cannot stop thinking about how wet and hot you are."

"Good," Rey tightens her grip, and she murmurs in that warbling seductive tone. "Because I cannot stop thinking about how big and hard you are. I wonder what it will be like to be inside me...."

It is quite a surprise for him to hear his pretty little fiancée to say something as filthy as this. If not for all the people around them, Ben would probably reach his hand under her skirt to finger her tight little cunt. But no, he will not do that, not when Rey is properly covered by her skirt, and he wants to do that with good lighting and in the safety and privacy of a bedroom because he wants to taste her too. The salacious thought and the exquisitely light nails scraping against his sensitive head brings mighty waves of pleasure roaring through him. He can't hold on. Coming, he was going to come!

"I'm close!" Ben mutters quietly against her ear, and Rey nods at the warning.

"A ten is coming!" Rey suddenly shouts and points the fingers of her other hand at something far away, drawing everyone else's attention. "Over there!"

"Where?" All the girls perk up.

"Around the corner!"

"Which one?" 

"The tall dark handsome one."

As they keep looking for something Ben isn't even sure exists, a violent shudder wracks his body.

It takes every ounce of willpower he has to not wail out into the dark booth as he spends himself into Rey’s hand. Hips bucking erratically, thrusting into the tight ring of Rey’s fingers, Ben whimpers softly, his legs trembling, his heart thudding hard against the confines of his ribs as Rey squeezes out every last drop.

Finally coming down, tingling and overheated, Ben pants softly, burning with residual pleasure and embarrassment.

Stars, he hopes no one has witnessed his orgasm. Quickly glancing around the table, he is a little comforted to find that all the girls' attention is on someone in the dancing pool and they are, to his surprise, debating about numbers? Nine, eight or seven? Girls are really weird.

It doesn't look as though someone has noticed what has just transpired between Ben and Rey.

"My bad," Rey coos directly into his ear and gives his cock a last twist, making him shudder again, as she explains to the girls. "Must be the wrong angle."

Withdrawing her hand out of Ben’s trousers, she brings her semen-covered fingers to her lips and subtly licks a swath of jizz off her skin, humming contentedly underneath her breath, "Sweet."

The scene gives Ben a déjà vu. Then he recalls that he has done something similar before they began to dance.

"You little minx," Ben rasps.

Rey shrugs. The act itself has creamed her panties in a sickly satisfying way, but she is not about to give that information to him. It's been four weeks, the tension has been pending up for long enough. This is some sort of getting back for not contacting her and letting her mind run rampant in the mock senate.

And Ben can't really be angry with her, not after she has brought him off single-handedly.

o0o

The cantina date is both the worse and the best he can dream of in his home world and it ends so soon.

Ben has to leave shortly afterwards, since something urgent has come up and he actually has a business (a galaxy) to run.

It's a good thing he is wearing black, or his drenched crotch would have been too obvious and too humiliating for him to stand up.

"I will miss you, my lord," Rey hugs him tightly, reluctant to let him go.

"Me too, my lady," he whispers against her hairline. "I will miss your face, your feet and your hands."

Rey smiles through her tear-laden lashes. "Good to know you still have your priorities straight."

"Tell me, did you leave another souvenir for me this time?" Ben asks. "Little fish?"

"Why don't you check your pocket later?" Rey winks flirtatiously. "Charming Dolphin?"

He looks at Rey fondly after kissing her, tasting himself on her lips and tongue, and walks away even more awkwardly but full of anticipation.

Later, in his pocket, he will find a silky stocking with her warmth and smell linger on. It will be thoroughly enjoyed by him during his following beat-off sessions.

Rey and the girls returns to the Organa House together in her cruiser to have another slumber party, it's the last one before they leave Hanna City and go their separate ways. So they want to cherish the night.

On the way home, Rose whispers to her, "Rey, I think you have a secret. Are you in love?"

Rey nods.

Because she really doesn't want it to be a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are way more angst and subplots hidden among the fluff and crack, to be honest, but blink and you will miss them.
> 
> I'm getting back to the Ophelia trailer, and there are at least two dancing scenes.
> 
> Some of you may know that I have written [Rey Riding Hood (with Chikan Ben/Kylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627502), yes, the one with Ballerina! Rey gets molested and raped by Chikan Ben/Kylo while riding the HOOD Line. In the story, Ben keeps Rey's panties as his souvenir. There are a lot more French ballet glossaries in that story. Like I said in the end note of chapter 2, this is actually an AU of my AU, I think I have a whole multi-universe of Ballerina! Rey, but no matter what, Ben Solo/Kylo Ren will find her.
> 
> Fun fact, right after I posted this chapter, we had a 6.5-magnitude earthquake and it was really scary, but everything is okay now.


	6. The Ascendancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this story actually has a plot, what have I done? lol
> 
> Before you read chapter 6, please note that I edited on 2019.1.15, a major rewrite of Chapter 4 and 5, adding 3K words in total. This story would make much more sense if you read the rewritten version.
> 
> It took me two and a half months to come this far, thank you for all the kudos and support.
> 
> But mostly I want to express my upmost gratitude to [5cents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5cents) who is a die-hard devoted Reylo. Thanks to her constant cheerleading, or I would not even have the motivation to continue this story or start the modern creepy dark version of this story [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973) (featuring actual Lolita Kink).
> 
> Writing this story is so much fun, I hope you will enjoy it as much I do.  
> [Edited on 2019.7.8]

o0o

As Rey sits in the cruiser with her friends on the way back to the Organ Mansion, she recalls her month-long stay there.

During this period, she has not only come to understand more about the notorious Skywalker family drama, but also gets to understand the complicated Alderaanian history, its ABC and the not so well known AAC - Alderaan Ascendancy Contention - and many other things.

"The question was whether the line of ascent to Viceroy should go to the Organa House or the other family line," Leia told her as she helped Rey prepare for the cantina date, combing the hair near her ears into intricate braids - secretly stating her status as "someone's betrothed" in Alderaan. 

"The other family line? The Antilles?" Another famous Alderaanian elder house.

"Yeah. And after three deadlocked votes, the High Council of Alderaan requested the help of the Galactic Republic in mediating the ascendancy."

"And the result?" Rey could guess the answer already, the most obvious reason being Leia's princess title.

"They resolved the dispute in favor of the Organas, allowing a member of the family to succeed to Viceroy. In addition, a marriage joining the rivaling Antilles and Organa families was arranged."

"So, another arranged marriage?" Rey turned to look at her future mother-in-law. Royalties and politicians really liked to arrange marriages. You'd think they had a kink for that sort of thing after reading any history books.

"Yes, Breha Antilles married Bail Organa, and the rest is history." There was glint of tear in Leia's eyes as she recalled her adopted parents. "May they rest in peace."

"Did they.... love each other?" Rey dreaded the answer, because she knew not every arranged marriage started with love, and even fewer of them ended with love. Only the lucky few got both.

"They were still much enamored of each other after years of marriage, my father called her his 'little dove'," Leia answered with a loving smile. "Alderaanian men sure love their terms of endearments."

"No wonder Ben keeps calling me his 'little fish' or 'squirting whale'." Another baleen joke. Then Rey asked the question that she has always wanted to know. "May I know why they adopted you?"

Leia sighed. "My parents longed for a child for many years, but Queen Breha suffered multiple miscarriages that put her own life at risk."

"Oh no!" Rey covered her mouth. She was still getting used to the concept of engagement and marriage, but childbirths and miscarries suddenly became too real to her. "May I know why?"

"While completing her Challenge of the Body announced on the Day of Demand, my adopted mother, then Princess Breha, suffered a bad fall, and her injuries resulted in her heart and lungs having to be replaced by pulmonodes."

"Challenge of the Body announced on the Day of Demand?" That sounded awfully daunting.

As it turned out, the Day of Demand was the day on which the heir to the throne of the planet Alderaan would claim their right to the crown. It was held on the 16th anniversary of the individual's Name Day. During the ceremony, the individual would name three challenges, one each of the Body, Mind and Heart. If these challenges were deemed worthy, the heir would be tasked with completing the three challenges in that order to prove themselves worthy of being invested as the crown prince or princess of Alderaan.

"Young Princess Breha bravely completed all three challenges, but it cost her the ability to carry a child to term," Leia said sadly and tears welled up Rey's eyes.

To distract Rey from the heartbreaking losses of her adopted mother's unborn children due to the seemingly cruel tradition, Leia then explained that the ceremony could be dated back to the founding of the Alderaanian monarchy. The requirement of the heir to prove themselves worthy was seen as a primary reason for the Alderaanian monarchy's longevity. In early Days of Demand, princes and princesses would have to fight their way to the throne room to make their demand, which is remembered in later ceremonies by the carrying of the Rhindon Sword.

"Did you complete your challenges?" Rey asked. Leia had been the only princess of Alderaan before it was destroyed. 

"Oh yes. For the Challenge of the Body, my Queen mother accompanied me to finish the challenge, and together we climbed Appenza Peak, a famous mountain visible from Aldera."

Aldera was the capital of Alderaan which was then destroyed by the first Death Star, causing millions of death. The surviving people of Alderaan later moved to a new planet and renamed it New Alderaan, founded by the Rebel Alliance in the period preceding the Battle of Yavin. The planet's location was known only to a select few top-level New Republic leaders, making it a perfect safe world. That was why even though Alderaan no longer existed, Alderaanian cultures and traditions still survived to this day. 

"Did Ben have to complete his challenges, too?" Rey was quite curious. Ben was the sole heir of the Skywalker-Organa-Solos. To think that the current emperor was once a young prince was quite weird. But she guessed he had to come from somewhere, unlike her, who literally came from nowhere.

"Well, Ben was born long after Alderaan had been destroyed," Leia said, "But we did gather the remaining elder houses as witnesses to perform the traditional ceremony on the Day of Demand when he was 16 years old. And our young Benny Beanstalk announced the three challenges that he would be undertaking."

That perked Rey up. "What did he do?" She began to imagine the young prince, lanky and awkward, wielding a big sword in front of so many people. 

"For Challenge of the Body, he could not climb the no longer existing Appenza Peak like my mother and I had done of course, but he climbed the tallest mountain in Ahch-To after turning down the company of his mentor and uncle Luke, insisting on going solo, like his name suggests. It proved to be a not so difficult task for someone who had already gone through extreme combat training."

Rey had never been very clear about the relationship between the legendary hero Luke and Ben. And she didn't know much about Ben's military background either. "What about the Challenge of the Mind?"

"This challenge was intended to test the heir's intelligence. I had been my father's aide in the old Imperial Senate, while Ben served as my aide in the Republic Senate and represented Hanna City in the Apprentice Legislature," Leia smiled. "Kind of like what you have been doing now, representing Theed in the Legislative Youth Program."

That brought a smile to Rey's face too. They did have something in common, finally. "And the Challenge of the Heart?"

"For this challenge, traditionally, the heir was expected to perform charity and relief work, paid for out of their own allowance. I had gone on missions delivering relief supplies to various suffering populations, particularly those suffering from the tyranny of the Galactic Empire." Then Leia signed. "It was a time-consuming effort. The third challenge might take an heir many years to finish."

"What did Ben do then?" Rey kept on asking, ever the curious girl.

"Let's just say the Skywalkers have some very unique ideas about delivering relief to the suffering, and Ben insisted on finishing what his biological grandfather had started," Leia shrugged, as if recalling something unpleasant. "And honestly, I don't think Ben has completed his Challenge of the Heart yet."

o0o

Then realization hits Rey harder than the Rhindon Sword, as she sits in the cruiser, many thoughts swirl in her head.

The man they were talking about, is the same man who has not only followed in Darth Vader's footsteps - he had helped built a tyrannic regime and brought it down suddenly - but then Ben also went a step further, he regrouped the remaining imperial and republic forces and established the New Order Galactic Empire.

And the young man accomplished all this in a span of a few years, without losing any of his limbs or parents, which is a marvelous feat considering the so-called Skywalker curse. And Rey really appreciates the idea of Ben having all his limbs intact, you know, for obvious reasons.

Some say he is an evil genius, while Ben calls himself an evil overlord. During one of their holo chats, her handsome fiancé had told her, in a very cheeky way, that he thought dominating the galaxy would bring forth some sort of Utopia. It looks like he upholds a somewhat idealistic enough tendency to be considered a hero, or be extremely funny and sexy. And he manages to be both to Rey. He is her future husband, of course she thinks he is a funny and sexy hero. 

However, she almost cannot believe that all of this is just part of a challenge to prove his worthiness to be formally declared heir to the Alderaanian throne, something that doesn't even really exist any more. Since now New Alderaan is governed by the Alderaan Alliance, presumably headed by the Alderaanian Council. And the fact that Leia is a princess, not a queen, means Leia has either given up the mantle of Alderaanian Queen herself, or is not interested in being the figure head of a non-existing planet.

Which means that Ben actually can't be after the Alderaanian crown anymore. Well, he has ascended the throne of much greater importance. But Rey knows his ambition is more than that. Sometimes she wonders how twisted her future husband's mind is.

People who have been traumatized tend to distract others with cruel humor. And Ben cracks a lot of killer jokes (or they can be interpreted as whales, he is obsessed with those hairless cetaceans), while Rey knows better than anyone about traumas. Something must have happened to young Ben Solo between his Apprentice Legislator and First Order Commander phase. You don’t go from sweet mommy’s boy to galactic dominator overnight.

Rey has hoped she would get the answer from his mother, but Leia is always vague about it. In the end, the LYP meeting somehow helped enlighten her more.

The New Republic had similar problems as the Old one, bureaucratism and corruption being the most prominent. For well over two decades, the core worlds had been the engine of galactic growth. But then due to irrestrainable inner capital conflicts, the blistering pace of economic expansion had slowed, the stock markets had been in turmoil. Demand had been slowing, inflation had been uncomfortably low and debts had been rising.

The bullish case for the core worlds depended partly upon the belief of that the Republic government could always lean against the slowdown by stimulating consumption and investment with looser monetary policy, just as in any normal economy in the Imperial era.

Yet the New Republic was not normal. It was caught in a dangerous no-man's-land between the market and state control. Unlike the capital of the Old Republic (the planet Coruscant is one big city), Hanna City of the planet Chandrila was chosen to become the capital of the New Republic and the seat of the newly formed Galactic Senate as a tribute to the Republic of Old. It was not permanent, however, as the Republic chose to rotate its capital world based on elections. There are only a few stable political affairs such as LYP that are only held here annually.

The Republic believed its itinerancy would promise its survival, yet the emergence of the First Order was the prime example of what a perilous place that had been. And after the Hosnian System - the galaxy's most corrupted core - had been literally obliterated by the Starkiller, and the death of Snoke (reason unknown yet), New Order was established.

It took Rey quite a while to try and figure out the situation, but there are still many missing pieces, just like a broken jigsaw puzzle set that she had once picked up from a shipwreck. One day someone named Kylo Ren just showed up with his very Darth Vader like dark helmet and cape. And instead of continuing to be an executioner of Snoke's evil First Order, he turned the table just as suddenly.

And Kylo Ren has managed to keep his New Order crown for quite some time despite not being well-loved, mostly because his seemingly authoritarian government somehow actually works. Some have even joked that his regime actually authorizes the right solutions. And Rey knows some more are ready to sing the praises of his technocrats as the galaxy is getting peaceful and prosperous again.

Any families that were killed as collateral damage in his expansion campaigns have been buried with honors and any razed towns, hamlets, cities, bio-domes or whatever have been or are being reconstructed. Either this is an act to convince people that he does have a heart or it is a measure to back the social justice warriors down at the attempt to call for amends.

He has banned all forms of slavery throughout the galaxy. Not even his grandfather, a former slave, had been able to do that, and Rey, who has been enslaved for most of her childhood on Jakku herself, thanks him for that. Slavery is mayhem waiting to happen and it does not make loyal citizens. A small wage and basic heath care plus care for the injured and elderly will not cost much more, but will buy loyalty. Most species are venal, anyway.

And he doesn't censor the holo net. Nothing pisses off young people more than not being able to have access to Galactic Wookieepedia and LightTube, and well, you know, PorgHub.

The way he continues to gather control of the galaxy and expand his realm is just so hilariously bizarre, as if something coming out of a space opera. But history has taught her that sometimes reality is even more dramatic than a play.

But as history continues to unfold, Rey still cannot believe one day that she, an ex-scavenger, would be involved in something that she once thought she could only witness through her textbook.

Because Rey now knows all about Ben's grandfather issue, but it is his grandmother's heritage that prompted him to propose to her. 

Marrying her is part of the reason that's keeping him on the throne. The Naberrie name and fortune helps a lot, of course, and Naboo in the Mid-Rim (near the border with the Outer Rim territories) is too pivotal a system to ignore. Naboo is a major player in the interstellar plasma trade market. The energy source powers everything from simple lights to great Gungan underwater cities and capital starships. And power is power, power is future, power is hope.

And as ridiculous as it may seem, even after all that Ben has done - the atrocity and the relief he has brought to the galaxy - producing a legitimate heir is the best way to soothe the old-fashioned purists in his royal committee, whether he likes it or not, for a strong, continuing bloodline promises a future, a new hope.

Rey bites her lip and presses her hands on her stomach, suddenly feels a little cramp down there.

She doesn't really like the idea of her belly being on the other end of the equation.

o0o

For the past month, Ben hasn't been in contact with Rey for a few reasons.

First, Leia has warned Ben not to disturb or distract Rey while she is attending the LYP annual meeting so as to maintain her neutrality in the senate debates.

_"She should know who you are, get to know people of her own age and make up her own mind. You are not supposed to treat her like a little fish in a tank. Let her take a dip in the ocean and see if she can splash around."_

And Ben is not surprised that with the Naberries' private tutelage and his mother's guidance, his little fish turns out to be another killer whale, confidently getting the upper hand in all the senate debates, even in those that have basically turned into a sarcastic roast against him. It's like watching her shooting fish in a barrel.

He has been very amused to hear how those teenagers think about him. After all, they are the elite and the future of the galaxy. And some of their dictator joke are hilarious. He keeps taking notes and thinks of ways to show them off on some very inappropriate occasions.

Some of them do have a point that snaps him back to reality from time to time and gives him some good idea about how to run things more efficiently, while the rest are dull and rude, well, let's just say they are the reason he sometimes really wants to blow up a planet, or two.

But if he is ever so unset or bored as to feel the need to destroy a planet for his own amusement, he will blow up an uninhabited gas giant, rather than an insignificant blue planet with a population that might cause unavoidable revenges. Besides, gas giants blow up with satisfyingly dramatic explosions. They are more fun anyway.

And Ben has already reserved one in the unknown regions for Rey's next name day ceremony. Too extravagant, may be, but no event in his significant other's life would be too insignificant. Missing said event will likely cost him very dearly. 

Second, all sorts of skirmishes have continued to arise throughout the Outer Rim, much to his annoyance. But as the New Order is still in its infancy, volatile situations are to be expected, so Ben has to focus on tackling them quietly and secretly in case they turn into a full-blown civil war.

He has to keep a close eye on everything that is unsettling and try to look for better solutions other than unnecessary violence. Because there is enough blood in the hands of his family already and he would rather spend the resources of the New Order on useful infrastructure than weaponry. 

That's why he has also built more hospitals. The doctors and medics are ordered to treat soldiers first, and civilians second. This means he will lose less soldiers, civilians will have more incentive to join his forces, and his subjects will be far more loyal, which allows him to further his causes more easily.

He never gives away his backstory or reason for galactic domination. Those "righteous" people can either figure them out on their own or die trying. He has a galaxy to run, he doesn't have time to give exposition. His motives will always appear to be sympathetic. The reason is simple; if the "righteous enemies" think that he is just misguided, they will try to talk him out of whatever he is doing, instead of constantly trying to kill him.

Instead of using his vast propaganda machines to teach the population at large, and thus his prospective enemies, to fear and loathe him, he uses it to teach them the values of pacifism and nonviolence - by way of viral funny memes all over the holo net. He doesn't mind being the face of those memes. It's just his helmet and cape, not his real face anyway. And he has a dozen body doubles for that. Why? Because first, those things cost almost nothing and travel faster than light, second, idealistic nonviolent activists are far easier to deal with (translate: kill) than violent ones.

After a month, Rey has not only shone at the annual LYP, but also made some new friends, and he finally dealt with most of the unrest. Both of them are exhausted and in need of a good rest.

So Leia takes the liberty of arranging the pining couple a surprise date, which Ben really could not say no to. But what surprises Ben more is the thing that cuts their date short.

As it turns out, "something urgent" is an intrusion into the Supremacy, his main starship/mobile palace. And Ben even faces an ambush on the way back. It is a good thing that he has tripled his security guards when he went out for the date and always got a few snipers standby, because he had an inkling that something like this was bound to happen. It literally saves him from the embarrassment of being captured by his enemies and gives him the chance to interrogate them.

When he returns to Supremacy, the intrusion has been dealt with, not a surprise, either. Because whenever he temporarily leaves his ship, he will make sure to put someone competent, but not too ambitious on the throne in his absence. He makes it clear that he is coming home, and the empire is on loan, not a gift.

And if the ginger dares to fuck it up, he will fuck his whole family up. They have a contract for that. He will not have anyone work on a project involving something that has their families killed or traumatized in any way without their explicit consent.

However, somehow insurgencies begin to break out throughout the Mid-Rim, roughly at the same time, and then one thing leads to another.... suddenly they are facing a siege, even though not on a galactic scale, let's just say, our emperor is royally pissed. 

But no matter how pissed he is, he does not fly into a rage and kill the messenger who brings him bad news just to illustrate how evil he really is. Good messengers are hard to come by. Also, it is kind of hard to kill people through the holo net, he is not a psychic with supernatural power, after all.

If his trusted lieutenant tells him the stormtroopers and TIE fighters are losing a battle, he will believe him. After all, he's his trusted lieutenant. Ben selects only sympathetic, funny, and genuinely likable individuals for his lieutenants and trusted underlings, after thorough background checks and psychological evaluations.

Also, punching or strangling a lieutenant like he is a piece of shit just because he is feeling upset in the middle of a war room would really demoralize his army. That's why he attends his anger management sessions religiously. Regular appointments with his psychiatrist are scheduled. Split personalities and other forms of mental illness can lead to his downfall. Therapy works, people. It gets better. 

He is actually neither chivalrous nor sporting. If he has an unstoppable super weapon, he will use it as early and as often as possible instead of keeping it in reserve. And his doomsday devices will not have a lengthy charge-up time, nor will they have a countdown timer just for show. So yes, Starkiller is ready to open for business again anytime.

Ben does not like engaging in a battle campaign himself head on because he maintains a realistic assessment of his strengths and weaknesses, only a fool would try to face down a whole army with one single shiny saber, even though this takes some of the fun out of the job. But remember, they are fighting a war, not making a holo blockbuster. There is no point to waste time and money on one big scene just for the sake of "being a badass".

And if he absolutely must ride into battle, he will certainly not ride at the forefront of the stormtroopers, nor will he seek out his opposite number among his army, right in the middle of a battlefield. He is extra, but not that extra.

Knowing the galactic history, or just his family history, his best guess is that his opposite number among his army may very well be his father, his mother, or his uncle.

You know what they say about the Organa-Skywalker-Solos? 

Half of his family have been busy saving the galaxy while the other half have been busy destroying it.

And guess who is destroying and who is saving the galaxy this time. 

And in times like this, it is really embarrassing. Ben even feels bad for his family, really.

Additionally, he doesn't want the latest episode of "Keeping up with the Skywalkers" to go viral.

You see, because the old Rebellion has changed its name to the Resistance, which is not a particularly creative name, by the way. Those lazy people don't even change their action agenda much. What makes matters worse, they are again secretly led by his mother, now General Organa.

o0o

Ben should have known the something like this is too good to be true.

He remembers that his adviser added while he was drooling over the final empress candidate's holo picture, _"But there is a little problem, my lord."_

 _"How little is the problem?"_  Ben asked, because, of course there was always a catch. The girl was too good to be true.

And he soon found out that the fact that she was ten years younger than him would probably raise the question of him being a cradle robber.

But as it turned out, how little Rey was, was actually not the problem. 

The little problem was, he had long suspected that IT was A TRAP. A textbook case of honey trap.

And honestly, if it was really a trap (which he really hoped it was not), Ben had to give it to his mother and the Naberries.

How the fuck did they manage to find such a perfect honey pot for him despite knowing his obvious aversion to Poor Desert Children Syndrome™, or maybe the Skywalkers really are cursed?

A girl that looked like the perfect hybrid of his grandmother and his mother (yes, he is aware of his mommy issues, thank you very much), and she was even a self-taught genius/ex-slave from a desert planet like his grandfather. Everything about Rey just screamed "THE CHOSEN ONE" and it was really HARD for Ben (or anyone with half a brain) not to get suspicious.

He never underestimates his enemies even if they turn out to be a pretty girl, even if she has all the qualities that he likes. Hell, especially if the pretty girl has all the qualities that he likes.

Such a foe should be treated with the utmost care, from the utmost distance, and with the utmost destructive force. There are few things more damaging to a heterosexual emperor's public image of fear and terror than getting his heart broken by a pretty girl that he actually likes.

There is a reason he is still a virgin at his age. Losing himself to carnal pleasure may be great, but losing an empire to that is just not worth it. He trusts his hands and fleshlights more than his heart.

So he first had a detailed background check on her. Her miserable Jakku past almost brought tears to his eyes. And he made sure the Naberries hadn't performed any plastic surgeries or gene modification to make her look like the way she was after the seemingly coincidental adoption. As it turned out, she was naturally gifted and naturally beautiful, a disconcertingly rare combination.

He then contacted his parents and the Naberries to express his intention to marry his pretty little adopted cousin/niece, just to test the water.

To his surprise, his father was very concerned about Rey's young age,  _"Ben, I think I have raised you better than that."_

His mother downright rejected,  _"I am NOT that desperate for grand-babies yet, Benny Beanstalk. She is practically a baby girl herself...."_

"But she is of marriageable age," Ben tried to argue, clearly knew that still meant she would be a child bride.

Somehow his uncle interjected, _"Is that Ben? I'm sorry I failed you...."_  Ben cut the intercom immediately.

And the Naberries tactfully turned him down too, because,  _"We are awfully sorry, my lord. But we expect Rey to become a queen in her own right one day. And she should be the one to make her own decision when it comes to choosing her spouse."_

If they were playing hard-to-get, those reactions sure incited Ben's interests even more, that was why he flew to Naboo to meet her in person, unannounced until the very last moment, because the Naberries did have a very tight security detail, you could not just fly into their territory unless you wanted to be shot to pieces.

As if the whole thing was not fishy enough, the girl literally appeared like a little fish from the water, a nymphet with a pair of perfect feet, to boot. 

He was instantly smitten, but it didn't mean he was brain damaged.

No one should know about his secret fixation AND foot fetish, he had made sure to clean his cache, browser history and cookies every single time, damn it, he thought as he helped her into her shoes, mesmerized by the star tattoos on her elegant arch and petite digits, already planning to gift her some really enticing stockings and heels.

And then they talked, and talked, and talked. And he fell in love with her when she described whales (his favorite animals) with stars in her eyes. They had a whale of a time just exchanging baleen jokes. Common interests easily bred mutual attraction. And her blushed cheeks and ear tips and other body languages showed him that she was obviously romantically interested in him too.

Let's face it, he had groomed himself carefully before flying to Naboo, he knew how good looking he could be. And one thing that was both the bane and the blessing of Skywalkers was their drop dead gorgeousness. And if they wanted to honeytrap him, he could always reverse the game. He had digested a whole book about pick-up lines just for that. And he knew how cheesy and cringing some of those lines were.

However, the girl seemed to genuinely have no idea who he was, despite the fact that he had already contacted the Naberries. And BB-9E successfully hacked into BB-8's memory chip to confirm that. It also showed that her mechanical skills were superb.

He didn't expect her adopted parents to reveal his identity that fast (with a small army of people guarding the gates) though, as if worrying she would get swept away by a tall dark handsome stranger for a fleeting crush (a very common thing among teenagers these days, it seemed). He knew his not so favorable reputation proceeded him and she did seem intimidated by his imperial title.

So he played along and jokingly proposed to her even before dinner - roughly one hour after they met, so it literally came out of the blue - in front of her whole family, just to see how it would go, fully expecting her to turn him down so as to, you know, continue the hard-to-get act.

Naturally, she looked like she was astonished, but after a moment of awkward silence, she nodded, bashfully.

Now that was tricky. Not just Ben, even the Naberries seemed really struck by her answer as well. 

Did it mean the girl actually like him back? He wasn't even sure such a young girl understood the meaning of love and marriage yet. 

Or did he fall right into an intricate trap?

But the Naberries had said she should be the one to make her own decisions about her mate. And now that she had made her decision, he pressed the issue further to settle the engagement.

It took them a whole week to draft the pre-nuptial contact, the Naberries were very thorough about the ABC of the marriage, probably because they were filthy rich and her dowry was worth the GDP of several systems, but Ben had brought in a team of good lawyers, making sure this was not an expensive scam. All parties had to sign a non-disclosure later, of course.

He would not, under any circumstances, marry a woman he knows to be a faithless, conniving, back-stabbing witch simply because he was absolutely desperate to perpetuate his family line. Of course, they could still date.

And during that week, he courted her formally and generously, trying to get to know more about her. Everything she told him about herself fit her profile and background check. She didn't hide the fact that she was a hoarder of useless things - the filthy AT-AT, the dead flowers, a rusty helmet and even a rag doll, she showed him her insecurities and flaws, never one to fish for compliments, so he showered her with praises and gifts. 

And she looked really beautiful with flowers in her hair. He would love to braid her hair for the rest of his life and give her hair constant hot oil treatment, after getting rid of her split ends, he thought as he kissed her for the first time. The kiss was awkward, but not unexpected for a little virgin who hadn't had her first period yet.

Occasionally he would catch her deep in thought in his presence, when asked, she admitted that she was worrying about her possible infertility and that he would leave her for others, and he felt the surface of his cold dead heart just cracked a little and showed a glimmer of light from within. The girl did care about their future.

She was shy about intimacy at first, so he let her take all the initiatives and always behaved like a perfect gentleman around her, not because he knew they were constantly under the watchful eyes of the Naberries, but also because no matter how attractive she was, even if this was a hoax, he would not defile and victimize a young girl sexually. That would be really bad PR. He always asked for consent before he did anything, making sure there was no loophole.

He showed her the pictures of his grandparents, a subtle reminder that these were the couple that helped create a tyrannic regime and what was at stake if she was lying to him. And also, a promise about how beautiful her wedding dress would be if she was honest.

The fact that the emperor of the galaxy had to wait for a young girl to get off her class for a date reminded him of their age difference and convinced him of her genuineness. What kind of girls tried to finish her homework while they were having a cruise date? She didn't even put down the tax document when he braided her hair.

She still fully intended to take part in the LYP annual meeting and run for the princess (and possibly the queen later) after being engaged to the emperor, her ambition almost seemed naive to him, so he generously indulged her and agreed not to announce the engagement to the public yet, for security concerns too, it was a win-win solution.

Either they were playing a really long game, or this was the real thing, he thought as he put the engagement ring on her finger by the end of that week.

Both of his parents seemed to have taken a shine on their future daughter-in-law despite her age, this turn of attitude was again a little suspicious, but he justified that by thinking maybe Rey was just too lovable. And even Chewie approved of his bride choice, since the polyglot girl was one of the few people in the galaxy who could understand the Wookie’s language.

If this was real, he must have done something right to get such a perfect little wife. Maybe saving the galaxy actually brought him some good karma. Please please be real. It would really break his heart if it was not real. Because he loved her too much to let her go at this point.

He constantly worries the whole thing is too good to be true, constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. The war has taught him nothing is permanent, even after all the romantic dates and carnal intimacy they have shared.

Behind that fluffy smutty aura lurked an insecurity. After the whale trip, the moment Rey said she thought he was going to elope with her, an alarm glaringly sounded in Ben's mind.

If he gave in to her wish, were they going to elope to a place where he was going to face a surprise capture?

Or was it her subtle way to tell him that this was a trap and a major change was looming but she loved him so much that she was trying to save him from the surprise capture?

Or was it really just a young girl's naive wish to get away from the pressure of politics? 

If only they could elope to somewhere without the responsibilities of a galaxy over their shoulders.

If only all of this was true.

The first night they spent together, there were so many things in his mind that he could not go to sleep even after the orgasm. But cuddling with a soft sweet attractive girl in bed for a long time inevitably gave him some salacious ideas and a boner.

So when she began to dry hump him in bed at a pace that was too rhythmic to be a sleepy one, he played along because he was curious to see how far this would go. And he was almost tempted to take her right there when he found out she was not even wearing any underwear. His cock was going to explode.

But then the little minx pretended to wake up innocently, so he retreated immediately, feigning to be ashamed and vexed, keeping up the pretense of a perfect gentleman. He jerked off in the shower, almost laughing out loud at the thought of passing his little cocktease of a fiancée's naive test. If only she knew he knew.... But it also showed him, he should never underestimate her.

Maybe it was just her insecurity, maybe it was his insecurity. Maybe he was just paranoid about something that was not there in the first place. And he told himself, even though a backstabbing wife could be dangerous to have around, she could also provide necessary training. If he never relaxed in her company, he was less likely to relax when assassins come to him.

So, that's the last reason he hasn't been in contact for a month. It is said that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but out of sight, out of mind. A month of separation might accidentally show her true color. And he desperately wants her to pass HIS test.

And he really hates to think that his mother would use his pretty little fiancée as a bait.

In the end, he is glad to know that at least Rey is not part of the Resistance.

Leia did tell Rey a lot about the Skywalker family drama, but she hasn't actually recruited Rey into the Resistance, seeing that nearly a month's worth of senate debates about his dictatorship hasn't successfully blindsided Rey's idea about who he is.

No, Rey clearly knows who he is and what he has done, she just chooses to gleefully live in denial because she loves him too much. And love and blindness are evil twins.

And why would Ben know all about this?

Well, he has known that his mother is the secret general of the Resistance for some time now (Who are they kidding, huh? It has the name Organa written all over it.) That's also the reason he sent Rey to live with Leia.

But first, he had to avoid the watchful eyes of the Naberries, so he took a detour for a whale-watching trip, and asked Niney to give Rey the little implant on the Amazon River before they swam with the pink dolphins, because who could resist touching those adorable animals?

Rey thought it was some kind of vaccination, well, it was, but it was also a secretive monitor system that collects intelligence from around her. And unbeknownst to Rey, BB-8 has already been subverted to become his spy. Also, because Ben is a BB-8/BB-9E shipper, so, why not?

Ben has done many things that he is not proud of, and spying on his fiancée's personal life is one of them, but he is glad he did that. And really, a little counter-espionage mechanism in galactic matter is just common sense. He will have to ask BB-8 to detach the device later. 

He has a month worth of soundbits of her conversations with Leia, her besties and other LYP members. And much to his relief, nothing shows her involvement with the Resistance, but there are things that he really didn't expect, such as:

_Rey squirms on his bed (yes, the little minx insists on staying in his childhood bedroom despite the fact that the mansion has dozens of guest rooms), unable to go to sleep. She is a teenager who has just experienced her first orgasm from him and is trying to recreate that pleasure in his old bed. She's also wearing one of his old tunics._

_She curses under her breath, trying not to attract unwanted attention from the night guards outside._

_She turns to her stomach and moves one of the pillows between her legs, slowly begins rutting into the edge of of soft fabric after finding the right angle, conceding to the fact that she won't be able to sleep without release._

_She grips the headboard, stifling her small moans and grunts. She grinds down onto the pillow, wanting to get it over with._

_Pleasure from the friction goes straight to her clit, and she grinds down harder, soft keens falling from her mouth, the bed creaking below her, a little too loud._

_Her movement slows, but doesn't dare stop, for fear of not being able to release at all if she does._

_She moans into another pillow, which does pretty much nothing to stifle the lewd sounds coming from her lips._

_"Ben, Ben, Ben."_

_She keeps rutting against the pillow between her legs and burrows her head into the fabric, letting out a long, sobbing groan as she comes, wetting the pillowcases._

Completely oblivious to the fact that Ben is listening to her, across the galaxy, open mouthed, with his nuts wrapped by her wet panties, his come shooting out like crazy into his gloved hand.

And since then, the delectable moaning of his name from Rey's mouth as she humps her pillow or masturbates to climax in his bed every night gives him a bank of spunk material to relieve his pressure. And the live streaming is better than holo porn that caters to people with voyeurism kink. Seriously, he is almost as horny as his teenage fiancée. Her panties soon turn threadbare. He showers his pillow princess with more dresses and shoes and lingerie because he is really guilty about that, but also because his dick thanks her very much.

The saucy stories shared during the girls' sleepover also prompt him to dress exactly like her fantasy, down to his hair style - who would have thought his little fiancée wanted to see him braid up his hair? It seems the Alderaanian cultures had rubbed off on her. And it surprisingly earned him a glorious hand job in the cantina.

Yeah, he knows he sounds like a creep. But this is the man who usurped the throne from Snoke (a well-known creep), what do you expect?

Still, the invasion, ambush and insurgencies take him by surprise.

Why the fuck does his mother think it is a good idea to stage a coup right after the LYP meeting? When all the young apprentices (aka the supposedly bright future galaxy leaders) are still pretty much staying in the same city of his home world, right under his control?

He intentionally lets the women know that he lets his dick do most of the talking when he is around Rey, but that doesn't mean he actually runs the galaxy with his dick.

But if his mother wants to play dirty, he will return the favor with some really dick move too. You'd think they have learned something from two failed Republics. 

Leia thinks Ben has been following in his grandfather's footsteps blindly, well, then it is only fair that he does what his grandfather would have done in a similar situation. 

Because he is not above kidnapping ALL the LYP apprentices to threaten his mother to back down the siege, or they will face some really serious consequences, especially when he knows Rey is going back to the Organa mansion and may very well be taken hostage and used against him.

But unlike Leia, who he believes is a genuine good person with a god complex and will never harm Rey herself, he is a morally gray authoritarian emperor who really won't mind a repeat of Order 66 when push comes to shove.

After all, he is the one who puts DICK in his DICKtatorship. 

o0o

After the second sleepover, a seemingly uneventful night, the girls say goodbye and go their separate ways.

Rey complains about an upset stomach and a headache, probably caused by the hangover, so a med-droid recommends her to take a hot bath and then stay in bed for the rest of the day. 

Leia looks very strained when she comes in with some blue milk, and she gently combs Rey's hair into a single loose french braid. The last time Ben french braided her hair this way, they ended up getting a little too intimate on the Falcon, so Rey, with a blush, can't help but ask Leia if there is any special meaning to this hairstyle, and Leia just smiles and asks her to lie back and relax.

After her future mother-in-law leaves the room, the mansion somehow seems much quieter and gloomier. 

As she lies alone in Ben's old room, wearing one of Ben's comfy old tunics that reaches her knee, she recalls what really happened the night before in great detail. She has never done something so bold, so illicit. 

The thoughts arouse her so much that she begins to hump the pillow, and the pleasure gradually submerges the odd camping, and that's when she hears a knock.

She stops her movement immediately. "Who is it?"

"It's me, little fish," comes the deep soothing voice. "May I come in, my lady?"

This is HIS room, but she is glad that he asks for her permission first. Rey sits up, making sure her lower body is covered by the comforter. "Come in, please, my lord."

Ben comes in and closes the door behind him. The upper half of his hair is pulled up again, this time it is [a much simpler and looser half bun](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a746d729gy1fzgddvf67yj209z09c43z.jpg), but Rey thinks he is extremely dashing. He's wearing a tight henley that shows off his delicious pectorals and biceps. Rey swallows hard. A wet dream comes true.

"Mother says you are under the weather," Ben sits down at the edge of the bed with a concerned look. "Your face looks really flushed."

Rey clenches her thighs under the comforter. "It's okay. I'm feeling much better now."  _And much hornier._

Ben caresses her cheek and she leans towards his big warm palm and closes her eyes.

"Is this my old tunic?" Ben suddenly asks, noticing her sleepwear.

"Yes," she answers. "I love it."

Ben chuckles. "Then it is yours."

"I love sleeping in it," Rey puffs up her chest, testing his reaction. "And nothing else."

Ben's eyes widen at once. It takes him a while to tear his eyes from her hardening nipples tenting the thin fabric. "Really?"

Rey teases again, with a mischievous flicker in her eyes, "Would you like to find out?"

"Very much, my lady," Ben nods eagerly. 

"Come and kiss me first, my lord."

And then their lips meet. They kiss fervently, trying to press closer into each other.  
  
Rey feels Ben's hands hesitate on the comforter, but then, he grips her waist and his hands slow meaningfully in their caresses over the fabric. And his kiss grows full and deep in its design to make her swoon.

"You taste so delicious," he whispers softly against her lips. His breath is hot and sweet. 

"Leia just gave me some milk," Rey sucks on his earlobe naughtily.

"Let's not put my mother, you and milk in the same sentence when we are in bed," Ben grimaces a little.

"Okay," Rey is more than happy to oblige.

She puts her hands on his shoulder to pull him closer, crushing against him in an endless kiss, holding his handsome face to her the way he is holding her. Her hands roam to his hair and then to his ears and down his neck and over his shoulders. Everything about her future husband is large and solid and warm. The magnitude of his sheer size is like an aphrodisiac.

She whimpers into his mouth as his fingertips lightly trail circles over her spine, and then down to her sensitive lower back, always over her fabric.

Making up her mind, she sits back away from him and takes off the tunic in one fluid movement, finally baring her modest chest before him.

Ben's breath stops for three seconds, the room suddenly becomes so quiet that she begins to worry about the size or the shape of her breasts has disappointed him. She knows they are not that impressive, but she thinks she has at least grown a cup bigger over the past month after the dramatic diet change.

Goosebumps raise as self-consciousness prompts her to cover her breasts with both arms.

But then Ben hisses slowly and stops her arms with a _tsk_. 

"May I touch them?" Swallowing hard, Ben asks.

"Yes, my lord."

Staring at her chest, he reaches out his right hand and gently traces the underside of her left breast with his fingertips. His big hand slides gingerly over her soft curve, savoring every inch of her skin. "You are perfect."

His hand closes over her breast to feel its weight, and then he gently caresses over her small dusky areola.

The sensation makes Rey slightly nervous. No one else has ever touched her breast. Her heavy breathing raises her chest into his touch. Ben slowly places his thumb on her pebbled peachy nipple. He thumbs and circles it gently, eliciting moans and whimpers from the young girl.  
  
"Stars," he groans obscenely, "May I put my mouth on them?"

"Yes, my lord."

Ben sits up and leans forward, rolling her nipple with his thumb and finger as he licks his way up the underside of her breast and then replaces his fingers with his lips, kissing, licking, lightly nipping around her areola and nipple.

The moment his lips close on her nipple to suck hard on it, her fingers lock in his hair, and she squirms as his left fingers go to work on her right breast in sync with his mouth. After a while, he closes his mouth on the other side for the same treatment. Soon her breasts are wet with his saliva and flushed under his fever attention. She never knows nipple play could be so arousing. Electric jolts surge through her whole nervous system firing erratically and colliding in every part of her pussy.

She looks down and is marveled that the size of her nipples somehow has doubled, the buds have turned a darker shade of pink and have become incredibly tender.

Then he turns his head rapidly from side to side while he plush lips keep blowing hot air and mumbling. "I love your perfect tits."

Rey moans as he kisses downward, paying attention to every inch of skin under her boobs and then her belly. Ben teases the dip of her belly with his wicked tongue and she giggles and even snorts, forgetting all the previous odd cramping.

But as his kisses continue to go downward, his mouth soon reaches the edge of the comforter, stopping right above her nether regions. He sits up and stares at her with an almost pleading look. "May I?"

Rey bites her lip and shakes her head timidly.

Ben sighs in disappointment, but respectively does not press the issue, knowing how insecure she is about her own body. 

However, this is the moment of naked truth.

She is a little embarrassed to show this part of herself, not only because she has never been this intimate with a man, but also because the night before, during their last slumber party, one of the girls thought it was a good idea to play a game of truth and dare with a portable laser hair removal device that promised to do precise, painless and prompt work (they somehow raided Leia's ensuite because she had been out doing some business), and Rey drunkenly joined the shenanigans.

Her friends kept upping the game, and she had to choose dare again and again because she didn't want to expose her private life.

First went the hair on her arms, then the hair on her armpits, those were not a big deal, but then one dare led to another....

And now, she has a hairless pussy that she is really embarrassed about because she doesn't want to look like a baby girl in front of her grownup fiancé, which means that she has to think of a way to distract him.

So she tucks the comforter higher, causing a frustrated groan from Ben, but then she strategically moves her left leg - the one with the tattoos - from under the cover and runs the tip of her toes over Ben's crotch, which stands to attention immediately accompanied by his appreciative panting.

"May I, my lord?" It's her turn to ask. Even though she knows he will probably not turn down any of her request at this point after that kink negotiation.

"Yes, my lady."

Rey may be young, but she is not short, and she has really long legs. And the day before, she and Leia just had new manicures and pedicures together. Nothing bonds women better than sharing beauty tips.

She sensually traces her the tip of her toes upward in unpredictable patterns, from his abs to his chest, and then rests her sole on his shoulder, toes inch towards his chin. He smiles and kisses her tattoos first, mumbles about his star fish.

Then he begins to lick and suck her big toe, and slowly he closes his mouth on each one of her digits, his tongues plodding the slit between each toes. Rey snickers and pulls her foot away, Ben immediately moves his mouth, darting his tongue forward to pursue it. They play this little back and forth chase for a gleefully minute, until his hands hold her foot still as he looks like he's going to devour her small foot.

The sight of all her toes inside his big mouth should not be this arousing, she thinks as she bites back a groan. When he lifts her foot out of his mouth, silvery strings of saliva connect his tongue and her toes, and he eagerly starts to lick her instep. Foot fetish is probably an acquired taste, she reckons. All the while, her right foot keeps nudging against his bulging crotch from under the cover to return the favor.

After a moment, Ben begins to lick her sole, and Rey giggles and wiggles her wet toes over his big nose and eyelids. Ben even lets her go as far as running her foot all over his face and hair until his half bun is messed up. They both have a good laugh. Ben flings his hair back and then resumes to kiss the side of her foot reverently. Having the power to do such a thing to the emperor of the galaxy sure boosts her ego, and she imagines what kind of fun they can have out of bed, too.

He then licks and kisses from her arch to her ankle, from her shin to her calf. When Ben kisses the underside of her knee, it tickles so much that she titters and rolls over, pushing the comforter away and accidentally revealing what's between her legs.

"Stars!" He widens his eyes and flares his nostrils as he stares at her tiny pink pussy, finally bare in front of him for the first time, wet and a little puffy from the previous pillow humping, nipple play and foot play. There is not one single hair on it.

She tries to close her legs immediately, but ends up clenching the comforter between her thighs.

"You don't need to hide something so beautiful from me," Ben begs her softly, hands on her bare thigh.

"Isn't it childish?" That's what she dreads the most. She doesn't want to be a child without pubic hair when she is with her adult fiancé.

"You are my perfect whale calf," Ben smiles, a little too happy. Oh yes, how can she forget his obsession with feet AND hairless cetaceans? "Everything about you is perfect."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my lord," she jokes with a flushed face, finally uncrosses her legs again.

"Really? Everywhere?" he asks, voice cracked, full of excitement, fingertips graze up her inner thighs. He eyes her glistening little pussy hungrily, as if seeing a delicious meal. "I can't wait, my lady."

"Well, I'm not ready for that yet," Rey stamps the ball of her foot against his covered hardness to send a warning and Ben bites back a groan. Frankly, she is really intimidated by his enormous size. The leviathan is longer than her foot! "But maybe we can continue what we left off last time?"

Ben swallows audibly. Last time, his mouth was dangerously close to the crotch of her panties. "May I put my mouth on your pretty pussy, my lady?"

Rey bites her lips nervously and finally nods. "Yes, my lord."

She has only seen such an act performed in dirty holo vids and she has always thought it is really unsanitary to put one's mouth on one's genitals. Even though she never expects Ben to come to his room today, she is very glad that she has just removed her pubes AND had a hot bath.

Ben gets on his knees in front of her, kissing her kneecaps and then bends further to kiss her inner thighs and further downward towards her apex. He hovers over it for a while, then slowly presses his lips on her mons and nuzzles against her wet folds, inhaling her scent.

She buries her fingers in his lush hair, just enjoys the feeling of his soft locks, not bold enough to pull him tighter towards her privates. But that is enough encouragement for him to moan throatily and grab her hips tenderly as he lays tentative kisses on her mound and down along her slit, giving her kitten licks and nicks, the barest amount of scrapes with his teeth, that have her keening and gushing moisture all over the sheet.

She is amazed at how wet she has become from such intimate contact, and he must has felt the same. He lets go of her hips and looks up, his face flushed and lips plump, and looks at her with a dazed, astonished yet appreciated expression. Rey uses her toes to brush back the stray hair on his forehead. Then he smashes the ball of her foot with a feverish, ravenous kiss. "I'm going to drink you up."

Bending down, he hoists her feet over his shoulders, spreading her legs even wider, lifting her hips to hold her even closer, then he dives in and closes his mouth on her quivering slit, licking and sucking, coaxing her essence out of her pussy with his flexible tongue. His plush lips cover the whole span of her puffy pussy, literally eating her out.

Rey groans loudly when she feels the tip of his tongue touches her virgin hole and starts a series of rhythmically shallow thrusts into her tight wet heat. And his big nose keeps nudging against her sensitive clit hood, now without any hair to cover and protect it, even his short, hot breaths against her privates feel amazing.

Oh, stars! 

The feelings is so different from his previous fingering against the crotch of her panties. It feels much more intimate, more intense and more titillating, nothing like what she expected. Ben throws the door open on how unaware she has been of the majestic glory of cunnilingus. 

She howls and bucks against him, deliriously overwhelmed with the crashing tempest of pleasure building in her.

After her first orgasm, her limp muscles fall into the pillow like a rag doll, but Ben has no intention to stop as he laps up all her essence, determined to bring her more pleasure.

But the greater the pleasure, the greedier she gets. It's addictive.

She sighs unbashfully and nudges his ear with her left toes, "More, please." 

Ben looks up, the bottom half of his face glistens with her wetness. He licks his lips dazedly. The tip of his tongue has already gone as deep as he could go inside her and which, to be honest, is not much.

So she grabs his right hand and moves it towards her pussy, she has never even fingered herself, always thinks it's too invasive, but for Ben, she would like to try anything. Because this is something that's going to happen sooner or later, and she prefers now. You either fish, or cut bait.

"Finger, just one." Because she know his hands are much bigger than hers, and so his fingers are much thicker.  
  
He knowingly nods, kisses her foot, puts it back on his shoulder and leans down again. She grasps when his fingers touches her hairless pussy, parting the slightly puffy wet folds. His thumb brushes the hood of her pleasure button, making her bite down on her bottom lip. And then his index finger nudges and slides into her tight wet heat, just one knuckle in and it already meets some resistance. Bones and muscles have totally different textures.

"Stop!" she frowns, adjusting to the awkward intrusion. And Ben obeys her immediately and kisses her ankle to soothe her, then she orders. "Go on."

So Ben begins to moves his finger deeper inside her velvet wet heat, but is again asked to stop before the second knuckle.

She's getting really uncomfortable. She knows it's just a thin layer of membrane and the gynecologist has told her that she has a microperforate hymen, which means her opening is much smaller than normal females', and that's probably why she will experience menarche later than usual and possible menstrual pains.

And she's not ready to literally pop her cherry yet. The more she thinks about it, the tenser she gets. And she shudders when she thinks that if she cannot take a whole finger now, how the hell is she supposed to take the thing between his legs. It will literally split her open in a very painful way.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Rey clenches down hard and blinks back tears. "I'm scared."

"It's okay," Ben leans up to kiss her knotted brow and lick her tears away, "Let me try this, my lady."  
  
Ben starts thumbing her clit, his index finger shallowly thrusts between her slick pussy lips, alternating in swirling slides, languid caresses and quick strokes until a steady stream of wetness is flowing between her legs and equally steady string of moans and expletives is escaping from her mouth.  
  
He smirks and kisses her cursing lips, trembling neck, heaving chest and tensing belly.

Then he travels lower, his mouth joins his fingers between her thighs, she is now relaxed and wet enough to take his finger a little deeper. He slowly crooks his finger inside her, tilting it upward, seeking and finally nudging against a spongy spot that is extreme sensitive, and everything else in her body shuts off.

She is shaking and sobbing under him, her watery eyes rolling back in her head. Her back and hips arch abruptly off the sheet and Ben wraps one arm around her thigh, holding her down as he continues his ministration on her sweet spot, rotating it from various directions as he licks and sucks her clitoris.

It feels too intense, her inner wall is having uncontrollable spasms. She is so close and she feels like she is going to pee. NO. NO. NO.

"Don't be afraid." She hears and feels Ben's voice rumbles against her clenching pussy, between devouring sucks and nuzzling. "I can feel it too. Come for me now. I want it all. Come for me, my little fish." 

Everything in her wells up and liquefies, like a torrential flood after months of downpour that she has read about on a certain planet, then the deluge forces the dam to break. It feels like she is flowing with the pluvial water, descending lower and lower beneath the aluvion, until the water becomes stiller and clearer.

And for a minute, some sort of sudden enlightenment comes to make itself be known: she will never drown because she is a little fish in the water. 

Maybe she feels like that because her orgasm and squirting has been so wet and messy. There is a big wet spot under her butt on the bed sheet. She surfaces from the rapture of it, lulled and subdued by Ben's gentle caresses and kisses on her thighs and mons.

His lips break in a dreamy, drenched smile, looking at her sex-flushed face. Clear liquid trickles down his nose and chin.

Her voice is a throaty sigh. "My charming dolphin."

"My squirting whale," he chuckles and licks his lips.

She murmurs, blushing and hiding her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry, my lord." She has read about how female anatomy works, but that doesn't mean she isn't still embarrassed after squirting all over the face of the emperor of the galaxy. 

"Don't be. We have very trusty household droids, my lady." Ben sits up, takes off his henley to wipe her love juice off his face, hair and neck, showing off his muscular form.

But then Rey is marveled by the smoothness of his upper body, "How do you manage to be scar-free after all this?"

"We have this thing called bacta tank that can heal pretty much every non-fatal injury," Ben answers with a chuckle. "And I can't count the times I have been dunked inside." He's always hiding exactly what he has endured to ascend the throne behind his smiles.

She feels strangely aware of her nakedness when he does it, and he's still got his pants on. So she uses her knee to brush against his tenting crotch. "Anything I can do for you, besides, you know, my lord?"

Ben leans up and reverently kisses her cheek, her eyelids and the bridge of her nose. "You don't need to do anything you don't want," he says quietly, bumping her nose with his. His hand massages along her spine. His hand is so big that it almost covers the span of her slim lower back.

Rey is already shivering just from his answer as she rolls over to a dry spot on the mattress and looks at his crotch expectantly.

Ben once said, " _If you really want to see me butt naked that much, all you need to do is ask."_

"Take your pants off, please," she asks. "My lord."

The fabric is tented in a hilariously abnormal shape, and under other circumstances, she probably will have laughed in embarrassment at the absurdity of its size. But there isn't any humor in the feel of the bed tipping under his weight as he sits up and does what she orders. 

She holds her breath upon viewing his defined, muscular V-shape and leviathan hardness. His thigh is thicker than her waist. And he does have a nice butt, much better looking than his childhood picture, just like what he said.

All she feels is a hot rush of desire and awe.

This is the man who has just given her another earth-shattering orgasm. It is only fair that she returns the favor. As much as she wants to give him a foot job, she is too boneless after her climax. She doubts she can even wiggle her toes properly. So she chooses an easier way to satisfy both parties.

Rey lies back and suggests something she has seen from another dirty holo vid, "What about humping between my thighs, my lord?"

Ben understands immediately, he bites his lips and nods eagerly. "With pleasure, my lady."

Then she feels his right hand palms slides between her wet pussy, gathers the flowing slickness there and runs his wet palm all over her inner thighs, then he gathers her wetness for the second time to smear over his own shaft and the base so as to smooth the coming humping.

"Ready?" he asks. "My lady?"

Rey nods and looks up as her future husband hovers over her and inserts his hard cock in between her slick thighs, supports his body weight with both strong arms, careful not to overwhelm her. She crosses her ankles together so as to create frictions for him to thrust into.

He begins with small, rhythmical rutting, and then gradually quickens his pace. Rey holds his face, keeping his hair from getting into his eyes and smiling up at him. At one point, he crawls up and claims her mouth again in a loving yet demanding kiss, the movement causes his dick to jack higher up to her apex, and the blunt head of his hard cock twitches against her sensitive clit and wet folds.

"No," Rey resists immediately out of instinct, her nails raking lines over his back. Not that she doesn't want his cock to bring her pleasure, but, "Too risky."

She knows the ABC of the marriage. They can have premarital sex, but precum is cum, too. And if he accidentally ejaculates between her slit, there is a very slim chance that she will get pregnant. But better safe than sorry, especially after having heard about Queen Breha and her unfortunate losses.

So Ben has to back down. But he snakes one hand between her legs, teases her clit and sweet spot at the same time, making her moan incoherently. He smirks and speeds up the thrusting between her mid thighs, burying his face against her soft breasts. Rey quickly comes undone again when he sucks hard on one of her nipples. She never knows she can be climax again so soon.

Ben then mumbles against her ear, panting hard, "I'm so close. May I come on your tantalizing tits, my lady?"

"Yes," Rey answers. She will not deny him this. "My lord."

So Ben kneels up on the mattress, "May I use you fantastic feet to get me off, my lady?"

"Of course, my lord," Rey props herself up with her elbows. 

Ben quickly manipulates the bottoms of her feet to close on his cock and moves them up and down furiously, in a minute, ropes of pearly white liquid splatter all over her flushed chest, marking and imprinting her, turning her into a glorious giggling mess.

After having licked his own semen off her heaving tits, Ben lies down smiling lazily at her with open arms and she feels nothing but warm and safe as she settles in against his side. He tilts her chin and kisses her slowly, feeding her the remaining seed over his tongue and she gleefully swallows it all, tasting the both of them.

Her left hand cups his head, her fingers massaging his scalp and raising goosebumps all over his neck and shoulders.

His right hand roams her back and gently cups and molds her ass.

She groans into his mouth and her grip in his hair tightened. 

"Finally," Rey sighs, sated.

"Yeah?"

"I kept wondering when you would come to meet me here. And I have been playing with myself in your bed for a week."

"A month," Ben corrects her involuntarily, and then his face turns pale as he looks at her smug face.

Rey tilts up a corner of her mouth. "Just so you know, I don't really enjoy having an implant."

"So?"

"You have some serious amends to make, my charming dolphin."

"What should I do first then, my little fish?"

"Lie back," Rey presses her head on his broad chest to listen to his heartbeat. "And think of Alderaan."

The second shoe finally drops.

o0o

The following day, some really unexpected news breaks out all over the holo net.

The current Queen of Naboo has just abdicated and fled the system due to sudden accusations of corruption, and the vacancy means that an interim government is organized immediately and a general election will be held soon. 

Rey has been preparing for the mayoral election for some time now, she has thought that if she can get the title of Princess of Theed under her belt first, then maybe Queen of Naboo will be her goal in the next few years, after all, they have term limits (created by Amidala). But what she doesn't expect is that the opportunity presents itself to her at such a timely manner, right after she has gained some very favorable recognition and practices in the LYP debates.

The Naberries send her an urgent hologram, suggesting her to go for it and so she returns to Naboo the following day with the good wishes of a very tired-looking Leia, citing she has to remain neutral as an allied alien, so Leia cannot be her campaign manager. Ben just keeps kissing her and whispering sweet nothings to her ear until she melts into a giggling puddle.

And the moment Rey returns to Theed, she hits the ground running.

Before campaigning officially begins in Naboo for the next general election, pundits speculate that the Naberries' home base - centrist Liberal Party, which has governed for most of the past decades, might soon fade into irrelevance despite having produced two queens and three princesses. The current Conservative Princess of Theed (also the transitional Queen) is expected to be the winner.

Her main challenger is the leader of the left-leaning Democrats, the Governor of Gunga, which has supplanted the Liberals as the official opposition but has never governed the planet before. The Princess spends much of the campaign mocking the Liberals' inexperienced and minted candidate, Rey, an ex-scavenger from nowhere, as "the garbage won't do".

As a net exporter of plasma energy, Naboo was hurt by the drop in plasma prices. Its economy contracted after the establishment of New Order, undermining the Princess's claim that only the Conservatives could manage it. Two-thirds of voters don't want her on the throne, but it is not clear they will coalesce around either of her main challengers.

But in the end voters topple the Princess and humble the pundits who have predicted the Liberals' demise. Rey's party win a majority in the Council, thus she can govern without support from the the Democrats, which finishes third.

The reason they swing behind Rey is thanks to her deft campaign and to mistakes by the Democrats. The Governor, fearing that the Democrats will be branded tax and spend socialists, joins the Conservatives in promising a balanced budget. 

Rey seizes the opportunity to differentiate the Liberals. She promises to run deficits temporarily to pay for a bold program of infrastructure spending and a big recycling project over ten years, which greatly boosts the denizen's confidence. That chimes with the sunny outlook of the Liberals' campaign.

Rey, voters decide, is the better option.

"The garbage will do," is the first line in her victory speech.

And once elected Queen, Rey takes the name Kyra, and so the third Naberrie ascends the throne as Queen Kyra Rey of Naboo.

She is not the youngest Naboo monarch ever elected, but she is the first one to be elected without having a princess or a governor title first.

And no one questions why her regnal name sounds suspiciously like that of the currently Emperor of the New Order Galactic Empire, Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Саша again. Thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> I have intended to break it down to three chapters ("The Challenge", "The Honeypot", "The Campaign" respectively), but then I think a 10K+ word chapter is what I need after such a hiatus, and both of them get what they want, everyone is happy. 
> 
> Please don't treat crack seriously. All the political or economic views are based on what I learned from reading too much The Economist and where I come form, but look at the shirt I am wearing on my icon, I don't even believe most of them myself. 
> 
> Alderaan Ascendancy Contention, Leia's adoption, Order 66 and LYP are from Star War canon or EU/Legend materials. The credit goes to Wookieepedia.  
> And blink and you miss that Hux has a cameo :) I manage to squeeze the ginger in for a tiny bit of plot.  
> All of Ben's evil overlord lines come from TVtropes.  
> Rey's pillow humping live streaming, Kyra Rey and Kylo Ren are all mirroring what I've written about in [Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105)  
> "The garbage won't do" is the catchphrase of my Reylo Bachelorette AU: [Where the heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546694) in which Kylo Ren is nicknamed "Kylie Renner" because everybody likes "Keeping up with the Skywalkers"  
> Actually, "The garbage will do" refers to Rey escaping toward the Millennium Falcon in TFA.  
> 
> 
> Some people just don't like penetrative sex, and Kudos to Ben for respecting that and it's a good thing that Rey's feet can satisfy him tremendously.
> 
> Actually I think even if the story ends here, it will be perfectly fine. This has always been the happy ending that I want.  
> But since this is an arranged marriage story, so we have to have Wedding Night and Honeymoon, right? The next chapter will be "The Consummation", so expect virginity kink and they will get some good old-fashioned intercourse, finally.


	7. The Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Саша again.  
> Here we are, a little bit angst before the fluff.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.  
> May the force be with you.  
> This chapter contains three main parts:  
> The Past/Vod/Debt  
> The Prenup/Wedding  
> The Consummation  
> There are some trigger warnings for The Past, and I also have written a 5000-character review of this story, see END NOTES.  
> [Edited on 4.2 Rewrite The Consummation since I need to mirror this story with Nutcracker]  
> Oh, I added a preview of Honeymoon in the end.

o0o

Jakku was, in the days after the battle, a cruel and lonely place for an orphan to grow up.

She didn't know how she ended up in the barren wastelands. Her early memories were blurred. She could neither remember her parents nor her real name.

However, for someone practically living in slavery, survival was more important than names, so she had taken to learning new things quickly. Adaptation. Assimilation. Argots.

Before she was deemed old enough to scavenge, Unkar Plutt, her then sort-of warden but in fact just a glorified slave owner, had assigned the little girl to stay at the washing station of the junkyard to clean the parts. His thugs would walk around with a staff to supervise.

She soon learned that as long as she worked hard and kept quiet, she would not be bothered too much, and she would have a place to sleep and meager portions to fill her belly.

There were all sorts of species milling around Niima Outpost every day. Some off-worlders would come here to buy salvage on the cheap and off the books. Most of the scavengers came to the station to clean up their finds before selling them to Plutt, or the Blobfish, as they called him behind his broad back. They also gossiped a lot about other things.

She picked up a lot of alien languages and dialects that way, while rubbing her tiny hands raw, despite the rough gloves.

Galactic Standard Basic and Mando'a came the easiest since they had almost identical word orders. And she always had a soft spot for stories about the mercenaries and bounty hunters of Mandalore.

The Mandalorians assimilated other species into their culture when they conquered a new planet or people, lending credibility to one of their society's most fundamental views on the importance of family and adoption. The Mandalorian language, or Mando'a, had remained virtually unchanged despite the fact that they had gone through war and conquests, and that they had come into contact with thousands of other cultures and languages.

At first, Plutt and people around the Niima Outpot called her "Girl" or "Buns", because the girl never changed her iconic three-tier-bun hairdo. That way, she believed, when her family finally came for her, they would recognize her instantly.

Yet most of the time, she was known as "RÆH".

["RÆH" were the letters printed on the old pilot helmet](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/5/51/Dosmit_R%C3%A6h_helmet.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20151228110903) that she always kept around. The yellow helmet was one of her earliest finds in the starship graveyard. Rusty and cracked beyond repair, in essence, it was worthless. The junk boss would not pay anything for it. Others didn't see the point of keeping it.

 "Æ" was pronounced as "ay" in Standard Basic, the "H" at the end was silent, but in local tongue, "ÆH" was pronounced as "aesc", so the name "RÆH" sounded either like [Ray] or [Rayc] depended on the speaker, but as time went by, everyone called her the shorter version, Rey.

Once in a while, she wondered the real reason she kept the helmet was because its previous owner's name sounded the same as hers, or that she took her name from the helmet? 

She then had to stop herself from dwelling on the second thought. She liked the name and she wanted something that only belonged to her, not taken from others.

Being in the hands of Plutt from a young age put her in the precarious position of being too small and useless for any off-worlders and other scavengers to befriend, and no true part of the Plutt gang that sheltered her, just barely. And when she was old enough to scavenge and moved into the deserted AT-AT, the other scavengers saw her as a competitor. 

A lot of people worked in teams, figuring they could cover more ground that way. She worked alone and always had. It was easier when she was alone; there were fewer complications, fewer things to worry about. The only people she could trust was herself, and her "vod".

As long as she could remember, she always had her vod - a simple Mando'a word that could mean a sister, a brother, a comrade or a mate. 

Whenever she saw her own reflection on the bottom of the dirty washing basin or the murky drinking tank for happabores, or the ultra urine filter bottle that was always in a scavenger's emergency kit, or the polished surface of an acceleration compensator, she pretended not to see how it moved only when she did.

Instead she called the person in the reflection her vod. With looks like her own, with the same number of freckles and buns, but paler-skinned, darker-haired, nimbler and taller in the stretched-out reflection. Her vod possessed all of the beauty and strength she felt lacking in herself.

They were always together.  _"Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dhar'tome." - We are one together. We are one when parted._

Her vod was her sister, her brother, her comrade, her mate. 

They scavenged together with her vod on various panels of the wreck. They returned together with her vod on the windshield of the speeder. They tallied together with her vod on the iron bolt used to mark the passage of time.

They decorated the spinebarrels and nightbloomers together with her vod on the tin can. They studied together with her vod on the screen of the computer she jury-rigged to run a flight simulator from an old BTL-A4 Y-wing. 

They cooked together with her vod on the surface of the gray portion mix before the bread rose up. And they finished dinner together with her vod on her stainless plate. She always licked her plate clean so as to see the remaining smile of her vod. 

After dinner, she sometimes fantasized about her parents being Mandalorian bounty hunters on a huge mission and that was why they had left her behind for the time being. 

And then she wondered what happened if she had not been left behind. Maybe she would live happily with her parents, or better yet, she would also be with her vod, and since they looked the same, she would actually be her "ara'vod", the Mando'a word for "twin", though it also meant "clone". She shuddered when she heard the stories about the Clone War.

And other times, she liked to imagine that she and her vod would become pilots. She enjoyed making up stories about their adventures, which was why [she made a doll out of debris](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rey%27s_Survival_Guide) she gathered from the junkyard. She often enjoyed wearing the helmet and playing with the doll, pretending she and her vod would team up to explore the AT-AT and the sands outside, and then they would venture out, into a galaxy far far away.

She knew it wasn’t real. She knew her vod was nothing more than her own distorted reflection. But sometimes she could forget that she knew it. And when she poured out her secrets to her vod's sympathetic ears, it felt like someone was holding them safe for her.

However active her imagination was, she gradually grew out of playing with the doll and her imaginary friend, but she kept those memories alive by keeping the rag doll and the helmet in her possession throughout her years on Jakku.

o0o

At night, desperate to sleep, she would imagine an ocean, an island. 

There was no ocean nor island in a desert planet. She learned about those things from the shipwrecks.

She tried to gain as much knowledge as possible. So she scraped for any kind of devices that might store information. Computers, chips, data-pads and the most common holovids. 

Learning schematics to understand how starships worked was also a vital part of her survival on Jakku. She could recognize nearly all of the Republic and Imperial vessels that could be obtained in the shipwrecks, including what parts they played in battles, the kind of weapons they were armed with, their models and classes, and how many crew members each one needed.

She became expert in this not just through studying diagrams on her computers, but also by scrambling through and exploring the vessels and tinkering with their systems and structures. This let her know what each bit was, what it could do, whether it worked, and, most crucially, whether it would be of any value in Niima Outpost.

Holo net connection was bad and expensive on Jakku. The most entertaining way for a desert child to pass the little spare time she had was from the holo vids she found in the shipwrecks. She would always watched those videos first, if the holo devices were still functional or the battery was rechargeable, or if they could be switched to solar-powered ones. 

Due to having been exposed to the elements for quite some time, the quality of those holo vids was always terrible, full of statics, white noises, distorted images that blacked out at random intervals. 

Some were rather boring stuff like cargo list and reports. Some were depressing like panic emergency messages predicting their doom. Some were quite educational such as documentaries about history and geography and zoology. Her favorite was those beautiful and carefree whales and dolphins in big blue oceans. 

Some of the holo vids were letters home, to loved ones, sweet confessions of love, lust and longing. But more often than not, most of them were holo movies, especially ones that she reckoned "etyc" - dirty, filthy. She blushed watching all of them, fascinated by their positions and reactions, without fully understanding them.

She sold those holo vids after she had watched them, of course. Food was more important than fricking, after all.

But she kept a seemingly worthless holo vid, which was a news bulletin about something called Legislative Youth Program annual meeting. It began with the picturesque views of Hanna City's ocean and island retreat, and then it cut to the footage of a teenage mock senate debate that had been held there.

At first she envied those privileged brats who were arrogantly bullshitting about galactic matters (tax and immigration?) at about her age without having to worry about their next meal. What did they know about hunger and suffer, huh?

But then one particular apprentice caught her attention because of his eloquence about anti-starvation, anti-slavery, anti-corruption and bringing relief to the needed in a great hall of hundreds of attendees. And she was transfixed, star-struck. She wondered whether she could be so confident and persuasive if she were in his position.

She watched the static footage again and again in her dim AT-AT until the power ran out and could not be charged again, but she never caught his name nor saw his features clearly, all she knew was that he was a teenage male humanoid with a deep Chandrilian accent, a pale long face mostly hidden by his lush raven hair and a very lanky build. 

And unsurprisingly, she developed her first crush on him at an age when she began to notice the changes in her body and try to explore herself more intimately. 

And when she sought relief humping against the rough fabric of her pillow deep into the night, she would like to think the carnal intimacy was not by her sad lonesome, but shared with her "cyar'ika" - sweetheart, the tall dark handsome stranger who had ambitiously promised a bright future to the galaxy, and indirectly, to her, even though she thought it was very unlikely to happen.

But still, a girl could dream, as she grew older, her fantasy became more focused on romances, and even having her own family with her cyar'ika.

o0o

The weather on Jakku was mostly sunny or "tranyc", which literally meant star-burned. She liked the word's accurate description, but obviously not a fan of such weather. She found herself like storms, or X’us’R’iia _,_ as the Teedo called them.

Throughout her scavenging in Jakku, there was once a big breakthrough, after a big storm that lasted for three-and-a-half days.

The big storm changed the landscape of the desert, exposing many things buried deep under the sand. In the very remote part of the graveyard of ships, she accidentally discovered a half-buried small light freighter, a Ghtroc 690. 

The greatest miracle of all, more than the fact that it hadn't yet been discovered and claimed by anyone, more than the fact that it was most entirely uncovered, was that the ship was mostly intact. And there were enough rations and supplies to last her a month while she was trying to repair it. She could have taken the parts to exchange at Plutt's station, but a working ship would worth so much more. 10,000 rations, even.

In order to make the ship airworthy, she needed to hunt down parts for it, while maintaining minimal amount of scavenging to cover her daily exchange. It took its toll, and she was not as careful as she should be. While she was cleaning the parts intended for the ship, her not so stealth move was discovered by two fellow scavengers, and they found her secret by following her to the wreck site.

There was no violent nor dramatic confrontation. They just cheerfully offered to help her fix the ship if she'd take them with her, assuming that she was going to leave Jakku.

However, she had no intention to leave, she just wanted to fix the ship and sell it.

In the end, they settled the problem by repairing the ship together and agreed to split the rewards, and they would kept her secret. That was the last time she agreed to collaborate with other scavengers.

And together, they took turns guarding the ship from the Teedos, and the fixing became much quicker, but the project still took them about a year.

During that year, she had been so focused on the project that she was only vaguely aware of the huge changes that were reshaping the political landscape of the galaxy, the expansion of the evil First Order and the atrocity committed by its dark masked commander. 

Those things didn't mean anything to scavengers in a desert junkyard. If anything, she briefly thought the helmet-wearer's name was ridiculous.

After a year's hard work, they replaced the hyperdriver successfully and fixed all the problems, she was finally able to get the freighter off the ground. She flew all the way across the graveyard and Niima post, with one of the couple sitting in the co-pilot seat and the other standing behind her, making sure every scavenger there saw her pride and joy.

They landed in Plutt's vast shipyard. After letting down the boarding tramp, she asked the couple not to let anyone aboard, only she and Plutt were allowed, and they agreed.

She got off with her speeder and gunned it towards the concession stand of Plutt, who had already come out and was waiting outside. Just as she trying to explain how the ship was fully restored, the evidence manifested itself by igniting the main engine, rising into the air, and then it was a dot in the sky.

Then it was gone, along with her potential rations, pride and joy.

She stood there for a long long time.

The couple did claim in the first place that they wanted to leave. That was their intention after all.

But she didn't want to leave. She had to stay, at least, when they came back for her.

How she wished it was a matter of when, not if.

Then she began to walk. Her feet left to stroll without a mind commanding their direction tend to find familiar paths. No one stopped her, Plutt had grunted and went back, and everybody else went on with their lives with some not so kind snickers.

When she came to herself she was sitting near the drinking tank of the happabores, she finally let loose of her tight fists, her palms had been cut open by her fingernails.

It was tempting to trail her fingers in the dirty water, but before she made contact with the surface, the water calmed and something came into focus.

A familiar face peered up at her, as if waiting for her to notice. With a start, she recalled her childhood friend, but she could not even manage a smile, her face felt stiff and flushed. Her vod looked back at her, there were salt tracks down her dusky cheeks.

"Ne vod," she said, her voice hoarse. _My sister, my brother, my comrade, my mate._ She was too weary, too in need of comfort to feel self-conscious about talking to no one.

"Ne vod," she imagined her vod saying, though her mouth did not move as she gazed up mournfully from her own shady water tank.

Some things were still too raw for her, even inside her own mind; her imagination balked at the notion of the mirrored girl. 

"My old friend..."she said, but her vod's lips said instead, _"My only friend."_

It might have been a little insane, but she could very nearly hear the sound of her vod's voice; hushed and deepened like the sound of water rushing from the pump, with the same Outer Rim accent she herself had had as a child but slowly transited to an Inner Rim one after years of bargaining with Plutt. 

It was bitter, and fitting. Her physical needs, food and shelter and so forth, had always been provided by herself. So who had she ever had to turn to for the emotional ones besides her own self?

In that moment she craved some touch, some token of love, even if it were false. Before she knew what she did, she bent low over the water and pressed her mouth to her vod's. It was a sweet fiction; she parted her lips to the murky water as she would to a lover, closed her eyes to meet the water's kiss. She felt herself slipping from the tank into the arms of her vod, and was not sorry, at all.

A deep, forgetting sleep seemed appealing just at the moment, how ironic, getting drowned in the desert where water was the scarcest.

But then screaming and yelling called out from people rushing around her, and she was so shocked that she tumbled backwards onto mud and sand. She sat up swiftly, and when she looked up, all she saw was red.

She knew she was angry and seeing red was an expression, but the sky was literally blood red. 

Even in a remote place like Jakkku, emergency news broke out immediately, the Hosnian System, home to the New Republic Senate and the galaxy's most corrupted core, had just been destroyed by a phantom energy beam upon the firing of the First Order's Starkiller Base superweapon. 

The destruction of the system was visible across the galaxy through a rip in sub-hyperspace. The beam caused Hosnian Prime's core to ignite in a pocket nova, and temporarily became a binary system.

Other scavengers were staring at the sky and gossiping the tragedy incredulously, billions of lives had just been killed.

She looked down at the tank to seek her vod, barely visible now in the blood-tinged light and the twin suns, her image slowly resolving as the water’s surface calmed again. Her hair was a mess, the buns looked more ridiculous than ever. 

"Kyra," she said, looking into the water.

"Rayc," she imagined her vod added, calling her nickname, tucking the same messy fringe behind her ear.

They gazed at one another for a long moment, then, she remembered. 

Her vod was on the metal dummy she scraped together helping her practise various quarterstaff techniques. Her vod was on the corner of a galvanized panel warning her about the Teedo who tried to steal her new find. Her vod was on the broken googles of the Teedo as she fought it off bravely. 

Her vod was on the blade of her vibro-knife before she stabbed it into the a lewd scavenger who attempted to strip and assault her in the dark hulk of an overturned starship. Her vod was sobbing with her on the blood that pooled around the attacker's lifeless body.

Her vod was grimacing with her on the hatch door when she quietly disposed the corpse in the quicksand, the so-called paupers' grave in the Jakku desert.

In the graveyard of ships, death was not a strange subject, there were a lot of remains, not just of starships, but also of other species, sometimes even of their own families. 

She always knew her parents had been filthy junk traders who sold her off for drinking money. They had been long dead in the paupers' grave without leaving her anything, not even a proper name.

She didn't have much, either, but a name was something she could give to her vod. That was why she had given her vod her real name "Kyra", to remind herself, or themselves, one important thing.

_"Gar shuk meh kyrayc" - You are no use dead._

Kyra + Rayc = Kyrayc, it literally meant "getting killed".

If the massacre of billions of lives made her realize one thing, it was that she didn't want to kill herself. She wanted to survive and thrive.

She smiled into the tank, tentatively. If all she had was herself, then she must be tender.

Her vod, Kyra, smiled too, and her expression was full of warmth, possibly due to the burning of stars - "tranyc".

"Tyrannic!" People around her were talking about the notorious First Order commander, Kylo Ren, no doubt the tyrant had a major role in this bloodbath. 

Even though most thought he was a monster that had just committed unspeakable atrocities, she still muttered a silent "Vor entye", which meant "I accept a debt" in Mando'a, while in local tongue, it meant "Thank you".

Thank you, for saving _me_ , she didn’t have to add, or – for savin _g us_. Weren’t they the same thing, after all?

She took one of her knives from its sheath. A lock of hair was a token for lovers or debtors, she learned from an old holo vid that had briefly mentioned this Alderaanian culture. She untied her buns, randomly gathered a lock trailing against her nape, then sliced it free; when she cast it into the water, her vod's hand was outstretched to catch it.

Then she stood, and turned, and walked back to her speeder, heading towards her AT-AT.

She knew whomever she was waiting for on Jakku, they were never coming back.

She was not going to keep her three buns anymore. She was going to leave Jakku the next chance she got. And wherever she might go, however far from this world, she would try her best to thrive and make a difference for others, too.

She was nothing, a nobody from nowhere.

But she wanted to become a somebody somewhere.

Outside her AT-AT, she rescued the scrapes of BB-8 from the Teedos, and she devoted her spare time fixing it and turning it into her own personal droid after wiping its memory chip.

She decided that everything from then on would be "cin vhetin" _-_  it literally meant "virgin snow", but in local tongue, a blank slate. 

In order to get out of Jakku, the girl had, for a brief moment, even considered stealing the old YT-1300 Corellian light freighter which was covered by a tarp in Unkar Plutt's shipyard.

She didn't know that freighter used to belong to a legendary smuggler-turn-general named Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca who had played a vital part in the demise of the Old Galactic Empire. She heard about their stories from the offworlders, and that was the reason she could even speak the Wookie's Shyriiwook.

As if having sensed her thought,  Plutt installed a compressor and primer in the ship's systems, making sure she could not activate the hyberdriver without bypassing the compressor, much to her frustration.

However, when the people that had stolen the Ghtroc 690 returned not long after, guilt-laden and scared, they also brought back another travelling couple who had to make a detour due to the Hosnian explosion. 

They told her they were from Naboo, and they were at first glance fascinated by her face, since the girl looked very much like one of their beloved ancestors - a famous queen named Padme Amidala Naberrie.

Then they were moved by her tragic backstory and impressed by her intelligence and skills, the girl took a shine to the kind couple and found an immediate kinship with them, too.

The childless couple adopted her and promised her a life of comfort in Theed, capital of Naboo, and how could a poor girl say no to that? It was a classic case of from rags to riches, something she could only dream about or see in old holo movies.

She was treated like a princess and received the best education in Theed, where she took to swimming and voluntarily joined the Apprentice Legislature, following in the footsteps of her first crush. She once thought, if she were able to go to Hanna City for the Legislative Youth Program annual meeting and take part in mock senate debates, maybe she would have a chance to meet him and possibly strike up a romance there.

She knew it was a fantasy, but a girl could dream. And now she could dream big and make her dream come true too. That was why she had been reviewing and analyzing the mountains of mock senate debate archive in great details. Her tutors and parents thought she was studying so diligently, but in fact she was trying to locate her crush.

However, several months before the annual retreat, she met her cousin by adoption, a man who was ten years older than her, who turned out to be the new emperor Kylo Ren, who had brought a new order to the galaxy, albeit through blowing up the Hosnian Prime.

The tyrant's slaughtering of billions accidentally stopped her suicide attempt in time and brought her would-be adopted parents to Jakku.

With fear and guilt, she accepted his imperial proposal, because she had said "vor entye" - "I accept a debt" and cut her hair for a debtor's token.

He had saved her life and offered her the galaxy, and with all of Naboo people's lives on the line, the only way she could pay him back was her body and her loyalty.

She cried the night they engaged, because she thought he had taken away her other options. Marrying him meant she had to let go of her first crush, because it would be a pipe dream.

She tried her best to love her fiancé and they gradually developed a "riduurok" - a love bond.

When she was elected Queen of Naboo some time later, she took the regnal name "Kyra Rey".

No, she didn't choose that name because it sounded similar to that of her future husband.

She chose it because she wanted to let the past die, kill it if she had to.

o0o

They don't officially announced their engagement until Rey has completed her first term as Queen of Naboo.

In the time of her rule, the Naboo have grown so fond of Queen Kyra Rey that there is widespread talk that the she would be a shoe-in if she were to run for a second term like Amidala. Rey declines, however, she is relieved to have done her part and turn a new page in her life.

She has other obligations to fulfill, mostly because she thinks Ben's balls cannot get any bluer.

Sneaking around for secret dates has been thrilling for a while, but it gets old and tiresome when both of them are shouldering way more responsibilities than normal people can imagine. The risk of being caught in flagrante delicto during annual senate meetings is just not that appealing after a few years.

Though, to be honest, it has been extremely arousing for them to argue in official negotiations against each other for certain galactic matters, from an outsider’s view, they seem to be political rivals who'd fight tooth and nail when in fact, the more fierce the debate, the more passionate their makeup sex will be.

No one in the Galactic Senate needs to know they keep playing "footsie" under the table. Especially when the Emperor is being a particular dick, Rey would stimulate his genitals with her tall, skinny stilettos (gifted by him) and render him into a panting puddle who spatters and then makes compromises for his dick moves. That's probably why he still keeps his helmet.

And no one in the Royal Court of Naboo needs to know the Emperor sometimes just kneels under the Queen's ridiculously fluffy whalebone hoop skirt (also gifted by him, of course) and worships her pussy with his sharp tongue, eating her out within an inch of her life, while the council are in session. The thick coat of white foundation and complicated head pieces hide her orgasmic expressions well.

Instead of publicizing their very long engagement, the couple have fabricated a cliche romantic story about despite not seeing each other eye to eye initially, they gradually came to share a mutual attraction to one another over time. Obviously the public prefers the slow-burning enemy-to-lover trope to the love-at-first-sight one, and they are eager to see the latest episode of "Keeping up with the Skywalkers".

They even have the same initials - KR & KR, what a lovely coincidence, most people think. People around the galaxy are genuinely happy for their union. They have both proved themselves capable monarchs in their own right, and in fact, the poll shows the public favors her over him, since Queen Kyra Rey is one of the few people who dare to stand up against him and put him in his place.

In reality, they have a lot of legality to settle.

Currently, sitting across the table in the throne room, with a fresh view of the impending marriage, the royal couple are doing the final review of the pre-nuptial contract they drafted during their initial courtship, back when Rey was a little scavenger from nowhere.

The new contract states that Kyra Rey of Naberrie will not be a mere "Empress Consort" in the court, instead, she will be "Empress Regnant" and rule together with the Emperor, sharing not just his rank and titles, but she will also possess and exercise equal sovereign powers, which is a subject that has taken some time to be much detailed.

And then there's the Alderaanian Bridal Consummation, the so-called "ABC" that Rey has been dreading for a long time, the bantha in the room, something the writer has planted a lot of hints but blink and you will miss. And if you are reading this line, give me a smile.

Right after his surprising proposal and Rey's even more surprising acceptance, in order to test his future bride's sincerity, Ben had made one stipulation about carrying on the ancient traditional Alderaanian bedding rituals - which referred to the wedding custom of putting the newlywed couple together in the marital bed before a number of noble witnesses, thereby completing the marriage.

It symbolized the court's involvement in the royal marriage and especially in the couple's sexual intimacy, but also their marital fidelity. The consummation itself, i.e. the couple's first sexual intercourse should be witnessed by lords and ladies sitting close to the curtains that would be vaguely drawn around the bed, and there must not be any contraception used. They even would have to do it on a snow-white wedding bedding, a layer of extra soft and resilient fabric cover that was meant to commemorate this special event and would be on display later publicly.

Yes, he knew all of this sounded ridiculously kinky in modern times, even though that was obviously something ancient royalties were into, seriously, you'd think they get a kick out of this or something. And no, he didn't have an exhibition kink, nor did he want to live stream underage deflowering porn on his wedding night and then showcase a cum (or god forbid, blood)-covered bedding.

The reason he made this condition was because he wanted to see whether his empress candidates were really serious about marrying him. The Wrens and the Hapans had rejected a political alliance simply due to this clause. And since Rey's instant acceptance to his proposal was too suspicious, the whole thing just looked too much like a honey pot. He just needed to be make sure.

Her folks' instant protests didn’t deter him as he matter-of-factly claimed it was important to not let tradition be forgotten. It should be treated as an honor, not a humiliation. And the Antilles and the Organas had been upholding that tradition for centuries until Alderaan was destroyed tragically. So many pieces of their history had been lost and what better way to remind people now that the only remaining Alderaanian royal bachelor and the heiress of another honorable elder house were to join in matrimony?

The original purpose of this bedding ceremony was to establish the consummation of the marriage and thus the production of a legitimate heir, without which the union could be annulled, his royal committee argued. And he even had his lawyers not so subtly threatened that if this clause was not included in the pre-nup, they would not be recognizing the marriage and any effect it might have on the politics of Naboo. 

He was in fact giving the Naberries a way out in case this was an expensive hoax. If Rey refused the marriage due to this clause, they could go their separate ways without having developed a deep emotional attachment for each other, and no harm done. Even though the Wrens and the Hapans had rejected him, there was no bad feeling since he didn't even like them in the first place.

But Rey, then so naive, could not bear the thought of turning down the imperial proposal because she thought Starkiller was a frightening threat hanging over the Naboo people's heads (and it still is). She decided that her body was a bargain chip for the sake of a whole system.

In the end, the Naberries managed to make a compromise, the wedding would not be held until Rey had her menarche, because to produce an heir, she would have to embrace her womanhood first and they also set a time limit of eight years, and until then, the engagement should remain a secret.

In order to enact the ABC, the previous pre-nup stipulated that in the event of Rey being elected Princess of Theed before her menarche, their engagement would be prolonged accordingly until she fulfilled her four-year duty to the citizen, and she was allowed to run for a second term or a higher position (aka Queen of Naboo) if she still hadn't had her first period after the first term.

And in the event of Rey being elected Queen of Naboo - normally only a Naboo princess/governor would be qualified to run for the monarch - she would have to marry after her first term whether she had experienced regular menstrual cycle or not, medical intervention would then begin. If one of them turned out to be infertile, they would look into IVF or adoption.

Ben had been ready to wait for her patiently, but the maximum time limit was eight years, and because the former queen abdicated, Rey skipped the princess election and went directly for the throne, so he only had to wait for four years, but it was still a long time.

At their engagement ceremony, Ben even joked that on their wedding night, he would take care of everything, all she had to do was to "lie back and think of Alderaan".

Little did he know that Rey cried all night after he left and that was another reason she had been refusing to eat meat and milk for a long time, trying her best to delay the onset of her first period. And after she really fell in love with Ben, she even tried to convince Ben to elope with her during the whale-watching trip, without success, of course.

The pre-nup didn't forbid premarital sex conduct, quite the opposite, it was encouraged and in the event of the emperor impregnating Rey (because in some rare cases, girls who hadn't had their first period could still get pregnant), the ABC would be enacted immediately, the wedding date should be set within the first trimester to ensure the legitimacy of their firstborn. Basically, it made any elopement attempt in vain.

Ever since they shared their first physical intimacy in the Falcon, they have tried various ways - frottage, mutual masturbation, fingering and oral, etc - to bring each other off, carnal knowledge is no longer such a strange or daunting concept. However, due to their busy schedule, long distance, time difference and Rey's acute aversion to painful penetrations and childbirths, they have done pretty much everything but penile-vaginal intercourse.

They are hardly blushing virgins at this point, but both of them want to make their wedding night truly special by crossing the final barrier.

More importantly, now fully grown up, Rey is finally at an age when people won't bat an eye at the idea of the emperor marrying someone ten years younger (there is no way he will be called a cradle robber anymore). And she is physically, psychological, not to mention politically and financially ready to begin a family with the love of her life and embrace motherhood. That's why they plan the wedding and honeymoon based on her biological cycle, when she is said to be most fertile.

Rey's menarche actually began on the day she ascended the Naboo throne and it was a good thing her coronation gown was too extravagant to show the commence of her womanhood. Let's just say it was a very unforgettable day. 

She had been told by Leia that first periods always started when she least expected it, but there are some foreshadowing: the diet change, the breast development, the odd cramps, the emotional roller-coaster and the spotting of blood, something happened right after Ben's fingering of her tight little virgin hole. And he showered her with sweets and gifts afterwards, relieved that they were finally a step further into their relationship.

He offered generous comfort to her when she experienced the worst cramps she had ever felt. Turned out an orgasm was a good way to relieve menstrual pain. And he shamelessly licked her clean after he brought her to climax with his finger and mouth.

And in the most casual voice she could muster, she softly muttered, "Let's just hope beginning a new reign is worth all the bloodshed."

The tongue on her bloody pussy lips stopped at her comment. Then they looked at each other with the same evil glint in their eyes and burst into laughter.

After all, this is the couple that is definitely going to join in unholy matrimony.

o0o

Now back to present time in the throne room.

"It is not too late for any amendment, my lady," Ben smiles at Rey across the table, expecting her to bring up any other unsatisfactory clauses.

"Everything seems legit, my lord," Rey looks like she is satisfied with what she reads, which is essentially the seventh revised version.

"You sign first, or I sign first," Ben chuckles. "My little fish?"

"Why don't we do it together," Rey shows him her sweetest dimples. "My charming dolphin?"

Under the watchful gazes of their parents and two teams of royal counselors (yes, that's how extra careful they are), they sign the contract with little flourish.

There! Now they have promised to love and respect their beloved. Any violation of said promises can be easily held against either party simply by pointing out the appropriate article this long piece of document. It is, in a way, a shackle. He fully understands why some view marriage as suffocating and restrictive.

Yet, as he looks at the contract before him, he only feels exceedingly proud.

Look! Here is the written and legal proof of his love and commitment to the lovely little fish who has consented to be his wife! It's funny, now few people would think she is marrying "up" because he is the emperor, quite the opposite, they think he is just lucky to have the eminent empress.

Here is everything he gladly offers her and everything she kindly accepts from him in return. If ever any doubt lingers on the sincerity of his intention toward her, it should been put to rest now with the signing of this contract.

o0o

The wedding ceremony takes place at the Varykino lake retreat.

As promised before their engagement, Rey puts on Amidala's white dress that comes with a cape of silky petals, the flowers that bloom only once every eighty-eight years. The Naboo people think this secular event heralds a time of special celebration.

And she also puts on [Amidala's delicate white pearl lace veil,](https://www.theweddingsecret.co.uk/magazine/wp-content/uploads/1-431.jpg) the one she wore when she married Anakin Skywalker.

It is as if the grandparents he is so fond of have given their blessing to this young bride. If Ben seeks assuring good omen for their future, he needn’t look any further.

Rey doesn’t smile when she and Ben walk down the aisle, her queen career has trained her to be as regal as possible in any official outing, but her eyes dance in happiness. From now on, there will always be at least one braid over her head to signal her status as an Alderaanian bride.

As they kneel in front of the attar and at the prompting of legendary hero, Luke Skywalker, who is to wed them, they clasp their hands together. People all over the galaxy observe the ceremony over the delayed streaming on holo net - it would be a fool to live-stream the royal wedding. They only have a selected number of guests, mostly close friends and family, and no flying craft is allowed here, for safety reasons. 

Ben keeps his eyes only on Rey as his uncle recites various blessings for them.

How drastically things can change in a matter of time.

Not too long ago they were both teenage legislative apprentices of two different eras, and now he is the Emperor of the Galaxy while she has already retired from being the monarch of Naboo.

In the beginning, he was repulsed by the thought of marrying his own cousin/niece, then he travelled across the galaxy to seek her affection, and now he kneels before her, eagerly waiting their union.

Ben is hard pressed not to smile as he thinks of the changes Rey has invoked in him. They are great changes, kinks and fetishes he has never thought to gratify in real life before meeting her. And he dares say he has made some changes in her, too, although whether they are good or not is for her to decide.

He knows for certain, however, she makes him happy because he always unmasks in front of her. Rey can read joy in his replies to her messages, see it in his eyes when she is near, hear it in his voice when he speaks to her, sense it in the gentleness he shows to no one else.

Whatever his past, present, and future failures and successes, he feels he can always be proud of the simple yet great achievement of bringing happiness to their marriage.

They both cut a lock of their hair and braid it together as per Alderaanian tradition, forging their bond.

Luke announces with great satisfaction to the entire hall that Ben and Rey's hair are twining steadfastly, a great sign that they will overcome any adversary in their married life with courage, loyalty, and compassion. He steps back and the royal couple rise to their feet.

Then, Ben takes her right hand in his left one and, as one, they step forward to face the court, their joined hands hold up for all to see. One by one, like a ripple in still water, the lords and ladies in attendance bows deeply, giving their respect to the Emperor and Empress of the New Order Galactic Empire.

The feast is nothing anyone has ever seen before (under high security, of course). Songs of marital bliss are blast out by cheerful disco droids to reverberate in Naboo's Lake Country, but not broadcast through the holo net. They will not hold lavish banquets when certain planets are in the middle of a famine. The good PR among the guests doesn't make up for the bad PR among the masses.

They have had scientists work on projects that would benefit the people - breeding plants to grow in a very short time and continue to produce all year round. Who would hold a grudge to the couple who gave you the crop that put an end to galactic starvation? Oh, and there goes Ben Solo's Challenge of the Heart, by the way.

As it turns out, the bedding ritual is not as daunting as Rey has thought. The people putting the newlyweds in bed only include their family and close friends and the ritual is full of joy and laughter.

The ritual begins with their parents blessing their bedroom with the wedding bedding while the newlyweds get changed in separate rooms into simple matching robes.

When they enter the room, her bridesmaids (all five of them) spray petals - milla, rominaria and ryoo flowers - all over them and the four-poster bed. They give the room a sweet odor and relaxing ambient. The girls sing bawdy songs and ask the couple to play some naughty games, such as:

Rey is asked to feed her husband various sweet snack with her mouth only, and they have a good laugh every time the food slips and she has to lick it up from his chest or thighs, while Ben is asked to pour some Alderaanian brew into his wife's left shoe and then challenged to drink directly from it, and knowing his fetish, he gladly relishes every single drop.

Finally the curtains are drawn around the bed, and every guest leaves the room to continue their feast and games outside, and the couple are left alone.

The walls are thick and the room has been de-bugged, so nobody will hear what is going to happen inside, as per the revised version of the ABC.

o0o

An awkward silence settles in the room after they lock the door, making sure no one can barge in except Niney who has the security code.

"It went much better than I thought," Rey suddenly snickers. "Husband."

"Yeah, and I really don't want to share our sex life with anyone, you know," Ben chuckles. "Wife."

"You love me," Rey says. It isn't a question or comment. It is an immutable statement.

Ben moves closer and nods. "Of course I do." He kisses the top of her head and strokes her back. "Always."

Rey sighs and nuzzles happily into his safe embrace. "And we're going to make love."

His hands are caressing slowly and lovingly over her back. He hums, and the light vibrations tickle the bridal braid over her scalp. "Only if you want to. Only when you are ready."

"I want to and I am ready." She smiles at her husband confidently, kisses him and brings his hand to rest over her heart. Rey presses her forehead against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

She rolls her cheek and catches a glance of them in the prism of mirrors on the vanity across the master bedroom. What a match, she thinks, she feel like she can stare at them all night, despite their obviously height difference and size difference, they still make such a lovely couple.

But then he picks her up, holds her close as if her weight in his arms gives him comfort. "We can't have a wedding night without the bridal carry," he winks as he brings her to bed.

Rey just giggles and winds her arms around his neck, gently raises her chin, and Ben smiles and covers her pink lips with his. They open their mouths at the same time and begin a tango of tongues, so natural and so smooth, with the right amount of moist sliding of tongues and occasional teeth scraping over lips that prompts happy chuckles.

She lifts the curtain around the bed as he places her on the petal-strewn sheets and sits next to her on the white wedding bedding which is quite bouncy.

His hand reaches for the knotted belt on her robe, "May I?"

Even after all these years, he still has to ask for her permission first whenever he wants to touch her naked body.

Rey shivers and exposes her neck involuntarily, but she grabs his wrist gently and shakes her head. 

"Okay," Ben starts to pull his hand away, thinking that Rey is going to take it off herself, as usual.

"No," Rey whimpers. "I want to see you naked first, my lord."

"As you wish, my lady," Ben nods and obeys, but the moment he undoes his belt, Rey grabs his wrist again, maybe a little bit hurriedly. She doesn't know why it is so hard for her to express her thought properly all of a sudden. The buildup before the official wedding is too long. She thinks she must have come off pretty skittish, yet he is patient with her, as usual.

"Let me do it," Rey whispers with a demure look. "My lord."

"With pleasure, my lady." He beams softly at her and raises both arms, letting her take off his robe.

"Lie back, my lord," she kisses his forehead and he obeys without a word, trusting and ready for whatever she is going to do with him.

Rey straddles his hips and lowers herself onto him, running her hands from his broad shoulder to his muscular chest. Her own chest is heaving slowly. Interestingly, the impressive size of his pecs doesn't make her feel self-conscious about her own chests. Quite the contrary, it feels like some kind of protection and guarantee, a fortress of muscles and bones.

Rey couldn't stop her hands and her grin. It's not every day you can put your hands on the smooth skin of an industrial refrigerator-size of a man. She wants to touch him everywhere, not just his pecs, but also his biceps and his abs.

And his unique v-shaped iliac furrow is to die for. His muscles are so defined and they make her aswoon and wet just feeling him up. Rey tucks on the waistband of his underpants, he gets the hint and raises his hips for her to pull them off. She gingerly work around his cock that is no doubt getting up for more attention.

Rey sits back on her haunches, taking a deep breath. This is not the first time she sees him naked, yet considering what they are going to embark on, she is struck with a grating, jangling anxiety. She doesn't know where to start all of a sudden.

Ben's voice brings her back to the present. He has sit up. His eyes glance over her body and her face. "I have one confession to make, little fish."

"What?" Rey looks up in astonishment. What else can Ben be hiding from her?

"I have never done this with anyone else. It's always been you, only you," Ben says, then he winks, resting his hand on the side of her neck comfortingly. "But I did take pointers from a lot of erotica."

"Oh." Rey widens her eyes as realization hits her. All things considered, he must have done a lot of "in-depth" research, Rey wants to giggle.

"Remember that time I told you I could feel it too?" Ben continues, suddenly looking a bit unsure. "Honestly? I am afraid as well."

She looks at her husband who is sitting on the snow-white wedding bedding and thinks about "cin vhetin" - virgin snow, Ben is a blank slate and he is all hers.

Despite the fact that they have done pretty much about anything else, they are both vulnerable and virginal in this experience. 

Then she beams and nods. "I know. We are in this together."

Relief visibly washes over Ben, reminding Rey how incredibly fragile this moment is for a man who set out to achieve his goal as conqueror of the galaxy when he was at her age now.

She thinks she will have felt strangely alone if he isn't afraid at all as well.

Rey isn't afraid of Ben, or of marrying him, or of having sex with him. The fear comes from the results of the event - the breeding, the expectation, the moment when their love story turns a new page and adds new characters.

But it is absolute wonderment, too.

Rey scrambles up until she is face to face with him again. She leans over his warm muscular body and plants kiss after kiss on his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips, tangling with his tongue. 

Rey kisses along the hard line of his strong jaw, down to his neck, licking his bobbing Adam's apple, as if marking her territory. She is so greedy, she wants to own everything of his, his breath, his huff, his grunt, everything that escapes from his mouth.

She caresses his shoulders and kisses along the line in the middle of his pecs. She presses her cheek against his left chest, fingers making undecided patterns over the hard panel of his abs, while listening to the slightly hammering of his heart beat.

Ben plays with her braid lovingly and encouragingly. Rey starts to kiss and lick his left nipple. She never thinks about teasing a man's nipple would be so arousing. She tries to close her lips on it, imitating what Ben has done, but then she changes her mind and playfully bites on it.

Ben chuckles and bucks under her mouth like a bantha. "Oh stars, my little fish has become a killer whale."

Rey grins and moves lower and backward, until her knees touch the plush carpet next to their bed. She grabs a pillow and kneels on it, situating herself between Ben's open legs, kissing and nibbling his defined abs, down the vee of his groin.

She feels light-headed just by the smell and taste of his skin, and the musk gets headier the closer she gets to the source. She buries her nose in his groin and inhales. She feels his back arches as he groans softly. 

Ben's cock, hard and warm, pulsing and throbbing. Rey darts out her tongue and laps at the small pool of precum that is leaking onto his lower belly .

Then she has a good look at his cock, long and thick, powerful and imposing. Just like the imperial persona he shows to the galaxy.

And the certainty she has longed for strikes her hard. She is going to do something she has never done before, for him. And it's not about showing gratitude, it's about showing love.

"May I put my mouth on your majestic manhood, my lord?" she asks with a naughty wink, recalling something from her first oral experience given by Ben, who has always been a very generous lover with oral fixations, and he enjoys giving more than taking.

Rey has never voluntarily performed fellation on him up to this point, always thinking it is too frightening to stuff something that big inside her orifices and so Ben has never asked her to do so. He is always easily satisfied with frottaging against her tits, hands, thighs, feet, and sometimes heels. They even tried her armpit once and it was hilarious. Yes, people, look it up, [axillism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armpit_fetishism) is a real thing.

His eyes are clouded by a haze of desire and incredulity. He does not give her any affirmative at once. Instead, running his big palm over her hair and cheek, he tilts up her chin in the end. "I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to simply because this is our wedding night."

His love and concern, quite the contrary, not just warms her heart but also further helps her to make up her mind as she faces the penis that used to scare her. It still scares her, and yet, she has come to admire it, just as she adores its owner.

Rey smacks a kiss on Ben's warm palm and gently brushes the pad of her index finger over his "crown jewels", Ben has taken to keeping his privates hairless as well, for sanitary reasons, he claims, which suits her just fine. Even though the first time he tried hair removal cream, there were literally great balls of fire!

They look into each other's eyes and grin at the same time, even the corner of their mouth tilt at the same angle. They are so in syn sometimes, it's uncanny. 

Then she begins by sliding the tips of her finger along the vein of his hard shaft, watching the minute twitches in response to her gentle touch. And then she swirls her tongue over the small slit at the bulbous head. Ben shivers at her attention. Of course, she knows which part of his genitals is more sensitive thanks to numerous handjobs and footjobs, and before the wedding, she has taken some "tips" from her besties and some dirty holo vids.

A cock like Ben's is still a big challenge to her non-existing oral skill, though Rey is up for it, she has always been a fast learner and Ben's reactions will be the best teacher. 

Rey wraps both hands around his shaft - and she still cannot close her fingers around the base - feeling the weighty endowment throbbing in her grip, knowing that she is the reason that it is so hard makes her heart swell.

She tentatively licks from the slit, down to the crown, along the shaft and finally onto the surface of his balls. And then she reverses the process until she reaches the leaking mushroom head again. She remembers the first time she saw it, she can't help but snickers again. Good old days.

Ben must know what she is thinking about as well, for he chuckles and says, "Remember a man and his ego?"

"Oh my stars. It is so big, like, really big. You have such an august and princely cock, my lord. What a leviathan!"

Rey gushes indulgently and begins to stroke his balls and shaft up and down, gradually adding pressure just the way he likes it, all the while paying ardent attention to the sensitive head, kissing and licking, lapping up the steadily flow of liquid from the slit.

Holding and loving the dick that is said to exemplify the definition of DICKtatorship almost makes her giggle. How far they have come. She feels invincible with imperial lust.

Rey slurps around his cock head messily, and her pussy is also wet from her dedication, desperate for more friction from him, she moves her knees, until she is gyrating her clothed pussy over Ben's bare foot and ankle, and it is strangely titillating.

She can feel Ben stop breathing for a second. For all his foot fetish and fantasies, this is the first time Rey tries to do something sexual with HIS foot. She looks up and nods at him with a smile, relief and fulfilled delight washes over him.

In order to take the head of his cock, she has to widen her lips and rotate her jaw for some mental and physical preparation, then she closes her mouth on the wide mushroom head, careful not to let her teeth scrape over his skin, slowly moving down his length, trying to adjust to the newness of having such a thick, hot, long piece of flesh inside her mouth.

The process takes a long time, but it goes in smoothly until it reaches her hard palate. Then, she experimentally tries to stretch her throat to accommodate it. She has read something about this, the ultimate fellatio act of "deep throating". Ben whimpers and grasps loudly from above, obviously in anticipation of such a fantasy coming true.

However, her mind cautions her that literal "pipe" dream is unlikely to happen soon, at least not on her wedding night. When the head of his cock hits her tonsil, half of his shaft is still outside her mouth.

She has to get it out before she coughs uncontrollably and accidentally bites off his dick.

Ben looks very concerned and keeps stroking her cheeks and nape. "It's okay, you have done a good job, there is no need to continue this."

As her uneasiness ceases, she shakes her head and bravely takes up the challenge again. This time, her wraps one hand around his shaft, another around his balls, taking a deep breath, she tightens her lips around his cock head and guides the throbbing flesh in and out, hollowing her cheeks and flicking her tongue around the slit.

A steady stream of expletives is escaping from his mouth like the precum leaking from his cock. Rey is not used to hearing him curse colorfully, he has always been a perfect gentleman before her. But listening to him lose control like this because of her is flaming her arousal.

Rey sucks his cock with all her heart, bobbing her head up and down, determined to give him the best blowjob she can offer tonight, and set a benchmark for the future ones that she can improve upon.

He shows his appreciation and enjoyment by cursing and moaning, his hands keep caressing her hair and cheek, but never daring to actually hold her head and fuck her face like so many erotica that she has read about but is not yet ready for, maybe later during their honeymoon, she decides.

There isn't much room in her mouth to work her tongue around the shaft, so she gets it out a little and runs her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock, tracing that vein again and again, applying the "tips" she has learned.

Ben is trying so hard to retrain himself. He moves his hands away from her, gripping the bedding as he fights the temptation to thrust his cock deeper into her mouth. She grinds her pussy harder against his shaking foot and salivating all over his cock. She doesn't care that she is behaving like a bitch in heat. At present, she is THE bitch that rules the galaxy. 

Rey caresses his inner thighs and abs, feeling the not so subtle tremor of his muscles. Ben is so close. An idea comes to her as her thumb locates and massages the spot right behind his scrotum. Perineum is an erogenous zone for both males and females, she wants to test that, and she is not disappointed, he growls in response and wiggles his toes and arches his foot, giving Rey's drenched pussy more stimulation.

"I'm coming!" Ben warns her loudly with a roar, trying to push her off him as he comes apart.

However, Rey won't let go. She keeps tightening her lips and her grip as she milks and swallows his semen, jet after jet squirting from the slit and shooting into her more than willing mouth, having no qualms about consuming the other's bodily fluid in their long loving relationship. This is the man that has drunk her love juice and menstrual blood, so eating his semen almost seems vanilla. Also, the amount of fruit they consumed during the ceremony helps a lot.

Ben finally comes down, heaving like crazy as his climax fades. Rey suckles on his flaccid cock, making sure to lick every single drop of his seed off him because he comes for her and so it belongs to her. She also reaches climax, humping against his foot. 

Rey looks up at him as she soothes the twitching muscles of his thighs and belly, her pussy is still clenching onto nothing.

"Husband," Rey says, not that surprised at the coarseness in her voice, considering that she has given him her (and his) first blowjob and swallowed all of his semen.

Ben is smiling, a tired smile, but one of real delight, one that mirrors her own smile. They have done something wonderfully new together.

Her heart is swelling with so much love and pride. She doesn't even know she is crying until he pulls her up to lick up the wetness around her eyes. 

"You have made me such a happy husband," Ben kisses her with utmost adoration. "Wife."

Rey slides her hands over his chest and abs, deep in thought. They have both come, does it mean it's over then? And she wonders, just a bit unsure, if he is disappointed that his semen did not go inside her womb as they had planned. Because the logistics of this aren't something that has crossed her mind at all until now. Rey bites her lip as she looks at him.

"The night is still young, my lady." As if reading her thought, Ben chuckles confidently. "And I am also still very young."

As if to reassure her of his virility, he sits up under her, shifting her weight with ease and holding her face as he kisses her tenderly yet seductively. 

Rey smirks and makes a demand that widens Ben's eyes. "Undress me, my lord."

"With pleasure, my lady."

Shakily, he strokes her cheeks and jaw, his hands traces down her neck, making her shiver until his fingertips move along the lapels of her robe, undoing her belt, lightly brushing the robe all the way off so that it pools around her hips and over his knees, baring her now much fuller breasts to him.

After having given her soft mounds enough fervent attention with a lot of kissing, licking and sucking, Ben looks down and gasps hard at the sight of her very revealing black and red panties, which are basically a lacy open-crotch thong, the crotch being a string of precious round pearls that are now drenched between her hairless pussy lips.

That's the reason she came so fast, she was not just humping against his foot, she was also grinding her clit against the pearls. 

The black and red are the official colors of the New Order's crest, while the pristine white pearls signal the Naboo Royal House.

And coming on luxury pearls is such a regal thing to do for an empress.

"Empress Regnant! Are you trying to kill me on our wedding night with your premium pussy so as to take over the galaxy all by yourself?" Ben jokes. In truth, she can totally do that without producing an heir first, because she is a regnant, not a consort.

"It will be called a legacy, not a usurpation," Rey by now is bold enough to exploit his sore points, then she jokes. "And I'd prefer it if you are buried in my pussy."

"Well, your pretty pussy is definitely worth dying for," Ben bumps her nose with his, "What a way to go. I'd die a very happy husband."

"And my pussy will SORELY miss you," Rey giggles and moans as Ben's left hand gently pull the string of sleek pearls up and down to stimulate her glistening wet folds. Her pussy lips are as usual, hairless and smooth, that's the reason she chose the pearl thong, beads and hair don't mix well, it will hurt like hell if the hair tangles with the string.

"Such precious pearls on your prime pussy. They suit your majesty very much."

His right hand crests to her breasts and pinches her left nipples, then his mouth closes on her right one, her head falls back and she feels that slow endless stream of moisture between her legs start to build and trickle from her pussy.

Then he stops. Rey rolls her hips forward, rocking against his fingers to lay different pressures over her clit.

"Please...my lord," she is so horny.

He licks her pouting lips and keeps rolling her nipples and whispers in her ear, "Please what, my lady?"

Rey groans and gyrates against his hand. Ben doesn't help her and stays completely still, while Rey keeps wriggling against him and whimpers. "More."

Then he flips her on her back so quickly that it makes her gasp. His eyes, dark and feral with lust, sends a rush of arousing heat through her, too.

Ben grabs her spread thighs, staring at her wet pussy and the pearl thong. Rey giggles and places both of her feet on his shoulders to tickle his chin. Ben adoringly kisses her left foot, and then her right one, in the end, he sucks both of her big toes in his mouth at the same time. Rey, by now, has already become a connoisseur of foot fetish, lets out moans of excitement.

After placing her feet back to his shoulder, Ben leans down, placing kisses from her belly to her hip, then down to the edge of the lace. He licks her pussy reverently but the pearls keep getting in his way, he lets out a sigh of frustration.

"It's detachable, you know?" Rey reminds him, unlacing the ribbon that fastens the string of pearls.

Then Ben shows her a mischievous grin. "Would you like to know how they feels inside you?" The design of the lingerie is pretty much self-explanatory - pearl pussy play, which has quite a nice ring. 

"I can't wait, my lord," Rey widens her legs and sends him an invitation.

He pets and strokes her clit with one thumb and pushes the string of pearls inside her wet entrance. The pearls are smaller than marbles, round and slippery, so the first two go in easily, but then it gets harder as the pearls huddle together in her channel, Ben has to use his fingers to help smooth the way and pays close attention to leaving the end of the string on the outside, mesmerized by the sight of those white beads swallowed by her pink wet lips.

When all five of them are buried in her channel, he leans down and sucks on her pearl on the outside - her engorged clit. Rey rolls her hips and widens her eyes, the sensation is indescribably marvelous.

"Oh, stars," she moans when Ben starts to tuck on the string and move the pearls inside her, massaging her inner wall and sensitive spots at inconceivable angles. She grinds both feet against his hair as he lets out appreciative humming.

The pearl pussy play turns out to be so pleasurable that she keeps wiggling her hips and quivering her cunt non-stop, and thus she comes quickly for the second time, and when Ben pulls the pearls out, they are a royally sticky mess. 

Rey feels like she is boneless when Ben removes her thong, and gently slides his index and middle fingers inside of her, thrusting gently at a quick pace. Rey can now take two fingers without much hassle.

Rey groans and sobs at the sensations of Ben scissoring his fingers to open her up, her head rolling back and forth and her abs clenching as the stream between her legs increases. Ben brushes her breasts with her pearl thong, the sticky beads and soft fabric bring new sensation to her nipples.

Ben leans down and laps at her overflowing pussy, moaning and slurping as he obviously relishes feeling and tasting her. And then he slowly introduces his ring finger inside of her hot tunnel. Rey frowns at the extra intrusion, but she bites her lips and nods, so Ben begins to thumb her clit and thrust his fingers in and out gently to prepare her. 

This is where things get tricky. He has really big hands and his fingers are thick and long. But to take his monstrous girth, proper stretching is necessary, he doesn't want to hurt Rey when the actual event happens.

He moves up and teases her left nipple with his tongue and her right one with his other hand. The pearl thong falls onto the ground. Ben resumes to place sensual kisses on her ankles and arches. And Rey gradually opens up wider for him as she can feel his fingers are moving more smoothly.

It's a delicious torment, the keens from her mouth and squelching sounds from her pussy send electricity to his lower body as he gradually regains his hardness.

Rey looks up at his cock, dark and dripping and demanding attention. Powerful veins cross its surface, carrying the blood that makes Ben hard. Arguably the most dramatic bloodline of the galaxy, the last of the Organa-Skywalker-Solos. It's amusing to think that kind of blood is flowing through his veins, pumping through his hard cock, and the bloodline is going to continue via the vessel of her body.

"I think I'm ready," Rey makes up her mind, trailing her toes over Ben's left cheek.

He kisses her toes and sits back on his heels, kneeling between her spread legs, his face damp, studying her, gauging her reactions. They are both thinking about what is about to take place; it is trite to merely say things are going to change.

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Yes, my lord. Let's make love and babies." Yes, plural, because they have talked about having at least three. They have even picked names for their firstborn, that's how thorough they are for their parenthood.

His eyes hold hers. He doesn't say a word as he keeps looking at her, studying and observing, and finally he shakes his head slowly. But he is frowning and looking at her through his lashes and his hands are shaking.

"I can't believe we are finally doing this. Thank you so much, my little fish!" He kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself on his face. 

A wave of nostalgia hit her. That old sense of deja vu, in his old bedroom where Ben made her squirt hard for the first time.

"Let's do it, my charming dolphin."

She widens her legs and presents her throbbing puffy cunt, so close to his pulsating hard cock.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he says. His breath stutters. He nervously bites his lower lip. 

Rey smiles reassuringly and grabs his hard cock with her right hand, trying to be as tender with him as he is with her as she guides the head of his cock inside of herself, a bold move, but one of such resolution.

Her smile falters as he starts to slide in.

"Oh stars!" Rey exclaims, and not from rapture, more like... rupture.

"Oh my poor little fish." He tries to pull out, but the movement causes even more unpleasantness not just from her, but him as well. Her tight entrance is squeezing him in a vice.

"No no no, stay!"

He bites back a groan, but stays put, waiting for her womanhood to adjust to his girth, kissing and stroking her, hoping to alleviate her alarum.

Rey almost cannot believe the burning sensation between her legs. Then she tries to reason, this is supposed to happen on a virgin's wedding night. Yet even after all the prepping and stretching, Ben's cock is still way larger than she expects.

Is this what their future penetrative sex life will be? The idea of other forms of sex acts never seems as appealing as it does now. A footjob, a handjob, even a blowjob seems like a piece of cake.

And to think after this, if they successfully conceive, she is going to carry and birth their children, who are most likely going to this world through the channel between her legs, just like most female humanoids throughout the galaxy, but the thought somehow puts more pressure on her and makes her doubt her incoming motherhood.

"Relax," Ben whispers through gritted teeth as he caresses and kisses her. He is holding his pain as well. 

Rey tries her best to stop worrying about even more painful childbirth - seriously, who thinks about that on their wedding night? - and focuses on the present, on the man she loves and cares so much, and on the happier future where they have cute babies  - let's just hope epidural actually works - and they will have an army of nannies to take care of those infamous Skywalker tantrums. 

Those thoughts distract her enough that she suggests, "Deeper."

So Ben grunts and nods. He slides in another inch, but that's it. He meets resistance again and Rey pants out her demand for him to stop.

They stay still for a while, they caress each other's face and hair. He then kisses her tears away, while his fingers pinches and rolls her nipples.

Getting more stimulated, Rey nods resolutely, "Go."

Instead of driving in at once, he actually slips out a bit, and then slowly thrusts in again, he is able to go a little deeper this time. Since this way works, he looks into her eyes attentively, gaining her approval, then starts to rock slowly back and forth. With a few more careful slides and tense grumbles, Ben buries more of himself in her tight wet heat, and Rey groans and writhes underneath him.

They have tried fingers and toys, yet nothing has ever been in her that deep before and it is so uncomfortable. Rey reaches down and feels around her lower belly, disbelief appears in her face as she touches the subtle outline of his cock. There it is, the physical evidence of his presence in her body, even though her pussy has been stretched to its limit, there is still quite a portion of his cock outside.

Rey is getting frustrated. Ben keeps whispering in her ear as his hands stroke her sides and thighs reassuringly, "No rush, no pressure, just say no and I will pull out."

She takes a deep breath as her nails rake red lines over his shoulders. This is the man who literally shoulders the fate and future of the galaxy. Yet he treats her as if she is the only thing that matters.

This is their wedding night, and this is their bridal bed. The thought gradually soothes her fears and chases away her inhibition. Rey keeps repeating to herself silently: This is the man she loves. This is the husband she chooses. This is the father of their future children. It has nothing to do with their imperial titles.

"Keep going," she orders.

He nods and moves his fingers to circle her clit, trying to bring more wetness to slick his way in. "Yes, my squirting whale."

She suddenly remembers that during her first whale trip, she witnessed Ben activated the hyper-driver in the Falcon's cockpit - the word makes her giggle.

"Cock... pit." Because that's what her vagina current is: a pit for his cock. And to think she never thinks about the joystick there....

Somehow the hilarity of the realization eases most of her discomfort away. And that's when everything changes. 

Ben hums in surprise and moves little by little, and her body has produced just enough lubrication for him to slide more smoothly, gently caressing his way through her channel, towards the deepest point on the anterior wall of her vagina, above her cervix, the spot is so sensitive that Rey feels like she has gone into... into hyperspace.

And then all she can feel is otherworldly, unearthly jubilation.

Rey suddenly realizes why sex is called "the little death" in some cultures, because she is dying from the ethereal exultation peaking within her. And she comprehends why some people think size matters, because only a majestic joystick can bring upon her this kind of transcendental gratification.

Rey wails and coils under Ben, her eyes rolls back to her head. She has become a literal Size Queen after the magnitude of this experience washes over her.

When she manages to refocus, he is beaming down at her, glad that their coupling is finally at a stage where both parties are no longer in pain. And now the party can finally begin.

He begin to thrust in and out of her, but still with so much self-government. The thought, again, makes her laugh. There is no need for censorship in a dictator's bed. "Harder!"

He grins and obeys. So when he pulls out in a long stroke, it feels like he has launched her weightlessly into a belt of a million stars. And when he thrusts back, just as smoothly and lengthily, those stars explode gloriously at the same time.

Rey feels Ben's lips on her hairline, feels his warm breath vibrating the root of her hair. "I love you, my little fish. You are so good to me."

But she is galaxies away, too far away even for an out of body experience, let alone to grasp and grapple with his loving confession.

The Core World, the Inner Rim, the Mid Rim, the Outer Rim, the Unknown Regions, galaxies beyond - that is where Rey is now. His cock has turned her into a supernova. It's even more spectacular than the gas giant Ben blew up as her name-day gift - yes, her husband really IS that extra.

"Naboo to Rey, swim back to me, my little fish," Ben calls her gently.

Rey looks up at him with determination and cards through his lush hair, then she begins to pull his locks more tightly. She is not as vulnerable as he thinks. Political life has hardened her heart and mind. Her maturity also makes her physically stronger, she is no longer that small fish that slipped and tumbled into the Naberrie lake, needing him to reach his arms out for her rescue.

Instead, she needs him to believe that she won't break in his arms except from this unspoiled, unworldly euphoria. "Harder, my lord!"

And so her husband begins to really pound into her, sending ferocious wild fire of lust through her body.

She looks up at her husband's pale long face mostly hidden by his lush raven hair, and listens to his deep Chandrilian accent that has always been so enticing to her ears.

And that's when Rey feels it. Some memory hidden deep inside her sparks to life.

An awakening.

_Ocean. Island. Holo news bulletin. LYP footage. Her first crush._

_The ambitiously eloquent young speaker at the mock senate debates that promised a bright future to the galaxy and her._

_"Ben served as my aide in the Republic Senate and represented Hanna City in the Apprentice Legislature,"_ Leia had told her. Why didn't Rey connect the dots then?

Chandrilla was the capital of the New Republic, and now its Academy still is where many notabilities and politicians send their children to study, that's why so many apprentices have a similar accent, and that's why back then she was not able to locate him in the mountains of LYP debate archive even after she had narrowed it down to the latest five years.

However, as it turns out the holo bulletin she had seen was more than a decade old. She had never seen a picture of Ben's AL years in Leia's house because Ben had managed to delete all of them after he became Kylo Ren.

She had had a crush for the tall dark handsome even before they met each other, in the dingy AT-AT, not in the Naberrie Lake.

She has always had a thing for "tall dark handsome", and she at first thought Ben was exactly her type with his deep accent, his luxurious hair and his love for whales was a bonus, but she didn't know Ben was the reason she had a "type".

The belonging she seeks is not behind her, it is ahead, right in front of her, right above her, right INTO her most intimate part.

_Reaching her lips into a watery fantasy that never came true._

_A blood-red sky and the twin suns burned by the Starkiller._

The bright LYP Apprentice and the dark FO Commander, Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, they are the same man.

It's always been him, only him.

Her real first love who, indirectly has not only saved her life, but has also given her a much better life.

And together, they are striving for a better future for their family and the galaxy.

Overwhelmed tears swell up her eyes, Rey wants to share this revelation, but it feels like actions will be a better, more accurate expression than words can ever be.

She moves her legs over his shoulders, thus lifting her butt for easier access. 

Ben kisses her ankles and goes wilder, pistoning away.

Until he grunts and pants. "My little fish, I'm not going to last."

With that, he grips the base of his cock and pulls out as a way to delay the final gratification.

They both take some time to regroup. Exhale and inhale, their eyes never leave each other, then Rey pounces like a predator.

She pushes him backward onto the bedding, straddles his hips, grabs his hard cock and inserts it back inside her pussy, where it belongs.

And so, she sinks deeper as he thrusts back into her. Ben caresses her shaking thighs and knees as she rides his cock wantonly like the supreme empress that she literally is.

"I love you so much," Ben says as she takes him as fierce as she can, "I am yours."

Both of their fingers join on her clit. "And I am yours."

They continue the ride with long and hard strokes, until he warns her again. "I'm coming." 

She nods eagerly. They switch position with her on her back and a pillow under her butt to raise her pelvic - the most conceivable way to do it, you know. His climax triggers her own to clench down. She is trying her best to lock him inside her channel. This time she doesn't want to miss one drop.

And then Rey feels his warm seed flood into her, and she imagines each load is washing away the loneliness in her soul, leaving a blank slate for her to paint a new family picture of he and she and their offspring. She will not be alone anymore.

And slowly, both of their orgasms fade. When he tries to pull out, she protests immediately. She still needs him in her, to complete her.

After having been adopted by the Naberries, she once thought she could finally dream big, but actually becoming a queen first AND THEN marrying the love of her life, aka the emperor of the galaxy, and consummating their marriage in such a manner is still beyond her wildest dreams.

She is reverting back to that abandoned desert child, as if it were all a dream to be cruelly snatched from her. As she feels the semen leaking out of her pussy, tears are spilling from her eyes.

"You're not alone. I'm right here." As if reading her thought, Ben strokes her hair and her back comfortingly. "My squirting whale."

Rey smiles through tears. "My charming dolphin."

There is a glimmer of tears in his eyes as well. And then Ben leans down to nuzzles into her neck and chest, his light stubble teasing her nipples and creating an unexpected, or rather, expected joy in her - perhaps a year from now, she will be nursing Ben Junior, well, she doesn't mind if her Big Ben gets his fill as well.

Rey closes her eye and enjoys the afterglow of their consummation.

Ben mumbles into the intercom, asking Niney to summon the witnesses as the soaked, stained bedding and crushed petals are getting uncomfortable.

Rey looks at the state of the wedding bedding, defiled and soiled, no doubt the witnesses of the Alderaanian bedding ritual will get an eyeful later. There is no way they will doubt what has transpired on their marital bed. The musky smell of sweat and sex permeates the room. Talk about royally fucked.

And she blushes thinking about showcasing such a thing to the public instead of letting domestic droids handle it privately, even though she knows that, at least socially and traditionally, it is a rite of passage for the Alderaanian newlyweds since this is their first official congress.

"There is no reason for us to be embarrassed about it," Ben caresses her red cheeks. "What has happened between us is beautiful and special beyond anything either of us have expected or experienced."

"I know," Rey kisses his palm. "I am proud and pleased to have finally gone all the way with you."

His right hand cups her cheek and turns her face to his.

"My little fish," he says softly, and he pulls her closer and holds her hand. "I love you."

Rey doesn't doubt him for a second. She squeezes his hand and caresses his face with her fingertips. "I love you too. It's always been you, only you." _Because I've loved you longer than you thought._

A slow smile breaks across his face. He nods and kisses her, then takes a deep shaking breath and helps Rey to her feet. 

Her aching body yearns for gentler touch, so Ben carries her into the ensuite bathroom where a hot bath has already been prepared for them by the domestic droid.

They have another round in the tub, taking advantage of the special jacuzzi features, full of giggles, joy and hope for a future with cute babies.

When they come out, the wedding bedding has been collected and replaced by new comfortable sheets. They curl up under the duvet. 

He spoons her from behind and nuzzles her nape. Rey sighs contently. Their feet tangle together. Her well-pedicured toes glide over his shin and he hums appreciatively, probably thinking about the fun they are going to have during honeymoon. 

"I love you, my little fish."

"I love you, too, my charming dolphin."

As they drift into a sweet sound sleep, both of their hands rest over her belly, a bright future with adorable "little squirts" awaits them, for now, all they need to do is lie back and think of Alderaan.

The End

However, I'm not ready to let them go, so we've got at least one Honeymoon chapter (and possible pregnant/kid epilogue) left. So you can still subscribe to this story. I will get them out as soon as I finish my latest chapters of [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Саша, and I tend to keep lengthy references in the End Notes.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> This chapter explains Rey's past and her "unknown traumas" that she wanted to keep a secret.  
> Rey had an aversion to penetrative sex, because she was nearly raped on Jakku but she killed the attacker, and she almost drowned herself in the tank after the betrayal. I didn't tag these because they are both failed attempts and not described in a very graphic way. Writing it is as painful for me as it is for Rey.
> 
> This story was inspired by Ophelia, so drowning was doomed to become the essential part of the story even before I plotted the whole thing. Even though no actual raping happened to Rey, it still traumatized her. That's why Ben has always been very patient and gentle with her and lets her take control in all the sex acts.
> 
> Have you ever tried learning an alien language for the sake of writing a story? I have. And I now know enough Mando'a to hold a conversation with an unlikely Mandalorian. And English is my third language. Now that's what we call Devoted Reylo.
> 
> Exactly how big is my Renperor's cock? Wookiepeedia told me his lightsaber hilt is 11.73" (29.8 cm) long, and consider his foot fetish, I guess 12 inches is a perfect length for him. 
> 
> I wrote most of Rey background based on canon. The Ghtroc 690 part was inspired by some elements from "Before the Awakening" by Greg Rucka. Her past was originally the first part of my half-drafted [Mando'a](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/207054623) series, but while writing Alderaan, I felt it fit Rey's background more. Mando'a had lightsabers, so in the end I changed a bit and combined them, and also because I am planning to write an Olympic Fencing AU with more serious saber fights.
> 
> To this day, I still think the Mando'a sequence is the most emotional piece that I have ever written. Because it's not about Reylo, it's about Rey herself. There is no joke, no pun or any comic relief in this part, because I fought very hard not to include them. I want it to be raw and bare to the bones.
> 
> I have a twin myself, so I incorporated what I know about twin bonds into her vod, literally pouring my heart into the narrative. Rey has always been so lonely and it seeped through the words from my keyboard. I have cried a lot writing it. I want to give Rey the happiness she really deserves, and that's why all my stories, even the rapey ones, have a happy ending.
> 
> The bedding ritual is mirroring what happened in "[Beauty and the Beast"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337) AU. 
> 
> I actually have cut a lot of subplot of this story, including:  
> The Usurpation: in which details how Ben became Kylo Ren and how he killed Snoke and built the New Order.  
> The Uncle: in which details how Ben and Luke's relationship deteriorated and how they made up before the wedding (that's why he is the one to wed the couple.)  
> The Coup: in which the Naberries came to the Organa mansion to rescue Rey. Naboo was not involved in the Resistance.  
> The Civil War: in which Ben and Rey had a two-year separation, and so Ben had a very long blue ball period.  
> The Election, in which Ben corrupted the former Naboo queen and stirred the shit up, so as to secretly back Rey's campaign.  
> The Wrens: Ben didn't want to marry the current Mandalorian Duchess (Sabine Wren's daughter) because she was a widow and more than 15 years older than him, but he didn't know that the Duchess had lost her only child (yes, Rey) on Jakku. There may be a future scene that reveals Rey identity (hint: her star tattoos), she is the great-granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze.
> 
> And depending on the feedback, I might write about their future. Like [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178) and [Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937), I always envision they will have three children.  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Please please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoy the story.


	8. The Honeymoon Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little preview of The Honeymoon, this came from the conversation I had with 5cents the other day. It is just so hilarious that I have to share with you.  
> I will probably write a 10K word chapter based on this later, lol.  
> The actual working title of The Honeymoon is: How to Eat a Bantha

 

Rey: Tell me again why I married you?  
Ben: Because I am drop dead gorgeous?  
Rey: And an idiot. I have never thought this is how we spend the first night of our honeymoon - in a prison cell?  
Ben: Of the most luxurious casino.  
Rey: That you played a big whale and got caught (about 1K words of alien gambling that I randomly make up and nobody really cares about).  
Ben: I told you....  
Rey: Never tell me the odds!  
Ben: The bed looks nice, though.  
Rey: I have a bad feeling about this.  
Ben: Would you like to test the mattress?  
Rey: NO.  


Some time Later

Ben: I've been in the slammer a long time, my little fish. I NEED some sweet, sweet lovin'.  
Rey: I know. We share the same cell. And it hasn't been that long.  
Ben: It's been so long. May I?  
Rey: It's only been an hour, husband.

  
Rey practically has to stamp her foot on his face to stop him from getting hanky panky in the prison, but of course the bastard digs that shit as well.

After they have prison sex (about 3K words of kinky smut that involves some foot stuff and roleplay).

Rey: How am I going to tell our children that they are conceived in a prison bed!?  
Ben: You are normally not that emotional. Are you sure you are not pregnant already?  
Rey: Fuck you, I just lost my virginity to you yesterday on our wedding day, there is no way that I am pregnant already! I am so hungry! Do you have any bantha jerky?  
Ben: See, your craving has started.

Emotional Rey is like a spitfire: I am so hungry.  
And then DJ pops up: Excuse me, do you need some help?  
Rey jumps: Who the hell are you and have you been listening to our conversation.  
Ben: No thanks we can manage ourselves.  
DJ casually opens the lock and walks out.  
Ben: I don't really want to go.  
Rey: Let's go find the nearest restaurant.

And after they liberate the fathiers (2k words, probably, a much better plan than simply letting them loose, because it's Ben we are talking about), they can have the yacht sex (another 3K words of smut about public sex).  
And DJ: Now this is awkward. I will see myself out, thanks. Bye.

Rey will later know that the whole prison stint is to fulfill her kinky husband's fantasy - he is the emperor of the galaxy, for fuck's sake, why else would he be thrown into the prison in his honeymoon, no less. While the fathier liberation is a way to stroke her god complex. It’s a win-win. 

Rey: Tell me you didn't plan this!?  
Ben: Planned what?  
Rey: The prison honeymoon.  
Ben: It's just part of the plan.  
Rey: There's more?  
Ben: Well, don't forget the interrogation.  
Rey: Does it involve strapping me down to a kinky machine?  
Ben: Well, you know me too well.

(Another 2k words of interrogation smut that involves bondage)

 

5cents: LOL! It’s like a “How I Met Your Mother” episode. Or How I Became Your Daddy or Yes, I AM Your Father.

 

Epilogue preview

We'd better strive for a better future, the Emperor thinks, as his little edgelords are fighting in the background over a *gasp* lego, followed by an army of nannies who have been specially trained to deal with the infamous Skywalker tantrums, while his very pregnant Empress is eating another bowl of salad.

5cents: Rey has no time for salad. She would be hovering over a pile of bantha ribs.

sasha: Rey is trying to keep her figure so she eats salad, but later she thinks, fuck it, I am the bitch that runs the galaxy, I can eat whatever I want and be as fat as I want, I am pregnant, for fuck's sake! Then she starts to dig in juicy bantha steak.

5cents: And Ben loves a little cushion for the pushin'. They’re raising little lords and ladies, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is obviously a word play of the trope "[Lie Back and Think of England](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/close_one%27s_eyes_and_think_of_England)".
> 
> I won't pretend I can write it like a real medieval romance, since there are droids and spaceships. And since we don't even speak English at home, I just use very simple English words and grammar and pray I don't make too many mistakes.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they'll sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Even something like *lol* would make my day.  
> If you are not comfortable about publicizing your kink same, you can always choose to reply anonymously.
> 
> BTW, I have also written [Reylo Rapey Reveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178), [Super Soft Boy Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365) and [Double Dicks Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937), [Sugar Daddy Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105) in case you need more kinky fixes.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD
> 
> Oh, this Christmas, I wrote a modern creepy dark version of my pseudo-medieval AU [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973), what if Ben is the one to initiate sexual acts with an underage girl. Because in "Lie Back and Think of Alderaan", Rey is the one to initiate those things with her grownup fiance. But I'm not really going for reverse Anidala, I'm going to the dark side. Because once you set the story in modern times and reverse the gender roles, you realize how disturbing the whole thing is.
> 
> I'm working towards my MFA and trying to avoid any Star Wars EPIX spoiler, so I'm not active on Tumblr, Twitter or Discord. Writing can be really lonely and make you doubt your existence, so you are welcome to discuss any kinks and prompts in the AO3 comment section, I will reply all of them.


End file.
